Solo un tipo normal (Traducción: Just an Average Guy por Soulwars1998)
by Xqusn
Summary: Cuando Saitama de repente se encuentra en la Muralla Rose, él rápidamente se convierte en el salvador de la humanidad. Con ninguna forma de volver a casa, él acepta su rol... más o menos. HISTORIA ORIGINAL POR SOULWARS1998. ÉSTO ES SOLO UNA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL. Echen un vistazo a sus historias: /u/6542843/Soulwars1998
1. Capítulo 1

_**HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE SOULWARS1998. Gracias.**_

La Tierra estuvo en unos pocos de problemas últimamente. Y ciertamente, lo sigue estando. Monstruos siguen apareciendo de la nada. Los héroes clase-S los tenían controlados, pero las clases bajas: A, B y C, todavía no tienen desafíos reales. No como si les importara. Si un héroe clase-C estuviera a punto de pelear contra un monstruo real, entonces tendrá un 'desafío' algo grande. Pero en el mundo de héroes todo es posible. Para un héroe con un increíble poder que no lo puede superar ni una sola persona. Un héroe con no lo hace ni por la gloria ni por la fama. No, éste héroe lo hace porque es su pasatiempo. Lo hace por diversión. Éste héroe es: Saitama, o el 'Caped Baldy' (El calvo con capa.)

Pero todo lo conocemos como: One Punch-Man.

Saitama caminaba en las calles atestadas de Ciudad-Z, el viento soplando en su cabeza calva, su capa ondeando a tráves del viento. El héroe tenía que admitirlo, incluso después del ataque de Lord Boros y su tropa alienígena todavía se sentía aburrido. No había absolutamente nada que hacer. Él había derrotado a todos los monstruos en la ciudad, pero igual se sentía vacío dentro. Como siempre se siente, algo así. ¿Quizás es ironía? Él quería convertirse en el héroe más fuerte, el que vence a villanos con solo un golpe. Él tuvo su deseo después de su intenso régimen de entrenamiento... Pero al final, ¿valió la pena todo?

Él tenía un discípulo—uno que accidentalmente tomó como discípulo, pero igual; era bueno tenerlo por ahí. Genos tenía sus propias razones para querer ser más fuerte. Saitama de verdad se preguntó qué pasaría si Genos y el androide que destruyó su casa-ciudad se encontrarían. Él sentía que Genos hubiera usado cada pequeña cosa de su poder, a un punto que podría ser su eventual muerte. Sí que siempre él era reconstruido después de que lo hayan destrozado, pero, ¿qué si ya no pueden arreglarlo? ¿Qué sería de él?

Saitama suspiró mientras caminaba en las calles, nadie lo reconocía. Le prestaban poca atención. Él estaba acostumbrado, igualmente. Todos los héroes clase-S tenía sus propios clubs de fans, fangirls, y mucho dinero. ¿Qué tenía él? Un departamento malo que apenas podía pagar el arriendo. Pero no se quejaba. No, a él le gustaba su departamento malo.

Las memorias vienen devuelta a su mente. Su manera de convertirse en el héroe más fuerte. Los varios amigos que hacía, y los muchos monstruos que derrotó. Empezó con solo unos pocos golpes. Pero después serían menos y menos hasta que al fin derrotó a un monstruo con un solo golpe. Su entusiasmo no podría ser describido en ese momento. ¡Esos tres años de entrenamiento al fin dieron sus frutos!

¿Pero ahora? Bueno... a él ya no le importaba.

"¿Discúlpeme, señor?"

"¿Huh?" Saitama dijo mientras veía a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la fuente de esa voz que le preguntó algo.

"Aquí abajo."

Saitama miró hacia abajo, solo para ver una niña pequeña pararse justo en frente de él. "Oh." Él dijo.

"Podría decirme donde puedo encontrar el supermercado local?"

"Claro. Voy hacia allá también. Está-.

La respuesta de Saitama fue cortada cuando el suelo debajo de él empezó a temblar. La niña pequeña que estaba en frente se tropezó, pero se logró afirmar de las piernas de Saitama, previniendo que ella se golpeara contra el piso mientras miraba al héroe clase-B en shock. Saitama no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara mientras miraba cómo el piso se agrietaba debajo de ellos. Tomando dos pasos atrás y en el proceso tomando a la niña y levantándola para ponerla en sus hombros, él miraba como el suelo entero se abría, revelando un gran agujero. Saitama caminó hacia eso, poniendo a la niña en el suelo. La niña rápidamente corrió hacia otra parte, pensando en el héroe. Saitama vio en el agujero con curiosidad.

"Me pregunto cómo de grande es," Murmuró, considerando si lo debería de ver él mismo, o sólamente ignorarlo. Después, a fuera del agujero, surgió un gusano enorme. El gusano abrió su boca, revelando varias capas de dientes afilados. El gusano miró al humano calvo en frente de él, riéndose.

"Yo soy el monstruo: Death Worm," el gusano anunció, y su voz resonando en toda la ciudad. "¡He venido para gobernar este mundo junto con mis niños, que ahora mismo están subiendo a la superficie del planeta a través de éste agujero que hice con mi poder solo!

 _ **Death Worm. Nivel de disastre: Demon.**_

Saitama miró arriba al gusano, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza. En una manera quería que esto pasara... pero igual, ¿por qué ahora? Él llegaría tarde a las ofertas en el supermercado. La última vez él y Genos lo hicieron justo a tiempo. No podía permitir eso de nuevo.

"Hey," Saitama dijo, mirando hacia el gusano. "¿Podrías retrasar tu invasión por un día? Llegaré tarde, así que, ¿puedes irte a tu agujero y volver mañana?" Preguntó.

"¡¿Te atreves a demandarme, tú inmundicia humana?!" Death Worm preguntó mientras se lanzó hacia Saitama con la boca abierta. "¡Te tragaré entero!"

Saitama solo miró fijamente al gusano con ninguna expresión en su cara. El se lanzó hacia Saitama y en el proceso de tragar, sacó un poco de concreto también, dejando un agujero. "Qué tonto," el gusano dijo mientras tragaba, sintiendo las rocas bajar en su garganta. Miró abajo a los humanos que corrían de la escena, miedo consumiendo las pobres almas mientras Death Worm rió. "Por mucho tiempo ustedes humanos se movieron librementes a través de la Tierra. Por años tú, tús niños, y el resto de ésta asquerosa raza que miró hacia abajos a los que eran más débiles que tú. Yo soy el rey de gusanos. Todos los días escucho millones de mis gusanos gritar siendo comidos, asesinados o aplastados. Ustedes humanos usan mis hijos para pescar. Nos matan por diversión, pensando que si nos cortan a la mitad vamos a solo crecer otra vez. Bueno, ¡no lo hacemos! ¿Y si los corto a todos ustedes? O mejor, ¿si los aplasto a cada uno de ustedes? Yo debería gobernar sobre este mundo."

* * *

"Bueno, ésto es otra cosa," Saitama dijo a sí mismo mientras se paraba dentro del laberinto de las entrañas pegajosas del Death Worm. "Demonios, necesitaré limpiar mi traje otra vez." Murmuró, tocando los dentros del gusano. "Supongo que golpearé mi camino hacia afuera." Dijo, preparando su puño para golpear y levantando su brazo hacia atrás. El héroe estaba a punto de golpear al gusano entre millones de pedazos, hasta que vio una luz en la esquina de sus ojos.

"Oh," Saitama dijo mientras se daba vuelta. "Debería ser la salida." Se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la luz. La luz se hacia más brillante y brillante hasta que el héroe tuvo que poner una mano a su cara para bloquear la luz. El héroe continuó caminando hacia delante, la luz se hacía más y más brillante, Saitama sintió una brisa repentina a través de su cara, y puso su mano abajo y abrió los ojos; vio que ya no estaba dentro del Death Worm. No, él estaba en un campo de pasto. ¿Pero por qué un campo de pasto?

"Eso es raro," Saitama murmuró a sí mismo, dándose vuelta solamente para ver que la luz ya se había ido. "Bueno... Supongo que iré a la pared." El héroe se dijo a él mismo mientras veía a la muralla gigante que estaba en frente de él. Caminando hacia ella, el héroe notó muchas construcciones destrozadas. La madera con la que se hizo la construcción estaba podrida, las ventanas estaban rotas, y había un humano de 3 metros mirándolo fijamente... No, espera ¿cuál fue la última parte?

Mirando hacia arriba el héroe frotó sus ojos para ver que efectivamente había un humano de 3 metros mirándolo con la mayor sonrisa plantada en su cara. "Oh, hola," Saitama dijo, saludando al humano. "¿Te importaría diciéndome dónde estoy, y cómo te volviste tan alto?"

Como una respuesta el humano se dobló y agarro a Saitama. Abriendo la boca, el humano puso la cabeza de Saitama junto a sus dientes y mordió tan fuerte como pudo. El humano rugió de dolor mientras sentía muchos de sus dientes romperse en el cráneo del humano que intentó devorar. Los humanos no deberían ser así de fuertes. Decidiendo que era mejor tragar al humano entero, el humano de 3 metros alargó su boca y tragó al humano entero. El humano gigante se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la muralla. Mirando hacia su lado, el humano empezó a caminar hacia cierta apertura que un humano más alto había hecho. Había más humanos que devorar. El humano, también conocido como: Titán(es), empezó su caminata hacia la apertura, solo para sentir una sensación rara en su vientre. Miró hacia ello y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano con un guante golpeó justo a través de él, y un humano calvo y con capa surgió de su vientre. Con la mano en su vientre y cayendo al suelo, liberando sangre por todas partes que empezaron a desintegrarse cuando aterrizó en el suelo, el Titán cayó al suelo mientras miraba al humano. Pero sus ojos estaban sin vida, y por alguna razón, cortando la nuca no mató al Titán. No, era el golpe del humano.

"No, no va a pasar eso dos veces hoy," Saitama dijo mientras miraba a la sangre en su vestimenta, sólamente para que se desintegrara. "Eso es caliente, literalmente." Saitama dijo mientras se sacaba la sangre restante de su vestimenta. Mirando hacia la muralla una vez más, Saitama escuchó algo que ha escuchado muchas veces. Un sonido de que un héroe se necesita. Un sonido de que hay problemas. El sonido de gritos. Gritos de terror. "Bueno, como soy el único por aquí," Saitama dijo, mirando hacia alrededor para estar seguro de que era el único héroe que estaba ahí. "Supongo que ayudaré. Bueno, es como mi deber, pero da igual."

Doblando sus rodillas, el Calvo con Capa saltó y—con muy poco esfuerzo—Aterrizó en cima de la muralla. Miró alrededor suyo, tratando de encontrar alguna civilización. Miró hacia abajo para ver una ciudad masiva. Él miró fijamente con ninguna expresión en su cara, caminando en la muralla mientras miraba abajo para ver más de esos gigantes humanos caminando a través de la ciudad. Podía ver varios cuerpos de varios humanos muertos. Afirmándose a sí mismo, él casualmente caminó abajo de la muralla. Aterrizando en la ciudad, dejando grietas en todos lados en el concreto que aterrizó. El héroe miró como dos de los gigantes humanos aparentemente lo vieron. Se pararon en frente de él caminando hacia él, hambre llenando sus ojos mientras que saliva salía de su boca.

Saitama caminó hacia los dos humanos y con un movimiento, les golpeó a los dos dejando un agujero en sus abdómenes. Los dos Titanes cayeron al suelo, sin levantarse. Saitama suspiró mientras continuó su caminada hacia delante.

"Esto es raro," El héroe murmuró a sí mismo, mirando a varias de las construcciones que estaban en la ciudad. "Esas construcciones son viejas, muy viejas."

Saitama caminó hacia una casa, pasando su mano enguantada sobre ella. Miró su mano y vio que su guante habría sido cubierto en polvo. Mirando hacia arriba, Saitama afirmó. Sí se apuraba podría llegar al supermercado a tiempo. Caminando más a fondo en la ciudad, el héroe golpeó muchos más de los humanos gigantes, algunos mandándolos a volar o solamente golpeando un agujero a través de ellos. Él no se habría encontrado algún humano... bueno, por lo menos unos que estén vivos. Él no sabía qué estaba pasando o qué esos monstruos se supone que eran. Pero no parece que habrían supervivientes. Los cuerpos venían: o que faltarían la pierna, o la parte baja del abdómen. ¿Podría ser que que esos gigantes comían humanos? Ahora que él lo piensa, el otro gigante de antes lo intentó comer. ¿Entonces eso significa que la humanidad está en un peligro muy mayor? Se preguntó qué nivel de desastre esto sería.

"Probablemente Demon," Saitama murmuró pasando de largo otro cuerpo. Suspirando, el héroe se dio vuelta hacia la derecha, caminando en un callejón. "Oh."

Saitama miró con pequeña curiosidad como dos humanos, las dos mujeres estaban volando en el aire. En una inspección más profunda aparentemente usan una máquina que los hace volar. Estaban circulando a uno de esos gigantes. Éste era grande, probablemente 10 metros. Saitama miró como una trató de cortar el cuello del gigante con dos espadas. Su ataque fue parado por otro gigante que la agarró, llevándola a su boca. La otra gritó de horror mientras ella también había sido agarrada por otro gigante que ellas habían tratado de matar. Saitama dio un paso hacia delante, solo para él que aumentara su velocidad, dejando una nube grande de polvo detrás de él mientras corría hacia los dos gigantes con una velocidad increíble. Saltando, Saitama mantúvo una expresión neutral mientras extendía sus dos brazos a los lados golpeando a los dos gigantes a través de la cara mientras volaron los gigantes a diferentes construcciones. Las dos jóvenes no pararon de gritar, sin si quiera ver que Saitama ya las habría salvado llevándolas a la cima de la muralla.

"¿Podrían para de gritar?" Saitama preguntó, poniendo un dedo en su oreja y frotando su oreja. "Es seguro, creo. Solo no salten de ésta muralla."

Las dos jóvenes pararon de gritar y abrieron sus ojos. Mirándose gritaron de felicidad abrazándose. Saitama se dio vuelta y saltó, volando hacia el centro de la ciudad. Las dos jóvenes pararon de abrazarse y estuvieron a punto de agradecerle al soldado que les salvó la vida, pero se dieron cuenta que no había nadie. Mirándose, lo dejaron pasar por alto. Ellas probablemente estarían en la muralla por ahora.

* * *

Saitama no fue nunca un hombre de enojarse. Siempre era el tipo calmado. Ésto no era ninguna excepción, pero estaba poniéndose un poco molestoso, sabiendo que esos gigantes no se rendirían. Él casi deja que un suspiro salga mientras golpeaba otro Titán, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un agujero grande en su cara. Saitama miró atrás suyo y vio dos gigantes caminando hacia él. Girando su cabeza a los lados, el héroe corrió hacia los dos.

"Golpes Consecutivos Normales." Saitama dijo en un tono aburrido mientras una andanada de puños con guantes rojos golpeó a los dos gigantes hasta que los cuerpos de los gigantes empezaron a ponerse rojos. Segundos después sus cuerpos explotan completamente en nada pero de sangre, tejidos y huesos. Aterrizando perfectamente, Saitama miró a su vestimenta. Ésta cosa desintegrante no ayudaba el hecho de que era cálido como el infierno. Caminando más adentro la ciudad de nuevo, Saitama se preguntó cuantos de los gigantes. Porque por la vista de ello, parece que esto será otro trayecto aburrido.

Saitama estaba a punto de darse vuelta a la derecha, hasta que escuchó voces. Voces que sonaron un poco de gente pequeña. Mirando a la distancia lejana vio un gigante. Pero éste gigante era diferente. Éste gigante tenía orejas puntiagudas, no tenía mejillas, revelando sus dientes, e iba cargando una roca gigante. Saitama empezó a correr hacia al gigante, pero se dio cuenta de que los humanos estában protegiéndolo. Saltando hacia delante y aterrizando atrás de un chico de cabello rubio y una jóven de pelo negro, él habló mientras caminaba a ellos.

"Oigan, ¿les importaría decirme por qué defienden esa cosa?" Él preguntó.

"¿No escuchaste el plan del Comandante Pixis?" La mujer de pelo negro le gruñó, ni si quiera molestándose para verle en la cara. "Eren, en su forma Titán, cubrirá la apertura dentro de la muralla poniendo esa roca en la apertura, cerrándola completamente."

"Oh," Saitama dijo, viendo como el Titán apenas podía cargar la roca y caminar hacia la apertura al mismo tiempo. "Eso se ve pesado," Comentó. "¿Éstas segura que lo podrá hacer?"

"¡Sí!" La jóven gruñó, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. "Qué eres tú, loco... ¿Qué demonios es eso que vistes?" La mujer preguntó, mirando fijamente al humano en frente de ella. Él parecía débil y frágil, y su vestimenta la más rara que ella había visto. No tenía ni idea de cómo éste tipo lo hizo para llegar al tejado en el que ella y su amigo estaban. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué.. qué vistes?" La mujer preguntó.

Saitama la ignoró mientras miraba al Titán que estaba cargando la roca. Solamente para ver otro Titán a través de la apertura. Él lo miró con confusión, pero se dio cuenta de sus intenciones al ver su sonrisa maliciosa al Titán que cargaba la roca. "Eh, ustedes." Él dijo, apuntando su dedo enguantado al Titán.

"¡Contesta la maldita pregunta!" La jóven gruñó a él.

"Mikasa," el niño dijo, dándose la vuelta. "¿Por qué gritas? ¿Y quién es ese tipo?" Él preguntó, apuntando su dedo a Saitama.

"Eso es lo que estoy intentando saber, Armin." Mikasa respondió.

"Ustedes," Saitama dijo con su obvio dedo apuntando al Titán.

"¿Pero por qué molestarse? ¡Estamos tan cerca de la victoria!" Armin exclamó.

"¡Pero no tiene sentido para él que esté aquí!" Mikasa replicó.

"Ustedes en serio deberían mirar atrá-"

"¡¿Qué?!" Armin y Mikasa exclamaron, mirando fijamente a Saitama.

"Hay uno de esos tipos grandes yendo a su carga de la roca." Saitama respondió.

Armin y Mikasa se dieron vuelta, solo para que sus ojos se 'agrandaran' en shock. Mikasa éstaba a punto de usar su equipo de maniobras 3D para derrotar al Titán que iba por Eren, pero paró cuando sintió un rayo de viento volar pasando sobre ella. Frotando sus ojos, ella miró para ver al mismo extraño humano de antes volar en frente del Titán.

"¿Te importaría moverte un poco?¿" Él preguntó al Titán, de respuesta gruñó y abrió su boca.

"¡Fuera del camino!" Una soldada de pelo color blanco gritó mientras cortó el ojo del Titán, haciéndolo caer al lado mientras que Mikasa usó su equipo de maniobras 3D para cortar su nuca. El Titán se cayó al suelo, muerto.

"¡Ve, Eren!" Armin exclamó mientras que el Titán Eren rugió levantando la roca y poniéndola en la muralla, haciendo que grietas aparecieran arriba y abajo de la apertura, mostrando cuánta fuerza él tenía.

Saitama miró al Titán Eren en curiosidad como caía, visiblemente cansado. Él dio vuelta su cabeza al lado, para ver a Armin volar hacia él, con esa extraña máquina. Saitama aterrizó detrás de Armin. Tocando levemente su hombro. "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Preguntó.

Armin después de un poco de rato, miró hacia arriba con una expresión de horror como dos Titanes surgieron detrás de Saitama. "¡Titanes!" Exclamó.

Saitama se dio vuelta para ver dos Titanes estar parados en frente de él. Saltando, él golpeó los dos Titanes abajo de sus bocas, enviándolos a volar arriba de la muralla. Armin sólamente pudo ver en shock mientras tartamudeaba para sacar cualquier palabra. Otros soldados incluyendo los supervivientes tenían la misma experiencia. ¿Cómo? Cómo en el mundo podría haber un simple humano capable de tal cosa.

"Juzgando por sus expresiones," vino una voz de arriba.

Saitama miró hacia arriba, para ver un humano flotar hacia él aterrizando en frente de él.

"Están como de sorprendidos e impresionados como yo." El humano continuó.

Saitama hizo el típico saludo ese de mover la mano para los lados, con una expresión neutral en su cara. "Hola."

* * *

Mi intento a una traducción :PpP

A Saitama les puse las interrogaciones como raras, como por ejemplo

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás¿?" Para añadir como un poco de humor a eso, y también porque veo a Saitama como así, no sé cómo explicarlo. buen, ad

Historia original de: Soulwars1998, No soy el creador de ésta historia ni del desarrollo, solo hago la traducción en español con el permiso de él mismo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Un héroe o heroína es una persona que, en cara a cara contra el peligro, combate la adversidad con impresionantes hazañas de ingenio, valor o la fuerza militar, varias veces sacrificando sus bienes para la seguridad de los demás. Muchos héroes hicieron eso, varias veces poniendo sus vidas en peligro alto para asegurar la seguridad de los demás, sin saber si van a estar vivos para el resto del año. Muchos héroes vienen y se van. Muchos dejan una leyenda que otros héroes lo encuentran como un ejemplo a seguir. El traje no hace al héroe. Puedes tener un traje fantástico con armas geniales e inmensa fuerza, pero los trajes tienen sus debilidades. Los trajes no pueden ser entrenados. Un movimiento en falso y se acabó, el que está dentro del traje tiene que enfrentarse contra el enemigo.

Un traje normal, sí, resultó ser una cosa clave para cualquier héroe. Si el traje era tan genial como tú, entonces te harías sin dudar el héroe más popular. Combina eso con años de entrenamiento intenso y un rango alto de la Asociación de Héroes, y no tendrás nada que preocuparte. Aunque el rango alto siempre son para los héroes clase-S. Son llamados clase-S por una razón. Sin embargo no todas las clase-S son buenas y poderosas. Pronto Saitama se daría cuenta de eso. Pero ahora tenía otras preocupaciones.

Después de llegar en este lugar extraño, el Caped Baldy hizo lo que siempre hace. Salvó el día... Algo por el estilo. Habían unas casas que no fueron destruídas por los Titanes. Bueno, él siempre puede echarle la culpa a ellos. No es como que se darán cuenta o algo. Esos Titanes fueron un poco de un reto para él, como siempre. Los humanos habitantes de la ciudad llamada: Trost probablemente tenían más problemas.

Saitama miró al humano que estaba en frente de él. Frotando su nariz, continuó mirando fijamente al humano con ninguna expresión.

"Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber, o solamente me mirarás por siempre?" El humano preguntó.

Saitama se encogió de hombros, viendo a los dos jóvenes soldados que él salvó. "No lo sé," contestó, mirando otra vez al humano en frente de él. "Te importaría decirme en qué ciudad estoy?¿"

"Responde mi pregunta primero," El humano respondió, mirando a Saitama. "Quién eres tú, cómo puedes ser tan fuerte como para golpear a dos Titanes por encima de la muralla. Una muralla que es de 50 metros de altura, debería agregar." Él dijo, cruzando sus brazos.

"Tú también?" Saitama suspiró, frotándose las sienes. "No estaré repitiéndome acada rato. Ya les dije a algunas personas, por qué no les preguntan... Em, cuál era tu nombre de nuevo?" Él preguntó.

"Es Levi. Capitán Levi." Levi respondió.

"Meli, lo tengo." Saitama dijo, apuntando su dedo hacia él. "Entonces en qué ciudad estoy?" Preguntó Saitama.

"No tengo tiempo para esto," Levi dijo, sacando sus espadas y poniéndolas en el cuello de Saitama. "Vendrás conmigo."

"Tienes comida? Es q' tengo mucha hambre." Dijo Saitama tocando su nariz.

Levi gruñó. Este tipo era loco! Cuando fue a salvar a los dos mocosos de esos dos Titanes, él no esperó ver un humano vistiendo ropa rara golpear a dos Titanes fuera de la muralla con muy poco esfuerzo. Éste hombre. Éste Calvo con Capa, era fuerte, muy fuerte. Levi podía verlo. Lo vio volar. Lo vio golpear. Y lo vio como que a él no le importaba nada. Y qué era esa expresión neutral de él? Estaba... aburrido? No, no puede ser. Los Titanes no son aburridos, son peligrosos. Han matado muchos humanos, y aún así no le importa que le pudieron haber comido?

Levi continuó mirando fijamente al hombre. Cualquier cosa que sea, él no era humano. Ningún humano puede hacer eso. Es imposible. Se necesita una fuerza inmensa. Levi se preguntó quién era éste humano como para hacer eso, y qué cosas más hace.

"Cuál es tu nombre?" Levi preguntó, su espada aún en el cuello de Saitama.

"Es Saitama," Saitama respondió, agarrando las dos espadas y rompiéndolas en 2. "Cuál sería el suyo?" Él preguntó con respeto, tirando las piezas de espada que estaban.

"Levi," Levi respondió, desatando las dos espadas rotas y atando los controles de su equipo de maniobras 3D a dos nuevas espadas. Él dejó sus espadas ahí, sí, no quería que él rompiera dos más. "No te importaría venir conmigo, verdad? Tenemos que hablar sobre varias cosas."

"Claro. Solo házlo rápido. Está ésta oferta en el supermercado que no quiero perdérmela." Saitama respondió. "Ahora dónde dejé mi billetera?"

* * *

Saitama soltó un poco de aire de su boca. Estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido. Lo llevaron a una especie de lugar secreto. No tenía idea de por qué, pero el Capitán Levi le dijo que alguien llamado Erwin quería hablar con él. En la espera le dieron un poco de té y una parte de un pan para suavizar su sufrimiento. Tomando un mordisco al pan, el héroe lo tragó apenas mientras bajó el pedazo de pan bajo su garganta con un poco de té. Suspirando, puso sus pies encima de la tabla en la que se estaba sentando, el héroe se apoyo completamente en la silla, balanceándola con sus patas de atras.

'Esto es muy aburrido,' Saitama pensó a sí mismo, recordando cómo peleó Titanes unas pocas horas atrás. Él verdaderamente estaba aburrido de todo. Solo quería irse a casa y ver la TV. El héroe miró la puerta cerrada que estaba cerca de él. Agarrando su pan y tomando pequeñas piezas de él, empezó a tirarlas a la puerta. Justo ahí la puerta se abrió, revelando un hombre de pelo rubio de mediana-edad, acompañado del Capitán Levi y una mujer con unos lentes. Saitama solamente les miró, sin preocuparse que lo estaban mirando con confusión. Excepto Levi.

"Entonces," dijo el hombre de cabello rubio. "Tú deberías ser Saitama. El tipo que golpeó a dos Titanes fuera de la existencia." Dijo, caminando hacia la mesa y tomando un asiento en frente de Saitama.

"Sí," Saitama respondió, tomando un sorbo de su té. "Les importaría decirme qué hora es?" Preguntó.

"No sin antes que respondas las preguntas." El hombre respondió.

La mujer que llevaba lentes se sentó al lado del hombre rubio, mientras que Levi se apoyó en la pared, mirando fijamente a Saitama con una expresión neutral.

"Mi nombre es Erwin, Comandante Erwin" Erwin anunció. "Esa es la líder de escuadra Hanji y el Capitán Levi," Dijó, mirando a los 2. Saitama los miró, cambiando la vista desde Levi a Hanji.

"Ah, ok." El héroe respondió, sentándose de la forma correcta. "Podemos apurarnos, por favr? Necesito irme a casa."

"No hasta que nos respondas esto: Cómo golpeaste a dos Titanes fuera de la Muralla Rose?" Erwin respondió, mirando a Saitama en curiosidad.

"Solo lo hice," Respondió Saitama, encogiéndose de hombros. "No es tanto de un problema. Esos Titanes no son tan fuertes."

"No son tan fuertes?" Erwin preguntó, mirando un poco enojado a él. "En caso de que hubieras estado viviendo debajo de una roca por unos cuantos años, los Titanes son fuertes. Han matado a miles de humanos, nos tomaron la Muralla Maria, y casi tomaron el distrito Trost si no fuera por ese Titan que llevó esa roca para sellar la apertura. Así que no me digas que los Titanes no son fuertes."

"Pero en verdad no lo son," Saitama dijo como si no le importara nada, mirando a Erwin con su usual expresión neutral.

"No tienes ningún respeto por los que murieron por los Titanes?" Erwin preguntó, pegándole a la mesa. "Levi, estás seguro que tus ojos no te han engañado?" Erwin preguntó, mirando al Capitán de color negro. "De ninguna forma hay un tipo como él que mató a dos Titanes con solo un maldito golpe."

Levi se encogió de hombres. "Lo ví con mis propios ojos. Ninguna duda sobre ello." Respondió, mirando a Saitama. "Muchos de mis hombres se murieron por los Titanes."

"Lo siento mucho por ellos," Saitama respondió bajando su cabeza con respeto. "Pero les importaría decirme por qué nadie de ustedes contactó la Asociación de Héroes?" Preguntó, dándose vuelta para mirar a la mujer que estaba sentada. "Por qué no los llamaron? Hubieran enviado a un héroe clase-S ahora."

"No tengo ninguna idea de lo que hablas," La mujer espondió. "El nombre es Hanji, una cosa.. Cómo has podido volar? O eso es lo que Levi me contó."

"Solo entrené mucho." Saitama respondió. "Ahora me puedo ir, por favor?¿"

Erwin negó con su cabeza, "No, no puedes. Mira, el Capitán Levi no fue el único que te vio en acción. Estamos a punto de visitar al Cadete Yeager antes de su 'trial' (prueba). Y desafortunadamente para tí, la Policía Militar te quiere a tí para ellos."

"Lo siento peeeero no estoy en ese tipo de cosas," Saitama respondió, negando con sus manos en frente de su pecho. "Y qué 'trial'? qué hace?"

"El 'trial' decide si vives o mueres." Erwin respondió.

"Oh," Saitama dijo mirando a Erwin. "Ok."

* * *

Eren quedó sin aliento cuando abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a sí mismo mirando a un techo oscuro. Él lentamente se levantó y movió sus brazos, solo para ver a sus brazos atados a cadenas.

"Veo que estás despierto." Una voz dijo.

Eren fue a mirar que estaba 'bajo barras'; sin embargo, en frente de las barras habían dos hombres que Eren inmediatamente reconoció.

El que estaba sentado en una silla era el Comandante Erwin Smith. El que estaba parado apoyado en la muralla era el Capitán Levi. Los dos eran miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento con habilidades asombrosas.

"Tienes algunas preguntas, Eren?" Erwin preguntó.

"Dónde estoy?" Eren preguntó mientras miraba la habitación en el que él estaba.

"Estás ahora mismo en una celda bajo tierra," Erwin contestó, "Por ahora, estás en la custodia de la Policía Militar. Nos dieron permiso para venir y verte."

"Y qué de mis amigos?" Eren preguntó.

"Estarán bien," Erwin contestó, "Les estamos preguntando todo lo que sea relacionado a cómo conseguiste ese poder Titán. Sin embargo, probablemente no cambie nada."

Eren se sorprendió al ver a Erwin sacar una llave. "Eso es-"

"Sí, es tu llave," Erwin interrumpió, "Puedes tenerla devuelta después, pero en tu casa vieja, en el sótano del Doctor Jaeger en el Distrito Shinganshina, está la respuesta al misterio de los Titanes. Estoy en lo correcto?"

"No estoy seguro, por lo menos es lo que pienso que eso es lo que me dijo mi papá," Eren contestó, inseguro.

"Así que tienes amnesia y tu papá se fue a perder. No sería eso muy conveniente," Levi remarcó.

"Levi, ya hablamos de que él no tiene razón para mentirnos," Le dijo Erwin, antes de darse vuelta a ver a Eren, "Hay cosas que necesito saber. Supongo que deberíamos preguntarte qué es lo que quieres. En orden de ir a investigar tu casa, necesitamos sellar una apertura en la muralla. Ahí es cuando tus poderes vienen. Que te guste o no, los Titanes tienen influencia en nuestro futúro, incluyendo al Colosal y al Titán Blindado. Lo que más tienes es la llave: la llave que la humanidad puede usar para salir de ésta situación sin esperanza."

"Eh..." Eren interrumpió, sin saber qué decir.

"Oye, no tenemos todo el día, basura. Qué quieres?" Levi demandó con irritación.

Eren miró de nuevo a los dos con una mirada de un loco total y una sonrisa intimidante. "Me gustaría unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento y matar a todos-los-titanes que existan."

Los ojos de Levi brillaron. "Nada mal. Erwin, dile a los superiores que le apoyaré."

Levi caminó hacia las barras y las agarró, dando a Eren una mirada intimidante. "No es como que confíe en él o algo. Yo solo quiero estar cerca para matarlo si enloquece. No creo que los superiores no estén de acuerdo. Soy el único que está bien para ese trabajo."

* * *

Eren se sentó en su celda y miró a las caddenas. Hace un día o dos se despertó de su coma, pero Eren se preguntaba si alguna vez saldría de éste lugar.

"Podría usar el baño?" Eren preguntó a un suldado.

"Ya has ido," el soldado respondió fríamente.

"Puedo tener agua?" Eren le preguntó al segundo soldado.

"Tienes que saber dónde estás, monstruo," él contestó mientras se daba vuelta.

Eren cogió su propia cabeza suavemente en confusión mientras miraba a las cadenas. Él completamente entendía que actuaran como esto, pero en serio necesitaban todo esto para tenerlo en vigilación?

Es verdad, sus amigos. ¿Estaban bien? ¿Salieron de Trost vivos?

Eren se fue de sus pensamientos porque había sentido una puerta abrirse de afuera. Él esperó escuchando unos pasos ir hacia su celda, pero de repente hubo silencio.

Mucho silencio.

Eren se asustó como una mujer con lentes vino de la nada y agarró las barras fuertemente mientras lo miraba con una mirada espeluznante.

"Deberías ser Eren," ella sonrió felizmente, "Estás bien? Algo nuevo? Perdón por tenerte esperando, pero ahora parece que irás hacia fuera."

Eren suspiró con alivio.

"Pero tendrás que ocupar éstas," ella añadió mostrando a Eren esposas.

"Soy Hanji Zoe, una lider de escuadra de la Legión de Reconocimiento," Se introdujo caminando a su destino.

Eren se trató de mover porque un tipo le estaba oliendo.

"Él es otro líder de escuadra," Hanji explicó, "Mike Zacharius. Tiene el hábito de oler gente que acaba de conocer, y después sonríe de forma 'malvada'. No creo que tenga ningún significado. Después de todo, él es tan bueno que le dieron una escuadra."

Hubo silencio mientras continuaban caminando.

"Oh, perdón! Mucha charla," Ella dijo cuando llegaron a una puerta, "Ya estamos aquí. No te preocupes. Mejor no hagamos ninguna explicación en avance."

Eren se sorprendió cuando le empujaron hacia la puerta, "Espera!"

"Sé que es egoísta, pero no tenemos otra opción que ciegamente confiar en tí. Buena suerte," Hanji dijo antes de cerrar las puertas.

"Arrodíllate ahí," un hombre policía ordenó.

Eren no dijo nada, solo siguió la orden. El policía después puso un palo entre las esposas de Eren.

Intentó moverse, pero no pudo, estaba atrapado. Eren empezó a ver alrededor, la Policía Militar, las Tropas Garrison, la Legión de Reconocimiento, y...Armin y Mikasa?

De repente la puerta por la cual entró Eren se abrió, revelando dos Policías Militares acompañando a cierto héroe calvo. Todos lo miraron fijamente en confusión mientras le decían que se arrodille al lado de Eren. El calvo hizo lo que le dijeron y se arrodilló al lado de Eren.

Miró hacia arriba para ver un tipo viejo arreglándose las mangas y sentándose. "Bueno, empecemos," él dijo, mirando a los dos. "Cadete Eren Yeager y... Saitama, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, mirando a Saitama.

Saitama dio al hombre una mirada fija con ninguna expresión afirmando con su cabeza.

"Muy bien. Cadete Yeager, eres un soldado que le ofrece su vida al rey. ¿Es eso correcto?" El hombre preguntó, arreglándose sus lentes.

"Sí, señor."

"Y tú, Saitama," el hombre dijo, mirando a Saitama. "No eres ni un soldado registrado ni un ciudadano. Entonces no sabemos absolutamente nada de tí. ¿Es eso correcto?"

"Creo yo." Saitama respondió. "Podrían apurarse?¿" preguntó, dándose vuelta para ver a Eren. "Y qué demonios y eso este niño para estar en ésta posición?" preguntó dándose la vuelta de nuevo para ver al hombre. "Y qué ... qué hice yo? Solo hacía mi hobby-digo trabajo-digo deber! ¡Lo que sea!"

"¡Orden!" El hombre dijo, aplaudiendo su mano en la mesa en la que se sentaba. "Hablarás cuando se te hablen." El hombre se limpió su garganta, viendo a Eren. "En tu caso, Eren, es fuera de los límites por ley común, debemos hacer esto especialmente. La decisión final la tomo yo. También decidiremos si vivirás o no." El hombre dijo, viendo su papel. "Tienes algo en contra?"

"Ninguna, señor." Eren respondió, bajando su cabeza.

"Me alegro que seas tan cooperativo. Déjenme decir esto directamente, considerando que tu existencia ha sido declarada como imposible. No si publicamos tu existencia en alguna manera, vamos a tener otra amenaza que los Titanes. Éste tribunal se encarga de decidir qué fuerza se hará cargo de tí. La Policía Militar, o la Legión de Reconocimiento." El hombre dijo, mirando al Capitán de la Policía Militar. "Primero vamos a escuchar las propuestas de la Policía Militar."

"Soy Nike Dawk," anunció un hombre vestido en un uniforme de la Policía Militar. "Soy el señor de la Policía Militar. Nuestra propuesta es: Examinaremos el cuerpo de Eren entero, después deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible. Es un hecho que su poder de Titán repelió el último ataque. Sin embargo, su carácter induce perturbancias que pueden llegar a una rebelión. Entonces nos dará información, entonces ahí será un mártir para la humanidad."

"Básicamente le matarás," Saitama comentó, viendo a Nike. "Podrías acortarlo en menos de 10 palabras. En serio, pudiste haber dicho: Oye, le abriremos y tiraremos su cuerpo en el río después de que estemos listos." Continuó, ahora mirando a Eren. "Igualemente me pregunto qué querrían hacer con un niño como tú."

"Sociégate tu cabeza calva!" El Pastor Nick gritó, apuntando y acusando con un dedo a él. "Ese jóven no es nada más que alimañas. Nada más te diré! nos desgració nuestras murallas sagradas, y tú también!"

"¡Oi, y qué si soy calvo!" Saitama gritó, accidentalmente rompiendo el palo de metal en el cual sus esposas estaban atadas, ahora libre. "Ups," Saitama dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza, solo para que rompa sus esposas en el proceso. "Esto no está nada bien," dijo, frotando su cabeza. "Oh no," él dijo, mirando a sus-ahora-manos libres. "Oye," Saitama dijo, mirando a Nike. "No tendrás algo como un repuesto? Como que rompí lo mío."

"Creo que eso muestra nuestro o otro tema," Dijo el hombre, conocido como Zackley. "Como ven ahora, el Sr. Saitama es muy fuerte. Por lo que ví en reportes varios , has golpeado a dos Titanes. Dos clase 10-metros. Titanes que pesan más que veinte humanos combinados sobre una muralla que es de 50 metros en altura. Ahora hubiera llamado a cualquier hombre loco si me dijera esto. Pero es el hecho de que hasta el Capitán Levi reportó ver haciendo eso. Ahora te pregunto: ¿Eres como Eren? Tienes algo escondido que no quieras que veamos?"

"En toda honestidad," Saitama respondió, levantando las manos. "Sólo quiero irme a casa. Si espero dos horas más me perderé el día de ofertas en el supermercado," Dijo, mirando a Nike. "No puedes dejar al niño irse, o algo? O sea no hizo nada malo, ¿no? Por lo que ustedes dicen, en verdad los ayudó a todos, ¿cierto?"

"Suficiente," Nike gruñó, mirando a sus hombres. "¡Apúnten!"

"¡Ahora esperen un segundo!" Zackley interrumpió. "Quiero escuchar la propuesta de la Legión de Reconocimiento también. Comandante Erwin, si eres amable."

"Claro," Erwin anunció. "Soy el Comandante Erwin Smith, jefe de la décimotercera batallón de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Nuestra propuesta es así: Aceptaremos a Eren como un miembro formal de la Legión de Reconocimiento, junto con el Sr. Saitama. Recapturando la Muralla María usando su poder Titán," él dijo, viendo a Saitama. "Y el poder para descubrirse de Saitama. Eso es todo."

"Eso es todo?" Zackley preguntó.

Saitama miró a Erwin, levantándole el pulgar. ' _Definitiavmente más corto que Nakius, o lo que fuera su nombre._ ' Se pensó a sí mismo, viendo a Erwin con ninguna expresión.

"Sí. Usando el poder de Titán de Eren y el poder de Saitama podríamos ser capaces de retomar la Muralla María." Erwin respondió.

Saitama cerró los ojos sentándose en el suelo. Cruzando sus piernas, puso sus dedos en sus orejas porque la gente en el tribunal empezó a discutir. ¿Por qué le pasaba ésto a él? Pelear a un monstruo en un día de oferta era malo ya de por sí, pero ahora estaba en una cosa como tribunal y un niño que lo trataban como un monstruo. Él como que deseaba que Genos estuviera aquí para que hablara por él. Siempre tenía una forma con las palabras. Intimidaba a las personas con como se veía y de la forma en la que actúaba. Podía 'acabarlos' en menos de 2 segundos. Pero cuando estaba solo... mejor seguía las reglas. Todavía tenía una reputación como un héroe. Pero igual, como que nadie aquí ha escuchado el término 'Héroe' antes. Como si no existiera o algo.

Saitama sintió su boca babear pensando en el Udon que podía comprar por un precio tan bajo ahora. Quería salir, quería salir rápido. Abriendo sus ojos y mirando al lado a Eren de nuevo, vio al pequeño jóven ser pateado a la muerte por el Capitán Levi. Mirar a escena con absolutamente ninguna emoción o lo que sea, Saitama se paró y tocó el hombro de Levi. "Es verdaderamente tan necesario hacer eso?¿" Preguntó

Como una respuesta Levi le golpeó en la cara. Saitama ni se movió, ni si quiera le dolió. Levantando su mano, habló. "¿Cuál es tu problema?" preguntó, pegándole estilo karate en su hombro, literalmente lo estrelló contra el suelo, y ahora el pequeño Capitán estaba atrapado entre eso. "Ah, miércale," Saitama dijo, agarrando a Levi de su collar con su dedo índice y pulgar, sacándolo del suelo. "No te has roto nada, verdad?" Preguntó, viendo que Levi tenía su brazo derecho un poco más bajo que el izquierdo. "Eso no está naada bieen...," Saitama dijo, agarrando los brazos de Levi y levantándolas, un sonido de 'Crack!' hizo eco por el tribunal. "Ahora está aaúun peeoor...," Saitama dijo, mientras lentamente ponía los brazos de Levi hacia abajo, haciendo que el Capitán reaccione al dolor.

Saitama se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Perdón por dislocar tu hombro," dijo mientras Levi lo miraba con una mirada intimidante. "Pero eso debería recordarte no golpear a gente cuando te pregunta algo, es algo molesto."

"Como Levi dijo antes," el Comandante Erwin rápidamente anunció. "Puede matar a Eren si se necesita. Y ahora que lo han visto con sus propios ojos, Saitama puede simplemente preocuparse por sí mismo. Si Levi falla-que seguramente no lo hace-entonces tenemos a Saitama para que se haga cargo de eso."

Zackley miró fijamente a Saitama. "Lo puedes hacer? Si Eren enloquece, _podrías_ pararlo?"

"Claro," Saitama dijo. "Ahora me puedo ir a casa ya?¿"

"Entonces hice mi decisión. El Cadete Eren Yeager y Saitama van a ser parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento." Zackley anunció.

Saitama suspiró sin ningún aviso. No iba a poder ir al supermercado hoy, verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Perdón por la demora, tuve unos problemas mentales traduciendo este capítulo ahre._**

 ** _Gracias por los favs, follows, y review(s)!_**

* * *

Eren bostezó mientras miraba en frente de él. Miró como los HQ de la Legión de Reconocimiento se mostró. Mirando a su lado, vio al Capitán Levi mirarlo fijamente a él con su propia expresión neutral. Eren se preguntaba ciertamente si lo que había escuchado era cierto. ¿Este tipo en serio golpeó a dos Titanes fuera de la Muralla Rose? Lo vio literalmente golpeando a Levi estrellándolo hacia el suelo, pero igual... era capaz de hacer tal cosa? Si es así, le hubiera gustado tener una larga charla con él. Saitama, el hombre con fuerza increíble. Vino de la nada y lo aceptaron en la Legión de Reconocimiento por el Comandante Erwin. Eren tuvo que entrenar cuatro años para apenas ser un soldado para la humanidad, pero éste Saitama lo aceptaron como si nada. Este hecho enojaba a Eren. Como, já, ni broma que entrenó tan fuerte como él.

Eren crujió sus dientes en frustración y rabia mientras miraba a su lado. Miró a Saitama estar incómodo en su caballo, constantemente murmurando palabras que Eren no alcanzaba a entender. Eren quería saber cómo Saitama era tan fuerte como para golpear a dos Titanes fuera de la Muralla Rose. Saitama puede ser fuerte, sí. Pero él era también fuerte. Eren Yeager, el cadete que fue comido por un titán y volvió de la muerte, transformándose en el enemigo que odiaba más.

"Dios, esto es muy incómodo," Saitama murmuró mientras desmontaba su caballo. "Solo correré."

Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron mientras Saitama de repente desapareció, dejando un largo rastro de polvo casi desmayando a algunos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento y sus caballos. "¿Cómo lo...?" Eren preguntó, dándose vuelta para mirar a una mujer. "¿Has visto eso?" preguntó.

La mujer, tan en shock como Eren, pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de mirar al pequeño adolescente. "Para ser honesta contigo, no tengo ni idea," Dijo ella. "Capitán, qué piensa? O sea, has visto y has tenido una demuestra personal de su poder," Dijo ella, mirando al Capitán Levi mientras se encogió, recordando qué es lo que Hanji le había contado.

"No sé lo que pensar de él, Petra," Levi respondió. "Las cosas que le he visto hacer son fuera de mi imaginación. Golpeó a dos Titanes fuera de la Muralla Rose, y hay algunos reportes sobre él donde incluso ha golpeado a más Titanes a apenas polvo," Él dijo, viendo de nuevo a ella. "La forma que lo veo, mejor seamos amigables con él," Dijo él, encogiéndose mientras miraba su hombro derecho.

"Asombroso," Petra dijo, viendo lejos a la distancia mientras vio los HQ hacerse más grande y grande, indicando que se estaban acercando a su destino. "Me preguntó en qué equipo estará él," se dijo a sí misma. "No estaría sorprendida si se asigna a nuestra escuadra," dijo ella, viendo al Capitán. "Ahí deberías hacer la llamada."

"Ya lo hice, Petra," Levi respondió. "Mike y Hanji también han pedido ponerlo en su comando."

"Así que es como una competición," Petra remarcó, mirando ahora a Eld y Gunther. "¿Qué piensan ustedes?" preguntó ella, obteniendo su atención.

"Un tipo que puede matar Titanes con un solo golpe, suena muy falso y fantasioso si me preguntas," Eld comentó.

"Sí, tendré que estar de acuerdo con Eld," Gunther agregó. "Alguien que puede matar titanes solamente golpeándolos suena bastante estúpido."

Petra miró al frente de ella, viendo a los HQ formales. Ella en verdad se preguntaba cómo un humano puede golpear a dos Titanes fuera de la muralla. Éste hombre, Saitama. Si Levi lo permite, ella definitivamente iba a tener una charla con el Calvo con Capa.

* * *

Las escuadras llegaron a los HQ. Desmotando sus caballos y limpiándose, todos miraron a los HQ. Petra vio a Saitama apoyando su espalda con un árbol. Sonriendo y asintiéndose a sí misma, la pequeña mujer caminó hacia él. Estando en frente del Calvo con Capa, Petra habló. "Cómo te sientes?" Ella preguntó, sentándose en el suelo. "O sea, después de todo el escándalo en el tribunal, deberías sentirte un poco cansado." Ella dijo, mirando a él con una expresión curiosa.

Saitama se encogió de hombros. "No realmente. Un poco decepcionado, sí." Él dijo, agarrando piezas de pasto y jugando con ellos.

"Por qué es eso?" Petra preguntó, levantando una ceja en forma de pregunta.

"Pasar mi noche en una celda no era realmente lo que tenía en mente. Y me perdí la super-oferta del supermercado... de nuevo." Él suspiró. Mirando a Petra, levantó una ceja. "No tienes un trabajo que hacer o algo?¿" Preguntó él.

Petra asintió con su cabeza, sonriendo. "Sip. El Capitán Levi nos dijo ya que empecemos a limpiar los cuarteles generales. Sin embargo dudo que te pregunte, porque piensa un poco bien de tí. Oh, casi se me olvida, el Comandante Erwin quiere hablar contigo. Creo que ya se decidió en qué escuadra serás asignado," Petra dijo. Levantándose del suelo se estiró mientras se daba vuelta, guiñando a Saitama. "En mi opinión, estarías más que bien con nosotros."

Saitama la miró fijamente con ninguna expresión mientras la miró irse. Parándose y tirando las piezas de pasto que 'coleccionó', empezó a caminar a los cuarteles generales.

El Comandante Erwin se sentó en su oficina, leyendo varios documentos. Secándose el sudor de la frente, el hombre suspiró. Había mucho trabajo que hacer. Eligió en qué escuadra Saitama iba a ser asignado. Saitama estará de acuerdo en ocupar un uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento? Tenía que preguntarle eso.

De repente hay un 'toc' en la puerta. Erwin miró a la puerta. "Pase," él dijo. El Comandante sonrió cuando vio a Saitama entrar a su oficina. "Por favor," él dijo, señalando a una silla que estaba en frente de su escritorio. "Toma asiento. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar."

Asintiendo con su cabeza, Saitama tomó el asiento en frente de Erwin. "Querías hablarme?" preguntó, apoyando su espalda en su silla.

"Sí," Erwin respondió. "Estoy a punto de dar información de la próxima expedición fuera de las murallas. Si tienes alguna pregunta, no tengas miedo en interrumpir. Ahora, empecemos." Aclarando su garganta, Erwin continuó. "La expedición número 57 fuera de las Murallas será en unos cuantos días. Estarás en aquella expedición, porque eres la llave en ésta operación. Si lo logramos, podremos saber cómo los Titanes empezaron a existir y como los podemos parar. Cinco años atrás, la Muralla Maria fue agujereada por el Titán Colosal y Blindado. Mucha gente inocente perdió sus vidas en ese día. Establecimos una ruta hacia el distrito Shinganshina, donde encontraremos el secreto de los Titanes. Con el poder de Titan de Eren y tu increíble poder podríamos lograr llegar al distrito con ningún absoluto problema."

"Por años hemos tratado de reclamar nuestras tierras, pero siempre fallamos, o resulta en muchas pérdidas. Si vamos con trecientos hombres en una expedición, sólamente un 30 porciento volverá. Saitama, desde hoy serás un miembro oficial de la escuadra de Operaciones Especiales. Ahora te pregunto, estás preparado para morir cuando toque?" Erwin preguntó, mirando a Saitama con una expresión seria.

Saitama se encogió de hombros. "No soy el tipo que sigue órdenes," él respondió. "Pero no puedo prometer una vuelta sana y salva para todos."

"Eso se puede entender," Erwin respondió. "No espero que seas un héroe, espero que hagas tu deber de ayudar la pelea de la humanidad contra los Titanes, para que ganemos ésta guerra alguna vez. Tengo esperanza de que ésta expedición sea una victoria. Y también tengo esperanza de que hagas lo mejor par aayudarnos."

"No soy un soldado," Saitama respondió. "Soy un héroe."

"Claro que lo eres," Erwin respondió. "Ahora, de ese uniforme tuyo."

"El traje se queda," Saitama respondió como un cara de palo, parándose de su silla. "Alguna otra cosa que quieras hablar, o ya es todo?"

"Hay una cosa más," Erwin dijo, obteniendo la atención de Saitama. "Pronto los cadetes se graduarán y eleccionarán en qué fuerza militar quieren unirse. La mayoría se unirá al regimiento Garrison, pero siempre hay unos pocos valientes que se unirán a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Serías tan amable de unirte a mí en la graduación, para hablar algo de espíritu en esos cadetes. Contigo en nuestro lado, estoy seguro que podríamos convencerlos."

"Seguro, pero no esperes mucho de mí," Saitama respondió, caminando hacia la salida. "No soy un buen hablador.

"Pero eres buen luchador," Erwin replicó. "Miraste fijamente a la muerte y ni si quiera te afectó. La única persona que sé que es capaz de hacer eso es el Capitán Levi, que él hasta tiene una forma de respeto hacia tí. Quizás es el hecho de que le haz mostrado que eres mucho más fuerte que él será, o quizás es porque mostrarte a todos que fuiste capaz de golpear a dos Ti-"

"Paren ya de hacer tanto escándalo por eso," Saitama interrumpió al Comandante de cabello rubio. "Ya, maté a dos Titanes, algo mal que hice. Apuesto a que esos soldados también lo hicieron."

Erwin miró al héroe salir de la habitación, dejando al Comandante pensar en que le acaban de decir. Éste héroe. Saitama. Él verdaderamente era algo en serio, por supuesto.

* * *

Petra suspiró de alivio cuando se dejó caer en su colchón. Mirando hacia al techo de su habitación, cerró los ojos y tarareó un tono feliz. Ella estaba feliz. Se sentía en paz. Levi le dijo que podía descansar. Jé, siempre era tipo bueno. Sonriendo a sí misma pensó en cuantas aventuras ella y él estuvieron, ella no se dio cuenta de que alguien entró a su habitación.

"Oh, parece que ésta está tomada también."

Los ojos de Petra se abrieron rápidamente mientras saltó de su cama y alzó sus puños. Miró hacia la puerta abriéndose, pero bajó sus puños cuando miró a quien estaba en frente de ella. "Hola, Saitama," ella dijo, sonriendo al Calvo con Capa. "Que te trae por aquí?" Ella preguntó, caminando hacia él.

"Bueno, estaba buscando una habitación para dormir." Saitama respondió.

"Estás cansado?" Petra preguntó, un poco confundida.

"No de hecho," Saitama respondió, mirando fijamente a ella. "Solamente quería tener una habitación antes de que estén todas tomadas. El comandante Ervok dijo que podía."

" _Ervok_?" Petra repitió, riéndose cuando se dio cuenta de quién él estaba hablando. "Ah, dices Comandante Erwin. Bueno, puedo caminar contigo y buscar una habitación." Ella sugestionó.

"No necesito que tomes mi mano ni nada," Saitama dijo, lentamente caminando hacia atrás.

"No, no eso," Petra respondió rápidamente. "Solo intento ayudar. Hm, y sabes a qué escuadrón te asignaron?" Ella preguntó, una pizca de curiosidad en su voz mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Sí, el escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales." Saitama respondió, mirando a Petra en confusión cuando brillos aparecieron en sus ojos.

"Oh, ésto será genial!" Petra exclamó mientras tomaba las manos de Saitama. "Tendré que introducirte al resto del escuadrón. Deberían estar muy emocionados de conocerte!"

' _Demonios,_ ' Saitama pensó, mirando a Petra con una expresión de duda y confusión. ' _Ahora sé cómo se siente Genos, siendo perseguido por todas sus fangirls_.'

"Va," Petra dijo cuando lo llevó fuera de su habitación. "Iremos a encontrar una habitación para tí y te introduciré al resto de la escuadra."

"Ay, señor." Saitama murmuró bajo su aliento.

* * *

"¡¿Qué?!" Hanji exclamó, golpeando su puño contra el escritorio de Erwin en enojo y frustración. "Pero tenía mucho para mostrarle. ¡Muchas pruebas!"

"Eso es suficiente, cuatro-ojos." Levi dijo como un cara de palo, caminando hacia ella y mirándola directamente. "Ya tienes a uno de mis hombres como tu rata de laboratorio personal. No te dejaré tener éste." Él dijo, mirando fijamente a ella mientras se daba vuelta para mirar a Erwin. "Necesitará el equipo de maniobras tridimensional?"

Erwin asintió. "Quiero que le entrenes en cómo usarlo. Puede ser fuerte y rápido. Pero no tan rápido como para estar de acuerdo con nuestros caballos. Creo que es un trabajo duro, pero tienes que intentarlo. Necesita saber cómo controlar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional antes de que vayamos a la expedición. Confío en tí, Levi." Él dijo. Ahora mirando a Hanji, continuó. "Tú te harás cargo de las pruebas en Eren. En cuanto a Saitama, no le pongas ni un dedo encima." él dijo, mirándola.

"Por qué noo?" Hanji se quejó.

"Porque probablemente lo cortará, junto con tu brazo," Levi respondió, agarrando el hombro de ella y girándola, haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente. "Saitama y Yeager están bajo mi juicio. Decido si vivirán o morirán, entiendes?"

"Para Eren, quizás. Pero para Saitama? Ni de broma," ella respondió, riéndose a él. "Probablemente te tire al suelo de nuevo como la última vez. O sea viste como te venció de un golpe. Eso me hizo reír todo el camino a los cuarteles!" Ella exclamó.

Levi la miró, preparado para darle una cachetada en la cara. Justo ahí llegó un soldado corriendo, probablemente exhausto.

"Comandante Erwin, ¡Tenemos una situación!" Él dijo.

"¿Qué es?" Erwin preguntó.

"Es el nuevo recluta. El calvo. Cuatro de nuestros hombres le van a pelear porque piensan que miente!"

Erwin miró a Levi y a Hanji, que asientieron con su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Parándose de su silla, los tres de ellos se fueron corriendo de la oficina de Erwin. En unos cinco minutos llegaron al patio abierto dentro de los cuarteles generales. Miraron como a Saitama estaba rodeado por cuatro soldados, mientras que Petra les gritaba a ellos de que pararan. Usando su equipo de maniobras 3D, Levi fue hacia Saitama. Aterrizando en frente de él, se dio vuelta hacia los cuatro soldados, mirándolos con fuego en sus ojos.

" _Piérdanse_ ," él ordenó.

Los cuatro soldados tragaron saliva, pero siguieron las órdenes del capitán. Mirando ahora a Saitama, Levi continuó. "Te importaría decirme qué diablos pasó?" él preguntó.

"No sé," Saitama respondió, encongiéndose de hombros. "Solo me dijeron que no era el tipo para unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento o alog. Después dijeron que querían pelear, ahí solo les dije que pararan. Y ahí es cuando veniste."

Dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, Levi se frotó las sienes. "Vamos, es hora de ponerte en forma."

"Dice el tipo con pelo de mujer," Saitama comentó


	4. Chapter 4

El Capitán Levi y su compañía caminaban en los campos abiertos cerca de los cuarteles generales. Levi miró a Saitama, que estaba jugando con su-recientemente atado-equipo de maniobras 3D. Miró con pequeña curiosidad a Saitama que estaba tratando de saber como agarras los controles correctamente. "Oye," él dijo, obteniendo su ateción. "Cuando lleguemos a una parte de árboles, empezaremos el entrenamiento. Ésto será difícil, pero créeme, lo necesitarás."

"No creo," Saitama respondió, viendo a los controles de su equipo en curiosidad. "No soy muy de las cosas de máquinas," él dijo, ahora mirando a Levi. "No lo necesito."

"Sí, lo necesitas." Levi replicó, mirando a él. "Oh, mira," él dijo, mirando a la distancia lejana. "Hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Vamos."

El dúo empezó su caminata a un bosque cercano, un silencio extraño en los dos. Decidiendo romper el silencio, Levi habló.

"Escucha, Saitama. Esto parecerá una pregunta muy rara, pero sabes si quiera a lo que te enfrentas?" Él preguntó, levantando una ceja. El capitán estaba confundido, muy. Cuando miró a Saitama matar a esos dos Titanes, no vio ningún miedo en su cara. Como si no le importara que le pueden comer.

"Bueno," Saitama respondió, tocando su mentón. "Gente gigante tratando de comer a gente más pequeña, supongo."

Levi se golpeó la frente en frustración. "Esa es una forma de resumirlo, pero es mucho peor." Él dijo, mirándolo directamente. "Los Titanes han estado por aquí por unos cientos de años. Nosotros los humanos hemos vivido dentro de las Murallas por todos esos años. Nosotros, la Legión de Reconocimiento, es una de las tres fuerzas militares que la humanidad tiene. Arriesgamos nuestras vidas, saliendo de las Murallas, para poner bases y reclamar lo que era nuestro. Pero siempre que salimos, volvemos con muchas pérdidas. Vamos a ir hacia al distrito Shinganshina, porque el Comandante Erwin cree que allí está la respuesta de los Titanes. En el sótano de Eren Yeager."

"Entonces... vamos a ir a fuera de las Murallas y... nos vamos al sótano de alguien?" Saitama preguntó, su cara presentaba confusión.

"Básicamente," Levi respondió, asintiendo con su cabeza. "Pero como la apertura del distrito Trost ha sido sellada, iremos por otro camino. A través del distrito Karanese."

Llegando al bosque, el dúo empezaron a ver su equipamiento-o más bien, Levi viendo el equipamiento de Saitama también como el suyo. Los cilindros de gas estaban llenos, nada roto, y ya estaban listos. Pero antes de que empezaran, Levi compartió un poco de información con Saitama.

"Escucha," Él dijo, obteniendo la atención de Saitama. "El movimiento más simple posible con el equipo de maniobras 3D es simplemente apuntar y disparar los ganchos a un objeto y activar el mecanismo de gas para impulsarte a ese objeto. Puedes desconectar el gancho y continuar moviéndote. Usualmente sin embargo, tiene que ser posile moverte para navegar en general (?). Con eso, todos-incluyéndote-tiende a usar el momentum (impulso) para ir entre objetivos, no sólo en patrones rectilíneos, pero también entre objetos y, sí, Titanes."

"Er, te importaría repetir eso?" Saitama preguntó, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras que Levi se golpeaba la frente una vez más.

"Apunta los controles a tu objetivo, y aprieta el gatillo. El gatillo más bajo es para retractar tu cable, después de eso puedes usar dicho cable para disparar a otro objeto." Levi respondió, agarrando a sus controles, el jóven Capitán lo apuntó a otros árboles cercanos. Apretando los gatillos, los cables salieron disparados e impactaron a un árbol cercano. Saitama solo pudo ver en curiosidad cuando vio a Levi volar por los árboles.

"Ok," Saitama murmuró a sí mismo. "Apunta los controles," él dijo, apuntando los controles a un árbol al lado de Levi. "Y aprieta el gatillo," Él dijo. El Calvo con Capa miraba como dos cables de metal se dispararon hacia el árbol en el que apuntó los controles. Estando preparado, Saitama miró como dos cables colisionaron con el árbol. "Y ahora... Retracción?¿"

Los cables se retractaron a sí mismo y Saitama fue empujado al aire. Mirando hacia abajo, miró como sus pies ya no estaban en el suelo. Mirando hacia delante, vio al árbol acercándose. Miró a Levi, que solo asintió su cabeza mientras disparaba a otro árbol. Decidiendo hacer la misma cosa, Saitama retractó sus cables también y los disparó a otros árboles. El Calvo con Capa miró hacia abajo al suelo para ver que estaba en el cielo y a una altura considerable. Bueno... él ha estado a alturas mucho mayores... y sin EM3D. Ah bueno, esto era algo divertido para él, de hecho. Yendo por un avión o simplemente volar por sí mismo no era tan divertido. Eso era volar? Normalmente saltaría y estaría en el cielo unos cuantos minutos. Era eso lo que volar significaba?

Decidiendo dejar la pregunta para el Saitama de mañana, él retractó los cables una vez más y repitió el proceso él y Levi han hecho.

'Éste tipo,' Levi pensó a sí mismo, mirando a Saitama quien estaba usando su EM3D a su pontencial máximo. 'Es como si estuviera haciendo esto por años. Pero no puede ser. Recién lo conocimos ayer y ya ha superado a algunos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ha estado entrenándose a sí mismo para éste momento, o qué? Sí, probablemente sea eso. De ninguna manera un tipo puede ser así de bueno sin haber entrenado por años. Es imposible. No... ... no puede ser.'

"Oye, esto es divertido!" Saitama llamó a Levi, haciendo que el Capitán saliera de su trén de pensamientos.

"En serio?" Levi preguntó. "Bueno, veremos si puedes hacer esto por cinco minutos más! Ahí hablaremos!"

Saitama miró como Levi aumentó su velocidad, volando por unos metros en frente de él. Asegurándose a sí mismo, Saitama siguió al Capitán. Así era como la niña de pelo verde se sentía cuando usaba su poder? Decidiendo no pensar sobre ello, Saitama siguió.

Cinco minutos han pasado. Cinco minutos enteros de uso constante de gas, de cables, de movimiento. El EM3D eran la clave para pelear contra los Titanes. Levi ha sido entrenado para usarlo a una edad pequeña, así que sabía como funcionaba. Jé, no le llamaban el 'más fuerte de la humanidad' por nada. Aunque a veces no le gustaba ese título. No era tan fuerte como para salvar a los que él le importaba, y todavía le aterraba.

Levi respiró y suspiró cansadamente cuando llegó al otro lado del bosque. Miró a atrás suyo y sonrió. Saitama no estaba. Está probablemente muy atrás.

"El tipo tuvo que haberse tropezado con los cables, o chocó con un árbol." Se dijo a sí mismo, girando su cabeza a los lados cuando imaginaba como se vería.

"Oh, al fin, ahí estás."

Lentamente girando su cabeza, los ojos de Levi se agrandaron cuando vieron a Saitama, que estaba parado atrás de él con una expresión neutral plantada en su cara. El ojo derecho de Levi tiritaba de una manera que nunca lo hizo. "Cómo," él dijo, lentamente caminando hacia Saitama con una mirada amenazante en su cara. Sus ojos llenos de fuego de rabia y frustración. "Demonios llegaste aquí sin que me haya dado cuenta?"

"Oh, como que me aburrí de volar y decidí correr el resto del camino. Me sorprendió que no me vieras, porque yo claramente te ví... bueno cuando te pasé." Saitama respondió.

"Mientes," Levi dijo, cruzando sus brazos. "No hay forma de que un humano normal pueda pasar al equipo de maniobras 3D. Simplemente no hay forma."

"Bueno, lo hice. Me creas o no." Saitama respondió. De repente, un bostezo grande se escapó de la boca del Calvo con Capa. "Oye," Saitama dijo, limpiándose la nariz. "Te importaría si nos vamos ya?"

"No," Levi respondió, mirándolo fijamente. "Hemos estado entrenando por solo cinco minutos. La expedición empieza en unos cuantos pocos días. Tenemos que entrenar más." Él dijo, cruzando sus brazos. "Prometí a Erwin que te tendré listo. Y tendré esa promesa cumplida."

"Bueno, soy bastante bueno," Saitama replicó.

"Siendo 'bueno a aquello' no dice que lo puedas manejar. Que harás cuando te encuentres cara a cara con un Titán? Ni si quiera sabes usar los cilindros de gas correctamente, dejando a las espadas." Levi dijo. "Si es que no quieres golpear a todos lo Titanes a nada. Que dudo que sea así."

Suspirando, Saitama empezó a caminar hacia al bosque.

"Qué diablos haces?" Levi preguntó en confusión, siguiéndolo.

La respuesta de Saitama fue simple. Apretó su mano a un puño y simplemente pegó al árbol. Dicho árbol fue enviado cientos de metros en el aire, junto con varios otros árboles.

Los ojos de Levi se agrandaron y su boca estaba un poco abierta.

Saitama se dio vuelta para ver a Levi, fijamente con una expresión neutral. "Ya? tengo hambre."

* * *

El Comandante Erwin se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Apoyando su espalda en la silla, suspiró con alivio cuando miró a todo el trabajo de papel que ha terminado de leer. Era algo como mucho, y mucho en serio, el Comandante estaba cansado. Ya estaba oscuro a fuera y ya algunos miembros de la Legión de Renocimiento se fueron a la cama. Pero no él. No, él estaba esperando a alguien.

Mirando a uno de los documentos, sonrió un poco cuando leyó lo que decía:

 **Saitama.**

Agarrando el documento una vez más, lo abrió y empezó a leer en voz alta. "Nombre: Saitama. Apellido: Desconocido. Edad: 25. Altura: 175 centímetros," Erwin paró para poder cambiar a la próxima página, antes de continuar. "Durante la emergencia de Trost, apareció de la nada. No se sabe mucho sobre él, solo que tiene fuerza inhumana. Es capaz de golpear a dos Titanes fuera de Rose. Sus otras capabilidades consisten en: Saltar a alturas físicamente y científicamente imposibles, la abilidad para volar y la abilidad de matar Titanes con sus puños. Fue asignado a la Legión de Reconocimiento, junto con el Cadete Eren Yeager. Irá en la expedición 57 fuera de las murallas y entrará al territorio Titán."

"Deberías agregar: Velocidad inmensa que puede superar hasta al caballo más rápido a esa lista, también." Una voz dijo, interrumpiendo a Erwin.

Mirando hacia arriba fuera del documento, Erwin asintió su cabeza al que estaba parado en su puerta casi abierta. "Levi," él dijo, haciendo una seña para que entrara. "Entonces, cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? Saitama falló miserablemente y lo tuviste que castigar?" Él preguntó, poniendo el documento de nuevo en su escritorio.

"El tipo es un natural," Levi respondió, cruzando sus brazos y apoyando su espalda en la pared. "Sabe como usarlo. Es como si entrenó por años, pero es la primera vez que ha usado el equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Pero ésto no me gusta admitirlo, yo creo que el equipo de maniobras 3D sólamente le ralentizará."

Oh," Erwin dijo, levantando una ceja. "Y por qué es eso?"

"Porque el tipo pudo superar mi velocidad, incluso cuando estaba usando mi equipo. Hicimos una carrera hacia al final del bosque. Cuando llegué, encontré al tipo casi durmiendo. Tuvo que haber estado ahí como por unos buenos diez minutos o algo." Levi dijo, moviendo su cabeza a los lados. "Para pensar que escucharía esto salir de mi boca. Pero yo creo que es seguro que podemos decir que éste tipo puede controlar todo lo que se le tire a él, incluyendo Titanes."

"Pero igual, no podrá matar a los Titanes sin la ayuda de nuestras espadas y-."

"El tipo literalmente golpeó a un árbol varios cientos de metros arriba al aire, con las raíces aún atadas a ese árbol. Y para superar eso, debido al impacto de su golpe, incluso más árboles fueron enviados a volar, junto con sus raíces, también!" Levi interrumpió al Comandante. "Te digo, éste tipo puede hacer cosas que ni si quiera podemos imaginar. Erwin, ten fé."

Frotando sus sienes, Erwin habló. "Dónde está?" él preguntó, mirando a Levi con ojos cansados.

"Dentro de los cuarteles. Petra le está mostrando su habitación y el comedor." Levi preguntó. "Por qué la pregunta?"

"Dale su equipo y dile que él lo puede usar, si quiere. Si es tan rápido como dices, podrá estar bien con nuestros caballos.

"Entonces retractas lo que dijiste antes? Lo de que no podrá correr con nuestros caballos?" Levi preguntó, con una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz.

Erwin solo le miró como una respuesta.

* * *

Saitama bostezó audiblemente mientras que Petra y él caminaban a través de los cuarteles. Pasaron un par de horas desde su entrenamiento con Levi. La comida que le dieron no era tan mala... pero el pan era muy seco y la sopa no se sentía tan bien, pero 'bah'. Mirando a su lado, vio a Petra mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa plantada en su cabeza.

"Pasa algo?" Saitama preguntó, frotando su mejilla. "Tengo sopa en mi cara? o pan? o ambos?¿"

Petra se rió un poco, negando con su cabeza como una respuesta. "No, estás bien," Ella respondió. "Entonces por lo que me contabas en la cena es que puedes usar el equipo de maniobras 3D, pero no lo necesitas, verdad?" Ella preguntó, sonriendo cuando Saitama asintió su cabeza en confirmación. "Eso es raro, pero yo creo que está bien contigo."

"Oye, qué significa eso?" Saitama preguntó, viéndose ofendido por la remarca de ella.

"Nada, nada," Petra respondió, moviendo sus manos a los lados en frente de ella en una manera de decir 'no'. "Es solo que... bueno... todo lo que ha pasado en los dos días pasados. Primero la emergencia de Trost, después encontramos a un humano capaz de convertirse en un Titán, y después estás tú. El tipo que golpeó a dos Titanes fuera de la Muralla Rose.

"No entiendo por qué todos están hablando tanto de eso," Saitama dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Golpeé a dos Titanes fuera de una pared, mi error. No deberías hacer lo que estás haciendo, esta como celebración."

"Por qué no?" Petra preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Porque no tiene sentido. Deberías estar alabando al tipo que puso esa roca en ese agujero." Saitama respondió. "En cambio ese niño lo tratan como un monstruo. Solo porque se ve diferente no significa que tiene que ser tratado diferente."

"Pero es un Titá-."

"Nop, yo creo que es un humano, como tú y yo." Saitama la interrumpió.

Suspirando, Petra paró cuando llegaron a su habitación. "Bueno, supongo que esto es el adiós." Ella dijo, sosteniendo su mano.

"Pero si solo nos vamos a dormir," Saitama respondió como si fuera obvio.

"Ya sé," Petra respondió en tono sarcástico. "Era una forma de hablar, tontín."

Mirando a la mano de Petra, Saitama sostuvo su mano y la apretó. Diciendo sus 'adioses', Petra se giró y entró a su habitación, bloqueando la puerta con una llave atrás de ella. Saitama se giró, y vio que su habitación estaba justo en el lado opositorio de ella.

"Bueno no será eso conveniente," él dijo, abriendo la puerta a su habitación. Él entró la habitación y cerró la puerta. Caminando hacia la cama que estaba en la esquina derecha-arriba de su habitación, cayó sobre su cama, y descansó su cabeza en su almohada. Mirando hacia al techo, el Calvo con Capa lentamente cerró sus ojos. Solo unos pocos días hasta la expedición. Se preguntó, estará en un caballo? porque si lo está, mejor correr, que incómodo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Una vez más, perdón por la demora. Cabeza lentamente explotando-jajaja.**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí como es un cap de conversa, intenté darle más expresión a los personajes, pero fallé, no sé.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo.**_

* * *

El sol de la mañana brilló claramente sobre los campos de pasto cerca de los cuarteles generales de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Dentro de los cuarteles generales, cerca de los cuarteles, los soldados empezaban a despertarse, o frotándose el sueño fuera de sus ojos o haciendo ejercicio de la mañana. Entre esos soldados estaba Petra. Pero no se frotó el sueño fuera de sus ojos, ni hizo ejercicio de la mañana. No, ella estaba haciendo algo que no todos los soldados hombres o mujeres hacen. Estaba peinándose. Tarareando un tono feliz para sí misma mientras se peinaba su cabello, estremeciéndose cuando tiró muy fuerte el cabello. Poniendo la peineta a un estante cerca, caminó hacia su espejo. Poniendo sus manos en la cadera, se asintió a sí misma.

"Hoy va a ser un tipo de día diferente," ella se dijo a sí misma, jugando con su uniforme.

Hoy de verdad iba a ser un día diferente. Ella, junto con Olou, les dieron una tarea para vigilar a Saitama y 'observarlo' de una manera. A ella le gustaba el hecho de que podía pasar un poco más tiempo con su nuevo compañero, pero no le gustaba el hecho de que Olou también estaría ahí. No era que no le agradaba Olou, pero era la forma en la que él ha actuado recientemente... le molestaba. Era como que él tenía un 'switch' de personalidad, o algo así. Decidiendo ignorarlo, se giró para caminar a la salida de su habitación. Agarrando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo, ella salió de su habitación.

Caminando hacia la habitación de Saitama, era la que estaba opositora de la de ella. Ella golpeó la puerta y esperó a que él la abriera. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Saitama hoy. Ella sabía que el Comandante Erwin quería hablar con él sobre algo, pero no le dijeron qué. Y también, la curiosidad de ella tendía a sacar lo mejor de ella usualmente. Afortunadamente lo notó antes de que alguien lo hiciera. Pero ahora su curiosidad estaba completamente concentrada en un hombre: Saitama. El hombre que puede derrotar Titanes con sus manos.

Petra fue sacada de sus pensamientos mientras que la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Saitama vestido.

"Oh, eres tú," Saitama dijo, mirándola fijamente con una cansada, igualmente neutral expresión. "Escucha, dormiré un poco más, ojalá no te-"

"Oh no, señor," Petra le interrumpió, empujando la puerta para que se abriera más, agarrando la muñeca de Saitama. "Necesitamos sacarte. Solo porque eres fuerte no significa que puedas ser un dormilón!"

"O-ok," Saitama respondió, sacando su muñeca del agarre de ella. "Pero podemos tener desayuno primero? Tengo hambre."

"Usualmente dices eso siempre," Petra remarcó, con una pequeña risa. "Vamos, entonces," ella dijo, dándose vuelta. "Escuché que están sirviendo una sopa muy buena."

Saitama suspiró. La sopa que comió ayer no era tan mala, pero no era buena tampoco. Igualmente, siguió a la chica a través de los pasillos de los cuarteles generales. Pasaron varias habitaciones, y en dichas habitaciones residían soldados. Los soldados tenían una mirada de desconfianza cuando sus ojos llegaban a Saitama. No es como si le molestara, igualmente. Estaba acostumbrado, esas miradas fijadas de disgusto y desconfianza. Pero no es un héroe para las personas. No, lo es porque quiere. Alguna vez dejaría de ser un héroe? No se sabía. Pero igual era algo entretenido. Todos tienen sus razones de convertirse en un héroe. Algunos lo hacían por fama, otros por la gloria. Dios, hasta Genos tiene sus razones.

Genos. El Calvo con Capa se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Desde que llegó a éste mundo extraño con absolutamente ninguna forma de comunicación, no puede saber como su discípulo está. Las razones de Genos para convertirse en un héroe eran justificadas, sí, pero el adolescente aún tiene mucho por aprender. Saitama de verdad se preguntaba qué pasaría si Genos se encuentra con el cyborg que destruyó su barrio. Estaría ahí para ayudarle? Estaría allí para apoyarle? De todas maneras, esos pensamientos fueron los que estaban en su mente en su camino hasta el pasillo principal.

Saitama se giró para ver a Petra que, de vuelta, giró, su cabeza hacia él.

"Pasa algo?" Ella preguntó.

"No," Saitama contestó. "Solo tu cabello de la cama, eso es todo."

"¡¿Qué?!" Petra exclamó, agarrando su cabeza en shock y frotando su cabello hacia abajo. "Pensé que lo peiné perfectamente. Ay, esto es vergonzoso."

"Nunca entenderé a las mujeres," Saitama se murmuró a sí mismo.

"Oye!" Petra dijo, mirándolo con con un tono rojo en su cara. "Es fácil para tí decirlo. Ni si quieras tienes pelo para peinar! No sabes que difícil es?"

"Eh, y qué si soy calvo!" Saitama replicó.

Los dos se golpearon en la cabeza, gruñendo como perros cuando una pequeña chispa de electricidad se prendió entre ellos dos. Los dos continuaron mirándose, ni si quiera reaccionando.

"Les importaría decirme qué diablos pasa aquí?"

Los dos, héroe y soldado se giraron para ver la fuente de la voz. Los ojos de Petra se agrandaron en shock cuando vio a quién le pertenecía la voz. Rápidamente se puso de pie en atención, ella saludó. "Capitán Levi, señor! Buenos días!" ella saludó a su capitán. "Cómo se siente, señor?"

"Bien, Petra," Levi dijo, girando su cabeza para ver a Saitama. "No podía hacer más que escuchar su conversación. Así que piensas que peinarse es fácil?"

"Yo nunca específicamente mencioné eso," Saitama respondió, rascándose su mejilla.

"Te haré saber que puede ser bastante difícil." Levi dijo, cruzando sus brazos. "Por qué esperarías de un tipo que no tiene ningún pelo en su cabeza." sonrió.

"Hey, y qué si soy calvo!? Por lo menos mi pelo no se ve como que una persona ciega lo cortó!" Saitama replicó.

Los dos se golpearon en la cabeza, gruñéndose. Saitama era mucho más alto que Levi, pero Levi no le importaba. No, en cambio puso toda su fuerza a Saitama. Saitama devolvió el favor, y una pequeña nube de humo apareció en sus cabezas. Petra solo se golpeó en la frente y suspiró. Ésto será definitivamente un día diferente.

* * *

Eren caminó a través de los jardines de los cuarteles generales. Sonrió cuando vio unos pocos pájaros volar, probablemente dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar. Un lugar donde no tienen que vivir en miedo. No es como que si tuvieran algo de que temer. Los Titanes no se comían pájaros. Bastardos suertudos. Soltando un suspiro de alivio se sentó debajo de un árbol cerca, apoyó su espalda en el ya dicho árbol y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Hoy será un buen día. Terminó de limpiar los establos, y Gunther le dijo que podía tomar un descanso... aunque lo estuvieran mirando todo el tiempo. Ah bueno, Gunther era el único que podría estar en problemas por olvidarse, no él, ¿verdad?

Cerrando sus ojos, Eren se relajó para dormir.

"Psst."

Muy lento.

Eren volteó su cabeza al lado, solo para ver nada pero pasto y unas pocas flores. Girando su cabeza, cerró los ojos otra vez.

"Aquí arriba."

Abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, Eren miró hacia arriba al árbol, enojo claramente presente en su cara. "Podrías cortarla, ya? Estoy intentando descansar!" él dijo entre dientes a la persona que se sentaba arriba de una rama de árbol arriba de él. Moviéndose para ver mejor, su boca se abrió un poco cuando vio quién estaba sentado en la dicha rama. "S-Saitama? Eres tú?"

"Oh," Saitama dijo, saltando para llegar al suelo. "Así que sabes mi nombre," comentó, sentándose al lado de Eren. "Escucha, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí," él dijo, su tono más serio y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

"Por qué no?" Eren preguntó en confusión, levantando una ceja.

"Me escondo de alguien," Saitama respondió, inclinándose a su lado y viendo fuera de la esquina del árbol. "Está ésta chica con lentes que quiere hacerme experimentos. Dije que no estaba interesado en aquello pero ella simplemente no lo entiende."

"Mujer con lentes?" Eren repitió, tocando su mentón. "Deberías estar hablando sobre Hanji, no?" él preguntó, tocando el hombro de Saitama.

"Sí, creo que ese es su nombre," Saitama contestó. "Escucha," él dijo, poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de Eren. "Me separé de Petra y Olau o como se llame. Así que le pregunté a esa tal Hanji si los vio. En cambio de decirme donde estaban, me dijo que quería hacer experimentos."

"A dónde te diriges, en la conversación?" Eren preguntó.

"Solo no le digas donde estoy!" Saitama dijo, su tono serio una vez más. "Quiero dormir una siesta sin que la gente me intente comandar, o intente cortarme entero."

"Entonces, durmamos una siesta juntos," Eren sugestionó, con su mano afuera. "Soy Eren, pero probablemente ya lo sabes."

"No, no lo sabía de hecho," Saitama respondió, agitando la mano de Eren. Apoyándose en el árbol, Saitama cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Paz y silencio. Justo lo que necesitaba.

"Oye, antes de que nos vayamos a dormir," Eren dijo. "Podría preguntarte algo?"

Saitama asintió con su cabeza, pero aún tenía sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué harías, cuando te encuentres con otro Titan?" Eren preguntó, mirando a Saitama con una expresión seria. "Escuché las historias. ¡Golpeaste a Titanes mandándolos al infierno con solo un golpe! Y solamente eres un humano normal... o eres algo más?" él preguntó, subiendo una ceja.

"No... estoy seguro," Saitama contestó. "Por lo que escuché esos Titanes mataron a mucha gente. De donde yo vine, peleo contra monstruos en un nivel básico. Es decir, peleo contra monstruos todos los días, así que no me importan mucho la historia de los gigantes humanos que piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran."

Eren crujió sus dientes. ¿Humanos gigantes? No había nada de humano en ellos. "Pero, ¿nos ayudarás?" Eren preguntó, con una pizca de remordimiento en su voz. "Yo solo... Yo solo creo que contigo en nuestro lado, la humanidad finalmente podrá acabar con el gran adversario..."

"Hm," Saitama reflexionó. "Supongo que como no tengo nada más que hacer, y también porque estoy un poco como atascado aquí, los ayudaré. Quizás subo de rango en la Asociación de Héroes se da cuenta de lo que hice aquí," sonrió, ampliamente. "Oye," Saitama dijo, girándose para ver a Eren, sus ojos todavía cerrados. "Tengamos una merecida dormida, no crees?"

"Claro," Eren respondió, poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza. "Aunque probablemente la ganaste más que yo."

Es esa oración realmente verdad? Claro que Saitama hizo actos que ningún humano podría soñar de hacer pero, igual... con su nueva habilidad, quizás Eren podría hacerse más poderoso que Saitama. Aún tiene que ver el poder de Saitama en primera fila. Golpeando Titanes a la muerte con solo un golpe, quién pensaría que eso era posible.

"Por qué dices eso?" Saitama preguntó.

"Decir qué?" Eren respondió en confusión.

"Que no has ganado tu descanso," Saitama contestó, ahora abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Eren. "Todos merecen su tiempo de descanso, incluso tú."

Rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Eren se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro," él respondió. "Pude controlar mi poder Titán y sellar el agujero, pero tú pudiste golpear a Titanes fuera de la Muralla Rose. Sé que lo has escuchado cientas de veces ya, pero eso es algo que es imposible."

"La montaña más alta empezó de una simple piedra, Eren," Saitama dijo, obteniendo la atención del chico. "Una vez fui débil, pero ahora crecí. Lo que quiero decir es que todos empiezan desde la línea del fondo y tiene que trabajar su camino hacia arriba para ser el mejor. Puedo ser fuerte, sí, pero eso no significa que tú no seas fuerte. Hay mucha gente fuerte en el mundo. Solamente tienes que buscar y encontrar tu lugar entre ellos, eso es todo."

"Pero literalmente tiraste al suelo al Capitán Levi-el hombre que es supuestamente el más fuerte de la humanidad-Cómo alguien puede superar eso?" Eren preguntó.

Saitama se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Ese tipo de Levi no era tan fuerte, aunque sí sabe usar ese equipo que vuela suyo. Me sorprende que es pequeño, siendo llamado el más fuerte de la humanidad."

Eren soltó un suspiro mientras cerró sus ojos. Éste hombre era otra cosa, eso seguro. Se preguntó cómo sería la expedición, con él en su lado.

* * *

La noche llegó, el sol decidió irse y la luna decidió hacer una visita. El día fue suave para todos, incluyendo a Saitama. Habló un poco más con Erwin sobre la expedición, y un poco más de entrenamiento con Levi, charlas con Petra. El Calvo con Capa bajó las escaleras, caminando hacia el comedor. Llegando al comedor, abrió la puerta y entró. Era oscuro, pero podía ver claramente. En la distancia habían unas cuantas velas prendidas que estaban en una mesa. Y en dicha mesa, estaba el escuadrón de Levi.

Levi, Petra, Eld, Gunther, Olou, todos lo miraban fijamente con expresiones mezcladas en sus caras. La expresión de Petra era feliz, mientras que la de Levi era aburrido. La de Olou era... Olou, y Gunther y Eld eran de desconfianza. Caminando hacia la mesa, Saitama agarró una silla y se sentó. "Así que, querían hablar conmigo," él dijo, yendo directamente al grano.

"Sí," Levi respondió. "Como ustedes todos saben, Saitama aquí tendrá un rol mayor en la próxima expedición. Puede ser un miembro nuevo al equipo, pero será tratado como si hubiera sido parte de él hace meses, lo entienden?"

"Pero Capitán!" Olou dijo, mirando a Saitama. "Éste tipo es un novato justo como Eren. No merece el honor de ser llamado un miembro hasta que vuelva de su primera expedición. Solo porque las historias hechas por gente de él no significa que sea así!"

"Es verdad, Olou," Levi contestó, mirándolo a él con su usual expresión neutral. "Lo ví con mis propios ojos. Sin embargo no está descartada la posibilidad de que ustedes piensen que le estoy mintiendo," él dijo.

"N-no, claro que no, señor." Olou respondió, bajando su cabeza en vergüenza.

"Pero igual," Eld comentó, girando su cabeza para ver a Saitama. "Todavía tengo que verte en acción. Ojalá no me decepciones." Sonrió.

Saitama asintió con su cabeza a él. Girando para ver a Levi, habló. "Ésto es todo?" él preguntó.

Levi negó con su cabeza, tomando un sorbo de su té que estuvo agarrando con sus manos hace un poco de rato ya. "No, hay una cosa más que Erwin quiso que hablara contigo, y quiero que todos lo escuchen." Levi miró rápidamente a los miembros del equipo, antes de continuar. "Una expedición nunca será sin muertes. En las pasadas expediciones pasadas perdimos a muy buenos hombres. Usualmente termina con nosotros retirándonos sufriendo una vez más otra derrota. Lo que te quiero preguntar puede sonar loco, pero no te juzgaré si lo niegas. Pero Erwin quería que mataras a los Titanes que podrían perseguirnos sí-por alguna razón-nos retiramos. Ahora te pregunto: ¿Lo harás? ¿Arriesgarás tu vida para los otros?"

"Claro," Saitama contestó, rascándose la nariz.

"Te acabo de preguntar si estás aceptando una posible muerte, y ni si quiera un poco de preocupación sobre tí?" Levi preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Para nada," Saitama respondió, parándose de su silla. "Me puedo ir ahora?"

"S-sí, claro que puedes." Levi contestó.

La escuadra de Levi miró como Saitama caminaba fuera de ellos, dejándolos solos. Todos tenían una cara de confusión. Éste tipo estaba loco. No, llamándolo loco sería no tomando esto en serio. Es como que ya no veía el punto de vivir. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo? Claro, era fuerte, pero nunca fue a una expedición antes.

"Está loco. Muy." Olou comentó, mirando a Levi. "Y es parte de nuestra escuadra. Já, morirá en el primer minuto en el que ponga un pie afuera de las murallas."

"No, no lo hará," Levi contestó, mirando su té. "Sé que no lo hará."

"Estoy de acuerdo con el Capitán," Petra dijo, obteniendo la atención de todos. "Saitama no nos decepcionará, estoy segura de ello," sonrió. "Solo sé que no lo hará."


	6. Chapter 6

Saitama caminó a través de los pasillos llenos con gente de los cuarteles generales de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Hoy es el día. Hoy tendrá que acompañar a Erwin a algún tipo de graduación. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer ahí? se está haciendo de noche y no tiene idea de como hacer que esos cadetes se unan a la Legión. Erwin, Levi, e incluso Petra le dijeron que la Legión de Reconocimiento tiene la mayor cantidad de muertes en expediciones; incluso con las tres fuerzas militares combinadas. Entonces cómo diablos iba a convencer a la gente a unirse a la Legión? No es como que les pueda mentir, diciéndoles que nada malo iba a pasar. Pudo haberle mentido a Genos una o dos veces, pero eran mentiras para el bien de Genos y de él. Ésta noche será complicada, eso es claro.

Caminando ignorando a algunos soldados, que ni si quiera se tomaron el tiempo para saludarle, el héroe mantuvo su mirada hacia delante. Saitama vio a dos soldados caminando hacia él. Parando su camino, Saitama miró a los dos soldados. "Los ayudo en algo?" Saitama preguntó.

"Estamos aquí para informarte que el Comandante Erwin te quiere en su oficina," uno de los dos dijo.

"Ok," Saitama respondió, resumiendo su camino. Su camino paró una vez más cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Te quiere en su oficina, ahora mismo," el otro soldado dijo firmemente, cruzando sus brazos.

Saitama dejó salir un suspiro mientras asintió con su cabeza, siguiendo a los dos soldados los cuales caminaban por los pasillos. Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminata y absolutamente ningún intercambio de palabra, el trío llegó a la oficina de Erwin. Abriendo la puerta, Saitama pasó adentro. Cerrando ahora la puerta detrás suyo, Saitama giró su cabeza hacia al Comandante, quien se sentaba detrás de su escritorio como siempre lo ha hecho.

"Saitama, por favor," Erwin dijo, haciendo seña a la silla que estaba en frente de su escritorio.

Asintiendo con su cabeza, Saitama hizo lo que Erwin dijo y tomó asiento. "Entonces, qué pasa?" Saitama preguntó.

"En tan solo dos horas a partir de ahora atenderé una graduación. En la dicha graduación, los cadetes que se graduaron eligirán qué fuerza militar se unirán. La mayoría eligirá al regimiento Garrison, donde estarán a salvo detrás de las murallas. Pero algunos soldados, soldados que desean reclamar lo que es en verdad nuestro, desean unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. No estoy seguro cuántos se nos unirán, pero por el reciente ataque de Trost, espero que al menos diez se unan a la Legión," Erwin respondió, dejando salir un suspiro antes de continuar. "Podríamos en verdad usar toda la ayuda que podamos tener... Pero ahora que te tenemos en nuestro lado, las cosas saldrán aún mejor que cuando lo he anticipado."

"A qué te refieres?" Saitama preguntó, levantando una ceja al Comandante en confusión.

"Los rumores sobre tí se esparcieron por los soldados. Incluso los cadetes se enteraron de tu presencia en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Es por eso que quería que me acompañaras en la graduación. Quería decirles quién eres, qué has hecho, y qué planeas hacer. Quiero mostrarles que la humanidad tendrá la victoria en ésta pelea, y reclamaremos lo que fue una vez nuestro," Erwin contestó, poniendo sus manos en su escritorio. "Tienes que decirles la verdad. Tienes que decirles todo... pero quiero que eso lo digas a los cadetes que han decidido quedarse."

La expresión de Saitama cambió a una seria. Apuntando un pulgar hacia él mismo, el héroe habló. "Entonces tengo que decirles 'todo estará bien'?" él preguntó.

"En alguna forma," Erwin respondió, encongiéndose de hombros. "Les diré algo, y te tendré a tí para terminar el trabajo."

"Esos niños han pasado por muchas cosas," Saitama dijo, apoyando su espalda en su silla. "¿Estás seguro que lo puedan manejar bien?"

Erwin asintió. "Estoy bastante seguro. Pero algo más," él dijo, mirando a Saitama con mínima expresión de decepción. "Debido a los cadetes, tendremos que posponer la expedición por lo menos una semana o dos. Lamento decirte esto, Saitama, pero tendrás que esperar para poder enfrentarte a los Titanes una vez más."

"Eso... no es importante," Saitama respondió, frotándose las sienes. "Lo que es importante es que entrenen bien, para que sobrevivan."

"Tienes una buena manera de manejar las palabras, Saitama," Erwin comentó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Te importan los soldados. O eso es lo que parece. Si te gustaría en verdad ayudarlos, diría que deberías usar tus poderes a su capacidad máxima."

Usar sus poderes a su capacidad máxima? Sería una buena idea eso? Saitama sabe que él es muy fuerte, demasiado, pero nunca estuvo tan serio... Bueno, excepto por Boros, pero solamente eso era un poco más serio de lo que normalmente era. Partió en dos la atmósfera de la Tierra por un tiempo por hacer eso. Fue permanente? No tiene idea. Esos Titanes no son tan de un problema para él como lo son para los otros. Solamente son humanos exagaredamante grandes de alguna forma, nada muy especial. Pero los humanos. Eren y los demás, no eran como él. No eran tan fuerte como él... nunca lo serían. Mirando rápidamente a Erwin, quien lo estaba mirando con curiosidad, Saitama habló.

"Escucha, haré lo que pueda, vale? No puedo prometer más que eso," Saitama dijo, su mano en frente de su pecho. "No puedo prometer una vuelta segura para todos. Estoy siendo honesto contigo, aquí."

"No espero nada menos, Saitama," Erwin respondió, lentamente asintiendo con su cabeza. "Escucha, podrías ser la última esperanza de la humanidad, sea que Eren no pueda parar el avance de los Titanes. Espero que no mueras en ésta expedición."

Saitama frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dejando salir un bostezo ruidoso. "Hey, te importaría si me tomo una siesta?"

"Sí," Erwin respondió. "Tenemos mucho más que discutir, incluyendo tu posición en la Legión de Reconocimiento y en qué rol estarás en la expedición."

"Esta bien, escucho," Saitama contestó, poniendo su pie en el escritorio de Erwin.

Dejando salir un suspiro de frustración, Erwin habló. "Estarás en la escuadra de Operaciones Especiales. Tu tarea es proteger a Eren Yeager y tratar de que nada malo le pase a él. Quiero que lo protejas con tú vida. La formación de distancia será usada, pero estarás en el medio, junto con Levi y los otros. Los caballos no los necesitarás, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres. ¿Se me entiende?" Erwin preguntó, sonriendo cuando Saitama asintió con su cabeza. "Estoy agradecido." Erwin suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. "Agradecido de que la humanidad ha sido bendecida por dos guerreros potenciales," él dijo, abriendo sus ojos para ver a Saitama. "Eres la llave, Saitama. Cuando pelees, la humanidad contará en tí. Te apoyará. Por favor, no nos hagas gastar las pequeñas esperanzas que tenemos."

"Eres un hombre que es bueno con las palabras," Saitama comentó. "Fallar no es lo que hago. Yo gano, siempre lo hago."

"Eres muy confiado en tus habilidades," Erwin dijo, poniendo su mano una sobre otra. "No dejes que esa confianza se convierta en arrogancia. Es lo que hace a nuestros soldados morir."

"No soy un soldado," Saitama replicó.

"Ahora, eres un miembro oficial de la Legión de Reconocimiento," Erwin dijo, parándose de su silla. "Deja que éste día sea recordado Saitama. El día en el que la esperanza de la humanidad se despertó. El día en el que el fuego que se ha perdido, ha vuelto con más fuerza," él dijo, poniendo su mano, ahora un puño, en donde estaría su corazón. "Saitama, darás tu vida por la humanidad. Darás tu vida por el bien de todos. La darás... ¡para que los demás podamos pelear una vez más!"

Saitama se paró de su silla, estirando su espalda. "¿Algo más?" él preguntó.

"Sí," Erwin respondió. "Sabes lo que le pasó a los Titanes que Hanji ha capturado, ¿verdad?"

"Están muertos," Saitama respondió.

"Has tenido algo que ver, Saitama?" Erwin preguntó.

"Nops," Saitama contestó. "Estaba en mi habitación, obteniendo una buen merecida dormida."

Cerrando sus ojos, Erwin habló. "Dónde crees que el enemigo está, Saitama?"

* * *

Éste es. Éste es su momento. El momento de la verdad, para decirlo así. El Regimiento de Garrison o la Legión de Reconocimiento. Varios ya han hecho sus decisiones. Las estrellas se brillaban claramente en el cielo de la noche, y las antorchas están prendidas en el sitio de la graduación, proveyendo una decente cantidad de luz. Ahí estaba. El lugar. El lugar donde el Comandante Erwin hablará. Cadetes, aún asustados por el reciente ataque de Trost, o deprimidos por el fallecimiento de sus buenos compañeros, estaban en el frente del escenario. Alineados.

Armin giró su cabeza para mirar directamente a Mikasa, la cual tenía una expresión neutral en su cara. "Has hecho tu decisión?" él preguntó, haciendo que ella girara su cabeza para mirarle.

"Sí," Mikasa contestó, ahora mirando al frente. "Y tú?" ella preguntó.

"Yo creo," Armin respondió. "Hey, has escuchado los rumores? se ha dicho que el tipo que estaba con Eren en la sala de la corte se ha unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento."

Los ojos de Mikasa se agrandaron un poco. Estaba en la Legión de Reconocimiento? Pero... por qué? Por qué él? Ella sólamente vio al tipo dos veces, pero ella sabía que él no era humano. Ningún humano podría haber sido capaz de hacer las cosas que él ha hecho. Era como Eren? No, no se ha convertido en un Titán como Eren lo hace. Pero aún así... Cuando ella vio lo que él era capaz, quedó paralizada al punto que no podía dormir. En cambio, se preguntaba de qué más era capaz él. Pero no era la única. En el pasillo central, ella escuchó a otros hablando sobre él también. De como él era el 'salvador de la humanidad'.

"Armin," Mikasa dijo, mirando a él. "Incluso si él está ahí, eso no significa que deberías pensar como si él fuese una persona superior. Tienes que apoyarte en tu propia fuerza, no en la de otros."

"Pero has visto de lo que es capaz!" Armin replicó.

"Armin, ¡Todos vieron!" Mikasa contestó.

"Hey, hablan del tipo calvo? El que llevó a la muerte a los Titanes con solo un golpe?" gritó un soldado de la línea del fondo.

"Sí," gritó un soldado que estaba atrás de Armin. "Algo de que entró a la Legión de Reconocimiento, o algo!"

"En serio? Ese tipo tiene que tener un deseo de morir, o algo por el estilo!" gritó otro soldado.

De repente, un hombre caminó hacia al escenario. Todos se callaron mientras vieron al hombre estar en el escenario con mucha confianza. Poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, el hombre habló.

"Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Hoy elegirán en qué regimiento se unirán. Vamos al punto, la Legión los necesita. Necesitamos todas las personas que podamos tener. Después del ataque Titán reciente, saben en primer plano lo que es capaz un Titán, también como los límites de sus habilidades. Sin embargo... los resultados de ésta batalla dio a la humanidad una nueva oportunidad de victoria. Me refiero a Eren Yeager," Erwin dijo, mirando a su lado en el cual vio a Saitama, Petra, Levi, Mike, Hanji, y varios más mirarlo fijamente. Estaban todos cubierto con las cortinas las cuales ellos estaban parados atrás, previniendo a cualquiera de verlos. "Y Saitama. El hombre que golpeó a dos Titanes fuera de la muralla."

Susurros inentendibles fueron escuchados en el lugar que estaban los cadetes.

"Haré esto rápido, hay alguien que le gustaría hablar con todos ustedes," Erwin informó a los cadetes. "En unas pocas semanas a partir de hoy comenzaremos una expedición fuera de las Murallas, hacia el distrito de Shingashina. En dicho distrito está el secreto de los Titanes. Un secreto proveniente del mismo Eren," Erwin dijo, girando su cabeza para mirar a Saitama. "Cadetes, les presento al guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad."

Dejando salir un suspiro, Saitama limpió su garganta. Mirando a Petra, quien le asintió la cabeza de forma segura, el Calvo con Capa caminó hacia al Comandante.

Todos los cadetes se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron un par de botas rojas venir de atrás de las cortinas. Fueron seguidas por un par de guantes rojos. Y, finalmente, la cabeza calva. Saitama giró su cabeza para mirar a los cadetes mientras caminaba hacia al Comandante con una expresión neutral en su cara. Llegando al Comandante, Saitama paró su camino.

"Éste es él, cadetes. Éste es el hombre que cambiará al mundo," Erwin les informó. Golpeando ligeramente la espalda de Saitama, el Comandante caminó hacia Levi y los otros. "Va, campeón."

Asintiendo con su cabeza, Saitama limpió su garganta mientras miró a los cadetes. ' _Diablos_ ,' Pensó a sí mismo mientras que un poco de sudor vino de su frente. ' _Tuve que haberme preparado para algún tipo de habla, o algo_.' Dejando salir un suspiro, el Calvo con Capa habló. "Así que, cómo están todos hoy?"

Nadie contestó.

"Verdad," Saitama se rió raramente. "Hoy todos ustedes tienen que... er... elegir una clase a la que les gustaría unirse. Ahora Erwin me dijo que les dijera algo de mí, y de cómo les ayudaré a reclamar de vuelta sus tierras," él dijo, obteniendo el interés de la mayoría. "Bueno, en una semana o dos iremos fuera de las murallas. Eso quiere decir que quien sea que se quiera unir a la Legión de Reconocimiento van a dar... ehm... su vida? supongo?"

Limpiando su garganta, el héroe continuó. "Sabes qué," él dijo, su tono y postura siendo seria ahora. "Hay un cuarenta por ciento de que morirás en la expedición."

Todos dejaron salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

"Después hay un treinta por ciento de oportunidad de ser comido. Después está el diez por ciento de oportunidad de que te perderás, o perderás tu caballo. Y después estará el diez por ciento de ser pisado. Oh, y no nos olvidemos del cinco por ciento de ser mortalmente herido," les informó, mirándolos fijamente intensamente. "Y después hay un cinco por ciento de que sobrevivirás la expedición."

Los ojos de todos se agrandaron en shock cuando se empezaron a susurrar unos a otros. Saitama giró su cabeza a Erwin, el cual le miró con una expresión neutral plantada en su cara. Como si no le importara lo que Saitama acaba de decir. Caminando hacia Saitama, Erwin suavemente lo empujó al lado y habló.

"Varios morirán, no mentiré. Saitama es capaz de manejar a los Titanes por si solo, y podría incluso salvarlos si están en problemas. Pero no puede estar ahí por todos, que es porque tienen que creer en ustedes y en sus habilidades. Esos que desean salir no se les verá de mal, ni les llamarán nombres. Es su propia decisión," Erwin informó a los cadetes. "Escojan bien."

Girando para ver a Saitama, Erwin puso su mano en el hombro del héroe. "Buen trabajo, Saitama. Les dijiste lo que se tuvo que haber dicho... aunque para la próxima usa un poco menos de verdad.

Saitama se encogió de hombros. "No quise darles falsa esperanza," él dijo, girando su cabeza. "Oh, mira," él dijo, apuntando su dedo a los cadetes. "Están caminando fuera."

Erwin miró a los cadetes, dejando salir un suspiro mientras lo hizo. "Ésto era de esperar." Mirando a Saitama, él continuó. "Tu charla pudo haber sido corta, pero fue una honesta, Saitama."

Asintiendo con su cabeza, Saitama caminó caminó fuera del escenario. Pero antes de que completamente se fuera, pudo ver a unos pocos cadetes parados, sin moverse.

Una cosa que estaba clara, es que esos cadetes tenían coraje.


	7. Chapter 7

A través de los años, muchos héroes han venido e ido. Muchos valientes hombres, mujeres, e incluso niños han sacrificado sus vidas por el bien de las personas. A través del coraje esos héroes nacían. Héroes que hacían continuar su leyenda, sabiendo que los que peleaban contra el mal antes que ellos han triunfado. Y ahora habían muchos. Muchos héroes. Pero nadie podía sobrepasar al hombre que peleó contra la maldad muchas veces, tantas que le empezó a aburrir. Saitama. El One Punch Man.

Un héroe es un individual corriente que encuentra la fuerza para soportar obstáculos difíciles. Saitama tenía fuerza. Tenía una fuerza que le permitía derrotar a cualquier malo, sea grande o pequeño, él lo derrotaría. Antes era una persona normal... pero es más fuerte. Se convirtió en el héroe que soñó ser. Él pelea justo, no usa ninguna cosa de armas avanzadas o poderes psíquicos. No, es solamente su propia fuerza.

Un gran héroe una vez dijo: 'Cuando tu tiempo llegue a morir, no seas como los que el corazón están llenos de terror a la muerte, para así cuando el tiempo venga recen para vivir un poco más de diferente manera. Canta tu canción de muerte, y muere como un héroe yendo a casa.' Y es verdad. Porque sin los héroes, ¿quién protegería a las personas? Se necesita coraje para poner su vida en línea para los otros. Y no cualquiera puede obtener esa gran cantidad de coraje. Cuando tienes coraje, tienes fuerza. Y cuando tienes fuerza, tienes una oportunidad de triunfar sobre todo.

Le tomó a Saitama tres años para llegar a éste punto. Su coraje, su determinación, todo le guió hasta éste punto. El héroe sobrepasa a todos. Un héroe que la humanidad necesita. Un héroe que el mal temía. Normalmente los héroes pelean contra monstruos, los que ves en libros de cómics. Pero, ¿Titanes? No, ningún héroe habría pensado en pelear eso. Pero aquí está él. Saitama, el hombre que no tiene límite a su poder, peleando contar una nueva maldad.

Un héroe es alguien que no piensa por símismo, es alguien que es generoso de espíritu, que intenta a ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas. Un héroe para mí, es alguien que salva a gente y que de verdad le importa. Pero a él le importaba? Su trabajo era salvar a gente, eso es lo que hace un héroe. Pero muchos humanos ya murieron por monstruos, y no los pudo salvar. Él es fuerte, es determinado, tiene coraje, y no parará hasta que éste mundo esté libre. No parará hasta que haya hecho su deber completamente. Un deber que se le otorgó a él desde el día que salvó al niño con mentón rarísimo del monstruo humano-cangrejo. Un héroe.

* * *

Saitama estaba felizmente caminando por el cuartel general. Sus manos en su bolsillo, el héroe inhaló el aire dulce que entraba por su nariz. Era un día pacífico. El héroe no podía creer que ha estado ahí dos semanas. Se preguntaba cómo iba todo en la Ciudad-Z. Se preguntaba si Genos lo estaba buscando. Saitama se sintió decepcionado. Prometió a Genos que le enseñaría, que sería su discípulo. Pero ahora está atrapado en éste mundo extraño. Y por encima, ¡no tienen Udon! Dejando salir un suspiro, continuó su caminata, para ser parado por alguien llamándole.

"¡Saitama, señor!"

Girando para ver a quién le pertenecía la voz, Saitama saludó con un leve movimiento de su mano al chico de pelo color rubio. "Oh, Hola Armin." Saludó al chico.

"Buenas tardes, señor," Armin dijo, saludando.

"No hagas eso," Saitama dijo, frotándose las sienes. "No soy un soldado."

"Pero es parte del escuadra Operaciones Especiales," Armin remarcó. Limpiando su garganta, continuó. "Escuche, ésto puede ser muy extraño pero... ¿me podría ayudar en algo?"

"Claro," Saitama respondió, asintiendo con su cabeza. "¿Qué es?"

"Necesito que vaya y hable con mi amiga; Mikasa. Está demasiado preocupada sobre Eren, y no ha hablado tanto como lo ha hecho antes. Usualmente ella no habla, pero ahora está más callada que antes," Armin dijo, una mano en su mentón en pensamiento."Pienso que es sobre usted. O sus poderes, para ser preciso."

"Y, ¿Por qué es eso?" Saitama preguntó, levantando una ceja. "¿Está celosa, o algo?"

"No creo que sea eso," Armin respondió, negando con su cabeza. "Escuche, estoy seguro que el Comandante ya le dijo lo que pasó cinco años atrás, verdad?"

Saitama puso su mano en su mentón en pensamiento. "No creo que pueda recordar tener esa conversación."

Dejando salir un suspiro, Armin se giró. "Sígueme, te guiaré hacia ella y te diré algo sobre Eren y Mikasa. Pero prométeme que lo guardarás en secreto," él dijo, mirando a él antes de que caminara fuera de él.

Asintiendo con su cabeza, Saitama le siguió. Llegando hacia él en solo segundos mientras ahora caminaba junto con el pequeño soldado.

"Hace cinco años atrás, La Muralla María fue rota," Armin empezó, recordando. "Yo, Eren y Mikasa todos vivíamos en el distrito de Shinganshina... el distrito en el que el Titán Colosal apareció y rompió la Muralla. Estuvimos presente durante el desastre. Miré como el Titán Colosal pateó a través de la muralla como si fuera un juego para niños. Las rocas de la muralla aplastó a muchos ciudadanos inocentes. Y después Eren y Mikasa solo... ellos... Ellos corrieron, mientras que yo me quedé paralizado en miedo. No tenía el coraje para hacer nada. Después de unos minutos corrí y corrí hasta que me encontré con Hannes," Armin no podía hacer nada más que sonreír al mencionar su nombre. "Le dije que Eren y Mikasa se fueron a su casa, para que la madre de Eren también evacuara. Él me dijo que los salvaría, y lo miré irse. Después mi abuelo vino y evacuamos."

Saitama asintió con su cabeza, procesando la información.

"P-pero después y-yo," Armin tartamudeó, no pudiendo formar las palabras. "Estaba en el bote, que se dirigía a la Muralla Rose. Ahí es cuando ví a Eren y Mikasa. Eren estaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Sus ojos estaban pálidos. Nos encontramos en el bote y ahí es cuando Mikasa me dijo," él dijo, no pudiendo casi continuar. "Mientras se dirigían a casa, Eren y Mikasa se encontraron con una gran roca la cual había aterrizado en su casa. La mamá de Eren todavía estaba viva, pero atrapada debajo de la roca. Sus piernas estaban aplastados, pero seguía viva. La intentaron sacar, lo intentaron pero... pero había llegado un Titán, y después Hannes llegó y él...él...Él los llevó a zona segura."

"Oh, así que salvo a la mamá de Eren?" Saitama preguntó.

"No," Armin respondió con total seriedad, mirando al suelo mientras continuaban su caminata hacia la locación de Mikasa. "Su madre no fue salvada. En cambio, fue comida... y Eren tuvo que mirar como era devorada en frente de sus ojos."

Un silencio cayó entre los dos mientras continuaban su camino. ¿Qué había que decir? Nada. Ver a tu propia madre, la que te ayudó a crecer, la que te amó, ser comida es algo que nadie tiene que ver. Pero él lo hizo. Eren lo hizo, y le asustaría para siempre.

"Así que eso es lo que pasó," Saitama comentó. "Eso... es algo fuerte. Ese niño pasó por un mal rato procesándolo, eh?"

"Lo pasó," Armin respondió, suspirando. "Pero es lo que encendió la llama dentro de él. Prometió matar a cada uno para vengar a su madre. Y no parará hasta que lo haya hecho."

"Eso es irónico," Saitama dijo, obteniendo la mirada de confusión de Armin. "El niño se convierte en algo que prometió matar. En un Titán," él dijo. mirando a Armin. "Irónico, verdad?"

De repente, una soldada mujer vino caminando hacia Saitama, mirándolo. La soldada caminó más rápido, crujiendo sus dientes en rabia mientras sus manos se convertían en puños.

"¡¿M-Mikasa?!" Armin alcanzó a decir, mirando rápidamente a ella y Saitama. "¿Qué pas-?"

"Apártate, Armin," Mikasa ordenó, ahora parada directamente en frente de Saitama. "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar," ella dijo, mirándolo con rabia.

"Ok," Saitama respondió, una expresión neutral plantada en su cara mientras miraba a Mikasa. "De qué quieres hablar?"

"¿Estás con Eren, verdad? ¿Estás en la escuadra Operaciones Especiales, verdad?" Mikasa preguntó, obteniendo la confirmación; Saitama asintiendo con su cabeza. "Eso significa que eres el que será responsable de su vida. Le prometí a alguien que me haría cargo de él, y pienso mantener esa promesa. Si me doy cuenta que algo le pasó a él, entonces yo personalmente me haré cargo de que nunca camines de nuevo," ella dijo, su mirada intensificándose. "Tú piensas que eres 'lo mejor', ¿cierto? siendo capaz de golpear a dos Titanes fuera de la Muralla con poco esfuerzo. Bueno, no estoy impresionada. Eres fuerte, pero dudo que trates a los demás como tus iguales. Estás asignado al escuadra de Levi, muchos de los soldados o están asustados o curiosos de tí, y el tan llamado 'el más fuerte de la humanidad' tiene un poco de respeto hacia tí."

La expresión de Saitama se convirtió a una de aburrimiento. Dejó salir un ruidoso bostezo, frotando sus ojos mientras juntaba sus labios secos. "¿Eso es todo?" preguntó.

"Eres-¡eres un bastardo!" Mikasa le gritó. Levantando su brazo, Mikasa lanzó un puño al Calvo con Capa. Sus ojos se agrandaron en shock cuando sintió que su puño fue bloqueado por la mano enguantada-color rojo de Saitama. De repente sintió una enorme presión en su mano, y cayó al suelo, su puño aún en la agarrada de hierro de Saitama. Podía sentir sus dedos apunto de partirse. Con frustración miró arriba a Saitama, que miró abajo a ella con una expresión neutral. "¡Suelta mi mano!" Ella demandó, golpeando su mano con la mano que ella tiene libre. Sus ojos se agrandaron una vez más cuando su otra mano fue atrapada por la mano de Saitama. Él apretó su mano, haciéndola reaccionar al dolor mientras que no podía hacer nada. "S-suéltame, ¡idiota! ¡Yo soy el que lo tiene proteger, no tú! ¡Le prometí a ella! ¡Le prometí!"

"¿A quién le prometiste?" Saitama preguntó, su tono de voz y expresión convirtiéndose en seria.

Mikasa gruñó mientras intentaba sacar su mano de la agarrada de Saitama. "¡Como si algún día te lo dijera!" ella gritó. "¡No sabes como es ésto, nunca lo harás! ¡Tienes fuerza, tienes coraje, pero algunos no tenemos! ¡Nunca entenderás como es ser siempre débil!"

"Armin," Saitama dijo, girando su cabeza para mirar a él. "Llévala a que se relaje," él dijo, soltando las manos de Mikasa. "No hablaré con alguien que no quiere escuchar."

"Púdrete, sobrante!" Mikasa gritó, mirando a sus manos mientras casi no podía mover sus dedos. "¡Peléame aquí! ¡Peléame aquí mismo, ahora mismo!" ella demandó, parándose mientras se puso en una posición de combate. "¡No me iré hasta que me golpees de vuelta!" ella gritó, mirándolo a él con un sentimiento de enojo que no sintió hace mucho tiempo.

"No pelearé," Saitama dijo, sin importarle. "No es nada personal, igualmente."

"Bastardo!" corriendo hacia Saitama mientras le lanzó un golpe una vez más. 'No me importa que él me rompa las manos, tengo que demostrarle. Le tengo que demostrar que puedo proteger a Eren.'

Mikasa se sorprendió cuando vio a Saitama no moverse ni un centímetro. Sus ojos se agrandaron en shock cuando su puño colisionó con la cara de él. Sus ojos se agrandaron en shock y caminó levemente hacia atrás, mirando a su mano en paralización pura. "N-no sé... pensé que..." ella dijo, mirando a Saitama. Ella lo miró con miedo intenso cayendo hacia ella. Pero él la miraba con una expresión neutral, aunque aburrida plantada en su cara.

"¿Feliz?" Saitama preguntó, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos. "Me golpeaste. 'Bieen' por tí, ¿no?"

Mikasa le siguió mirando, shock aún presente en su cara.

"¿O sea, por qué tan enojada?" Saitama preguntó, lentamente caminando hacia ella.

"P-porque," Mikasa tartamudeó, intentando sacar las palabras.

"¿Porque qué?" Saitama preguntó.

"¡Por tí!" Mikasa dijo. "Eres fuerte. Eres más fuerte que nadie pudo habérselo imaginado, ¡y aún así actúas como que no te importa tu poder! ¡Es como que no te importa nada! Con poderes como esos, ¡podrías haber acabado con cada uno de los Titanes en el mundo entero! Y aún así aquí estás, ¡uniéndote a una expedición en la que seguramente resultará en las muertes de muchos soldados! Y dices que eres un héroe. Bueno, héroes se suponen que tienen que dar sus vidas por otros, ¿no? ¿No es eso como, 'el código moral' que todos los héroes viven?" Ella preguntó, respirando antes de continuar. "¿Dónde estuviste cinco años atrás? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando los Titanes atacaron la Muralla María? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando... cuando toda la esperanza se había perdido? ¿Dónde, eh? ¡Contéstame, bastardo!"

"Mikasa, por favor," Armin empezó, solo para ser parado por Saitama.

"Ya veo," Saitama dijo, mirándola a ella con una expresión seria. "Es ese día del mes, ¿no?" él susurró en su oreja, su tono de repente normal y como obvio. "Aprecio que quieras hablarme de eso, pero probablemente deberías hablar con alguien que sepa más del tema."

"Id-Idiota, bastardo, ¡pervertido!" Mikasa gritó, sonrojada furiosamente. "¡¿Piensas que es un chiste?!"

"No, las mujeres no toman esas cosas realmente en serio," Saitama respondió, cruzando sus brazos. "Aconsejo conseguir tampones, y quizás comer helado."

"Por qué, ¡tú!" Mikasa gritó, preparada para pegarle de nuevo.

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!"

Todos giraron su cabeza para ver a un familiar chico que es capaz de transformarse en Titán corriendo hacia ellos.

"Eren," Mikasa dijo, su postura de repente degradándose a una de vergüenza. "¿Qué pas-"

"¡¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo?!" Eren gritó a su hermana adoptiva, agarrándola por su collar. "Estás atacando al salvador de la humanidad. ¡¿Cuál es tú problema, idiota?!"

"Eren, yo-."

"¡Cállate de una buena vez, idiota!" Eren la interrumpió, empujándola, accidentalmente hacia Saitama. "Mejor que te disculpes, ¡ahora mismo!"

Girándose para mirar a Saitama, se sorprendió cuando lo vio negar con su cabeza. "No," él susurró. "Todos ustedes," él dijo, serio, obteniendo su atención. "Regresen a sus cuarteles! Armin, estás a cargo," él dijo, girándose y caminando fuera de ellos.

"¡¿Y-yo?!" Armin dijo en shock, mirando rápidamente a sus amigos.

La noche habría llegado. Las noches usualmente eran pacíficas y calladas, y ésta noche no era diferente. Mikasa estaba en su cama, bajo el calor de su sábanas mientras miraba fijamente al techo de su habitación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuó así con Saitama? Eren estaba en lo cierto, era el salvador de la humanidad... pero igual, el pensamiento de dejar a un extraño cuidar la vida de Eren le aterraba. Le prometió a Carla, le prometió a la madre de Eren que lo protegería. Ahora un extraño total aparece de la nada y le roba su deber.

' _Pero cuando bloqueó mi ataque_ ,' Mikasa se pensó a símisma, jugando con las sábanas. 'E _ra como que no estaba haciéndolo con esfuerzo. Se sentía como si me estaba aplastando mis manos, pero la expresión me dijo que no lo estaba ni intentando. Para él se sentiría como si solo estuviera agarrando mis manos, o algo._ ' Mikasa se sonrojó al pensamiento. _'El pervertido, de verdad teniendo las agallas para decirle a una mujer eso.'_

Dejando salir un suspiro, Mikasa giró para estar acostada en el lado. Quizás sobrereaccionó un poco... Pero igual era un bastardo, y un pervertido, no nos olvidemos de eso.

* * *

Saitama miró al cielo hermosamente iluminado por las estrellas. No podía dormir así que decidió estar en el techo de los cuarteles generales para mirar a las estrellas. Se sentó en una pared pequeña, sus ojos un poco abiertos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro. Girando su cabeza, Saitama se dio cuenta de algo. Habían tres nombres escribidos en una piedra, una piedra que estaba sentado recientemente. Concentrado para tener una vista un poco mejor, Saitama leyó los nombres.

 _Levi._

 _Farlan._

 _Isabel._

Sabía quién era Levi, ¿pero quién eran los otros dos? Hm, quizás debería preguntarle.

* * *

 _ **Perdón por las demoras, gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows que me inspiran a seguir!**_

 _ **Si hay algo mal, me dicen por DM o en una review, y lo intentaré corregir si es que puedo.**_

 _ **Una vez más, ¡gracias!**_

 _ **Intentaré publicar más seguido.**_

 _ **También, si quieren que traduzca las notas de autor de la historia original; me dicen, y lo haré!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Había jurado que publiqué el episodio el 29 de Julio, jajajajaja..ja..ja... Eeeh.. No volverá a suceder.**

 **Intentaré ponerme unas 'deadlines' para ver si hago los capítulos más rápido.**

 _ **Próximo capítulo el 19 de Agosto de 2017.**_

 **Vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

Estar cansado no es no común, especialmente para Saitama. Un largo tiempo atrás cuando empezó su entrenamiento intenso, se cansaba muy facilmente. Un hombre normal no empezaría desde esa rutina, debido a que pondría mucho estrés en el cuerpo si no lo entrenaste antes. Normalmente uno empezaría haciendo diez a veinte flexiones, y desde ahí empezar a entrenar hasta llegar a cien. Pero, ¿esas personas sólamente entrenan su cuerpo para impresionar? ¿O lo hacen para en verdad tratar de hacer algo? En muchas veces las personas se juzgan a símismas muy fuerte. O piensan que son muy gordos, o tienen una condición menos que persona X. Juzgarte a tímismo es considerado como falta de auto-estima. O falta de 'no tener destino o lo que sea en tu propio cuerpo y alma'.

Entonces, ¿qué haría la gente cuando piensan que sus metas son imposibles? Buscan por diferentes métodos, usualmente resultando en usando esteroides. Hoy en día los esteroides están desactualizados, y mucha gente va por una modificación completa del cuerpo. Pero eventualmente todos se aburrirían de hacer la misma rutina una y otra vez. Y Saitama no era diferente que esas personas. Era casi la misma rutina para él, también. Se levantaría, comería desayuno, enseñarle a Genos algo-O más especificadamente, Saitama diciéndole a Genos algo que escuchó en TV o algo que se le ocurrió. Pero sin embargo, Genos siempre tomaba su consejo como su vida dependiera de ello. Genos era un chico extraño. Diecinueve años, y queriendo venganza. Su núcleo lleno de odio hacia un ser: El cyborg que mató a su familia, y sacó la villa del planeta.

La venganza puede ser una cosa poderosa, pero también puede ser el enemigo más grande de uno mismo. La venganza puede cegar tu juzgar, y las decisiones que tomas por la sed de venganza, uno puede terminar tomando la decisión incorrecta. Él lo había visto antes. Quién sabe cuantas personas, monstruos, villanos, y cualquier enemigo que él se haya enfrentado quería matarlo. Querían tener su venganza en él. Su venganza en Saitama. Era algo que cada villano soñaba... bueno, ese sería el caso si es que supieran quienes fueron o son. Speed o' Sound Sonic es uno de esos villanos. Entrena bien... esas eran las palabras de consejo que le dio al ninja supersónico cuando tuvieron su primera pelea. ¿Habría entrenado bien? ¿Aún? Saitama no sabía, pero le hubiera agradado.

De todos los monstruos que derrotó, de todo los villanos que puso detrás de las rejas, no habría pensado nunca en pelear contra Titanes. Esos Titanes, los 'monstruos', comían humanos. No buscaban la dominación del mundo, ni tampoco mostraban un poco que sea de inteligencia. No. Solo querían una cosa: Comer humanos. ¿Por qué comer humanos? Nadie en verdad sabe. Quizás es porque es la única cosa que pueden comer, o quizá lo hacen porque no tienen nada más que hacer. Bueno, cualquier razón que sea, los valientes soldados de la humanidad pondrían un paro al terror. Reclamarían su tierra, usando dos llaves importantes en su conquista. Eren Yeager, el chico que posee la habilidad de transformarse en Titan... y Saitama, un humano sin ningún límite a su poder.

Hoy sería el comienzo de la expedición fuera de las murallas. La fuerza entera de la expedición estaban frente de la reja que se abriría pronto, dándoles acceso al territorio de los Titanes. Los ciudadanos estaban presentes. Algunos no tenían confianza, pensando que ésta expedición sería otra pérdida de dinero, y una pérdida de almas. Otros los estaban apoyando, diciéndoles que retomen lo que era de ellos. Su casa, la casa de la humanidad, para ser preciso. Todos estaban vestidos en su uniforme, el emblema de las Alas de la Libertad presente en sus hombros y espaldas. Las Alas de la Libertad, serían puestos en una prueba hoy una vez más... aunque no todos llevaban una.

Hay una persona específica que se rehusó a tener el emblema de la Legión de Reconocimiento en la espalda de su traje, y sus hombros. Saitama, el hombre con ningún límite a su poder.

Hoy seguro que será un mal día.

Un muy mal día para elegir ser un Titán.

* * *

Saitama miró a los lados, mirando los caballos de su compañía que estaba. Se dio cuenta de que Erwin en verdad era un hombre de su palabra cuando dijo que Saitama no necesitará un caballo. No es como si le importara correr toda la expedición. Jé, hasta podría ser un buen entrenamiento temporal. Quizás alguno de esos Titanes sería un reto para él... sssí, la verdad es que no. Dejando salir un suspiro miró arriba hacia Erwin, frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y habló.

"Oye, ¿te importaría decirme de nuevo cuál es mi rol en la vacación de hoy?" él preguntó, obteniendo una risita inaudible de Petra, quien estaba detrás de él.

"Como te dije antes," Erwin respondió, mirando hacia abajo a él y la risa de Petra se paró en un momento cuando vio la expresión seria de Erwin. "Tienes que proteger a Eren si o sí. Tienes que estar en formación no importa lo que pase. Si ves a alguien muriendo, quédate en la formación. Si Levi, o cualquier otro miembro de tu equipo son matados, quédate en tu formación. Si tú y Eren son los únicos que quedan, quédate en formación. Solo si estás seguro de que Eren esté a salvo eres permitido tomar las cosas en tus propias manos, todo eso mientras no pongas en peligro a los otros. Ha esto refrescado tu memoria, ¿Saitama?"

"Supongo," Saitama respondió, rascándose la nariz. "Pero... ¿qué hago si tengo que ir al baño?"

Erwin puso una cara de palo, mientras que varios otros, incluyendo Levi, se golpearon en la frente.

Todos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos, sin embargo, cuando la reja empezó a subir; indicando el comienzo de la expedición.

"¡Atención!" Erwin gritó, obteniendo la atención de todos su soldados. "Hoy es el día que la humanidad tendrá una oportunidad. En el distrito de Shinganshina yace la respuesta que todos deseamos encontrar. Hoy será el día que retomaremos lo que es nuestro, o morir intentándolo. No hay una mejor manera de decirlo que; '¡Dejemos que éste sea el día recordado para la humanidad por ver el mundo como es!'" Erwin dijo, levantando su espada. "¡Adelante!"

Todos dejaron salir gritos de venganza y esperanza mientras salían de la seguridad de las murallas, y al mismo tiempo, entraban al territorio enemigo. Saitama rápidamente corrió con ellos. Caminar tan rápido como los caballos era fácil, un poco muy fácil para ser honesto. Saitama miró hacia atrás, mirando hacia Petra quien, en cambio, le miró a él. Petra le guiñó, e hizo un movimiento de tener sus ojos adelante. Lo que obedeció el Calvo con Capa. miró hacia delante. Hasta que oyó un gruñido, un gruñido que ya ha escuchado varias veces. Mirando hacia al lado, Saitama miró como un Titan de clase 10-metros emergió de las muchas construcciones destruídas.

Preparándose para derrotarlo, Saitama iba a hacerlo, pero fue parado por Levi antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"¿Es tu memoria tan corta?" Levi preguntó, mirando a él. "El equipo de cubierta se hará cargo del Titán. Erwin te dijo que te quedaras en formación sin importar qué. Acabas de casi desobedecerle. Eso te puede encarcelar, o peor, matarte," él dijo, negando con la cabeza. "No te mentiré, vas a ver a muchos de los hombres ser matados. No lo disfrutarás, nadie lo hace. Pero recuerda que para eso se registraron. Saben a lo que se meten, y quieren sacrificar sus vidas para el bien de la humanidad. Siempre recuerda eso." Y con eso dicho, el Capitán empezó a mirar adelante.

Mirando rápidamente al equipo de cubierta, miró como intentaron matar al Titan. Él quería ayudar, quería ayudar mucho, pero tampoco quería que la misión fuese un fallo.

"¡Piénsalo de ésta forma!" una voz le llamó.

Mirando hacia atrás, Saitama miró y vio que era Petra quien le había llamado.

"Tendrás la oportunidad de ver a algunos de nuestros soldados en acción. ¡Creo que estarás sorprendido de nuestras habilidades!" Petra continuó.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Saitama miró hacia delante una vez más.

Cada uno de los soldados de la Legión que no estaban adelante, estaban definitivamente mirando a Saitama con sus bocas abiertas. Éste hombre podía correr tanto como sus caballos. ¡Caballos que fueron específicamente entrenados para éste trabajo! ¡Es imposible que él fuese así de bueno! No podían hacer nada más que pensar que más tenía él en el almacén para ellos. Bueno, habrá que esperar y ver.

Eren miró a sus compañeros y fieles comaradas mientras ponían atención a los campos adelante.

"Señor Olou, ¿Mis amigos podrán en verdad derrotar los Titanes?" Eren preguntó con preocupación.

"Huh?" Olou respondió; con una pregunta. "¿Qué han estado haciendo éste mes pasado? Escucha, niñato, la parte más importante de la expedición es evitar pelear tiTA-"

Olou no pudo hablar más, pues se había mordido su propia lengua.

Eren no dijo nada mientras miró hacia delante, ni si quiera preguntó si Olou estaba bien. Tomó un largo respiro para calmar sus nervios. Esperaba que ésta misión fuese un éxito. Con él en el lado de la humanidad, podrían rotar las mesas. Él mataría a cada uno de los Titanes, y finalmente tener su venganza... Pero después estaba _él._ Eren miró a Saitama, y se paralizó al ver la expresión neutral, aburrida que tenía plantada en su cara. ¿Ni si quiera le asustaba un poco el hecho de que podría morir? Bueno, quizás posee habilidades que sobrepasan el entendimiento humano, pero no tiene sentido. Todavía era un ser normal humano. Tiene que comer y beber para sobrevivir, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué no mostraba ninguna señal de emoción? ¿En serio no le importaba? ¿Ésta misión es aburrida para él?

Eren crujió sus dientes mientras miraba a Saitama. Seguro, tuvieron una buena charla unos días antes de la expedición, pero igual... la expresión que él tiene no le parece correcta. Le hacía... enojar, por alguna razón. Negando con la cabeza, Eren empezó a mirar hacia delante.

"Vayan a la formación longitud!" Erwin dio las instrucciones.

"Nos vemos, Armin," Reiner dijo antes de caer atrás.

"No te mees si ves a un Titán venir e intentar matarte," Jean advirtió antes de caer atrás también.

"Tú también," Armin dijo. Mirando a la distancia, se dio cuenta de una cabeza calva. ¿Ese es Saitama? Y si es, ¿por qué estaba en el medio? Decidiendo ignorarlo, Armin se concentró en la tarea en mano.

* * *

Llamaradas de emergencia. Por todos lados. Saitama miró como Olou disparaba una llamarada verde, señalando a los otros que su situación estaba bajo control. No habían estado si quiera dos horas en la operación y ya muchos sufrieron la desgracia que es la muerte. Él estaba con Levi y su escuadra, haciendo un total de seis soldados y un héroe. Muchas emergencias... Muchas muertes. Casi le hacía moverse. Casi.

"¿Llamaradas negras?" él escuchó a Eren decir en shock.

Girando su cabeza al lado Saitama de hecho vio la llamarada negra que fue disparada al cielo, dejando un camino de humo negro atrás de ella. Llamaradas negras... un Titán abnormal. Ésto no es bueno. Si uno hacía su camino hacia la formación y llegaba a uno de los carros que llevaban apoyo, el resultado sería catastrófico.

"Eren, ¡tú disparas!" Levi ordenó, mirando a Eren.

Eren fue repentinamente despegado de la mirada en shock y giró su cabeza a Levi. "¡Sí, señor!" él respondió. Agarrando la pistola, cargó la señal de humo negro, y subió su mano, para que la pistola apunte hacia arriba. Apretando el gatillo, la llamarada fue disparada, dejando un camino de humo atrás.

"Mira eso," Levi se murmuró a símismo, mirando mientras miraba hacia delante. "Han llegado así de profundo a la formación."

' _Los titanes están cerca,'_ Eren se pensó a símismo mientras miraba a las otras llamaradas que los otros soldados habían disparado. ' _Alguien está peleando bajo esas llamaradas.'_

"Oye, Levi," Saitama le dijo al Capitán, haciendo que el último girara la cabeza.

"¿Qué es ahora?" Levi preguntó, un poco irritado.

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer cuando uno de esos Titanes se acerca a nosotros?" Saitama preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Ahí ya puedes tener tú el control, Saitama," Levi respondió, mirando hacia delante una vez más. "Estoy seguro que tendrás algo en mente."

Saitama se encogió de hombros. Viendo a la distancia lejana, Saitama se dio cuenta que había un bosque. Un muy grande bosque. Levantando una ceja, negó con la cabeza mientras empezó a correr más rápido.

"Hey, ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?" Levi demandó.

"¡Voy al baño!" Saitama replicó. "Estaré en el bosque. ¡No los haré esperar!"

"No te _atrevas_ a romper la for-."

Levi prefirió quedarse callado cuando vio a Saitama correr hacia al bosque con una increíble velocidad, dejando un camino de polvo que entró a sus ojos. Frotando el polvo fuera de sus ojos, Levi miró hacia delante. Saitama, la terquedad de éste tipo era más grande que la suya misma. ¿Ir al baño? Sí, claro, como si creería eso.

"¡Capitán!" Gunther llamó mientras iba con su caballo; atrás de él. "¿Debería yo ir tras él, señor?"

"No," Levi contestó, suspirando. "Probablemente ya llegó al bosque. No hay ninguna manera de llegar ahí tan rápido," él dijo. "Solo espero que cumpla con su palabra y que esté esperando ahí."

"Quizás," Gunther dijo, riéndose a símismo. "Es un poco entusiasta a veces. Aunque dudo que ese entusiasmo llegará cuando se encuentre con un abnormal."

"No creo que él es entusiasta," Levi replicó, haciendo que Gunther levantara una ceja a esa oración. "Por lo que veo, sólamente lo estamos ralentizando. Estoy _seriamente_ considerando decirle a Erwin que envíe a Saitama al distrito de Shinganshina solo, si es que ésta expedición falla."

"Pero no fallará," Gunther replicó, asintiendo con su cabeza. "Ahora ganaremos, estoy seguro de ello."

Lentamente asintiendo con su cabeza, Levi miró hacia delante una vez más. Ahora nadie le distraerá, Saitama está esperando a él y a los otros, y sabe que sin la ayuda de él, la expedición sería totalmente diferente.

En unos pocos minutos el escuadra de Levi llegó a la entrada del bosque. Todos entraron al bosque, pero hay un pequeño problema... No está Saitama. No estaba, nadie lo encontró.

"¿Dónde demonios está?" Eld le preguntó a Levi.

"Estoy tan confundido como tú, Eld," Levi respondió. ' _¿Qué haces, Saitama? Sé que Erwin te dijo que podías tomar las cosas a tus riendas, pero no esperaba que lo harías tan pronto._ ' Levi se pensó a símismo mientras él y su escuadra avanzaban más profundo al bosque.

* * *

"Oye, ¿qué hacemos en éste lugar turístico?" Jean preguntó mientras cabalgaban en el bosque, "Estamos totalmente fuera de nuestro destino y del punto de retorno."

"No lo sé," Armin contestó, "pero la orden vino del Comandante Erwin, después de todo. Debería tener un plan."

"¿Qué tipo de plan?" Jean preguntó, "¿Están planeando hacer una bienvenida a nosotros los nuevos reclutas en un lugar turístico?"

"No creo," Armin contestó.

"Era una broma," Jean clarificó. "Igualmente, esa mujer gigante nos sigue. No podemos quedarnos aquí. La única cosa que me imagino es que vamos a otra parte a hacer otra cosa."

"Todos, ¡alto!" Un élite ordenó.

Todos pararon en frente de un largo bosque antes de bajarse de sus caballos.

"Bien, escuchen, reclutas," el soldado empezó, "Ahora haremos un contra-ataque. Saquen sus espadas y esperen en los árboles. Si cualquier Titan entra al bosque, párenlos a toda costa."

"E-er señor, ¿Qué hac-?"

"¡ _Cállate_ y sigue las órdenes!" él demandó antes de ir a un árbol.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué está pasando?" Jean demandó.

* * *

"¡Capitán Levi!" Eren llamó.

"¿Qué?" Levi contestó en irritación.

"Bueno, estamos en medio del bosque," Eren empezó, "Si seguimos así, no sabríamos de dónde vienen los Titanes."

"No vayas a lo obvio," Levi contestó, "No podemos hacer eso. Pero mira alrededor, esos árboles gigantes, es el ambiente perfecto para el equipo 3D. Y usa esa pequeña cabeza que tienes. Si no quieres morir, piensa."

"Pero, ¿Qué pasa con Saitama?" Eren preguntó. "No sabemos donde está. Ni si quiera sabemos lo que le pasó. ¿Nos dejó? ¿Está ayudando a los otros?"

"No," Levi contestó.

"Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo?" Eren demandó.

"Saitama salió porque el quería hacerlo, porque Erwin le dio permiso. Erwin sí que le puso fé a él," Levi explicó. "Hizo su decisión; la de pelear. Si nos vamos atrás no ayudará en nada. Saitama está solo ahora. Pero tú y yo sabemos de qué es capaz, o, ¿se te olvidó los dos Titanes que golpeó y los llevó volando fuera de la muralla con muy poco esfuerzo?"

Eren se crujió los dientes. Lamentablemente Levi está en lo cierto. Odia admitirlo, pero Saitama es en verdad más fuerte. Más fuerte que cualquier otro quien haya conocido. Seguro no peleó contra Saitama en su forma Titán, pero la salida de esa pelea sería la misma. Él sería derrotado y seguramente llevado volando fuera de la muralla con solo un golpe.

Miró a sus compañeros y se le agrandaron los ojos en shock al ver que todos tenían caras de preocupación. ¿No saben lo que está pasando? Levi, ¿sabe lo que está pasando también?

Eren y el resto de la escuadra se le agrandaron los ojos cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido de temblor seguido por un sonido de un golpe. Todos miraron arriba para ver un humo negro ser disparado al aire.

"¿Humo negro?" Eren preguntó.

"Es directamente atrás de nosotros," Olou se dio cuenta.

"Debería ser la Titan Hembra," Eld dijo.

"Saquen sus espadas," Levi ordenó mientras él sacaba las suyas. "Si lo vemos, será por solo un segundo."

Eren miró atrás de él mientras no escuchaba nada más que silencio. Odiaba ahora que sabía que había una amenaza, pero no lo podía ver. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte cuando escuchaba algo acercándose.

"Hola."

El corazón de Eren se saltó un latido cuando vio a Saitama correr atrás de él. Gritando en total terror, el joven soldado rápidamente intentó reponer su compostura mientras le miraba. "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota?!" exclamó, crujiendo sus dientes. "¡Pensamos que estabas muerto!"

"Oh, no lo estoy. Solo quería explorar el bosque un poco, ver qué animales viven aquí. También tuve que ir al baño, y por eso estoy aquí... en el bosque. ¿Qué hacen ustedes? ¿Y qué pasa con ese Titan Hembra?" Saitama respondió, levantando una ceja.

"Un Titán con forma de mujer atacó nuestra formación y mató a varios de nuestros hombres," Petra contestó, atrás de Saitama. "Tenemos que proteger a Eren, y eso incluye a la Titán hembra."

"Oh," Saitama respondió. "Eso suena... ¿inteligente?"

Petra puso una cara de palo mientras dejó salir un suspiro. "En verdad no te estás tomando en serio esto, ¿no?" ella preguntó.

"¿Tomando qué en serio? Solamente pensaba que sería una buena idea ir donde están ustedes, o eso es lo que Erwin me dijo que tenía que hacer-."

"Lo que quiere decir es," Levi le interrumpió. "Que él estará en nuestro lado hoy, no saldrá de acá, solo si es absolutamente necesario."

Saitama le dio un pulgar arriba, corriendo ahora atrás de el Capitán. "Aunque... alguna idea de cuanto más hay que correr?" él le susurró.

"Escucha," Levi le susurró de vuelta. "Le contestaste correctamente la pregunta de Erwin por alguna razón. Actúas como que no te importa nada pero puedes ser inteligente en algunas situaciones. Capturaremos a la Titán hembra, sin que tú la mates."

"Ok," Saitama respondió, asintiendo con su cabeza. "Creo que el resto de tu grupo te odiará por mantener esto un secreto."

"Estoy preparado para tener la respons-."

Levi fue interrumpido por un sonido ensordecedor. Todos se giraron atrás para ver a un soldado a través de los árboles, solo para que fuese atrapado por una mano gigante y aplastado en un árbol cercano, sangre alrededor del cuerpo con partes rotas de huesos en árboles cercanos. Después emergió y empezó a correr hacia al escuadra de Levi. La cosa que los estaba persiguiendo. La cosa que mató a muchos de sus soldados. La Titán Hembra.

"Parece que tomó el cebo," Levi susurró mientras miraba a Saitama. "Sé que ésto puede sonar raro, pero intenta no golpearle muy duro para que resista la parte de nuestro plan. Necesitamos al que esté ahí dentro, ¿recuerdas?"

Saitama asintió con su cabeza, mirando atrás a la Titán hembra. Genos le encantaría enfrentarse contra ésta cosa. Quizás si él estuviera aquí, Saitama le hubiera dejado.

* * *

 _Unos pocos días antes de la expedición, oficina de Erwin..._

 _"¿Dónde crees que el enemigo está?" Erwin preguntó al Calvo con Capa, cruzando sus brazos._

 _"¿El enemigo?" Saitama preguntó, levantando una ceja. "Esa cosa que acabas de decir me recuerda a una película una vez ví. El enemigo se había infiltrado a un grupo que peleaba contra un tipo de gobierno corrupto y.-"_

 _"Así que sabes," Erwin remarcó, dejando salir una risa. "Después de todas las personas que les pregunté, contestaste mi pregunta con una respuesta que puedo usar."_

 _"Espera, pero no contesté nada. Solo dije que me recor-."_

 _"Hay un espía entre nosotros. Un espía del enemigo."_

 _Saitama se pegó en la frente. ¿Y le llamaban el obvio?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NA = Pues me he conseguido el Word y cuantos fallos tengo, jajaja…**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs, follows y todo! Me inspiran demasiado a seguir con esto.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo será el domingo 27 de Agosto de 2017.**_

 _ **Digo el día de semana porque, bueno, soy de Latinoamérica y si hay alguien que ve esto desde Europa que más o menos se pueda ¿…idear…?**_

 _ **No tengo ni idea de lo que digo; pero igualmente ¡muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Si me quieren decir algún fallo que tenga la historia después del episodio 1 (que lo traduje como el asco) ¡que me diga por favor para arreglarlo!**_

 _ **Aprovechando ésta nota de autor larga me gustaría darle créditos a Soulwars1998 ¡por crear esta grandiosa historia!**_

 _ **Vamos al capítulo. /NA**_

* * *

Ningún miembro de la escuadra de las Operaciones Especiales se había sentido tan en terror como hoy. No solo estaban siendo perseguidos por una probable mayor amenaza que se hayan encontrado, pero su Capitán ni si quiera les daba permiso para atacarle. Bah, ni si quiera les contestaba sus preguntas. No era el Capitán Levi que todos conocían y respetaban... no, era como que algo le impedía.

"Capitán, por favor, ¡déjenos cambiar a nuestro equipo de maniobras 3D y derrotarlo!" Petra insistió, su tono lleno de miedo mientras tomaba una rápida mirada a la Titán Hembra, quien mató a otro soldado más.

De nuevo, Levi no respondió ni miró atrás.

"¡Lo transformaré en carne minúscula!" Eld dijo, rabia y frustración claramente presente en su voz. Miró a Saitama. "Saitama, ¡¿por qué diablos no te enfrentas al enemigo?! ¡¿Pensé que dijiste que no tomabas ordenes?!" él gritó al calvo, que hizo lo mismo que Levi, ni si quiera verlo o darle una respuesta. "¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?" Eld dijo para asimismo. "Primero vamos al bosque, y ¿ahora el capitán Levi no nos deja usar nuestra arma más poderosa para derrotar al Titán? ¿Solo, qué está pasando aquí?"

"Todos, cúbranse los oídos," Levi ordenó mientras agarraba su pistola de llamaradas. La apuntó arriba y apretó el gatillo, liberando un sonido ensordecedor.

"¿Un ataque a sonido?" Eren preguntó mientras se cubría los oídos.

"¿Cuál es tu trabajo?" Levi preguntó, ahora mirándolo. "¿Está en mi libro que te dejes por las emociones? No. La misión de nuestra escuadra es llevar a este _estúpido_ niño fuera del peligro," él dijo, ahora mirando hacia delante. "Incluso si toma nuestras vidas."

Eren miró a su capitán en shock. ¿La misión era para protegerlo? Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta por qué Saitama estaba en la escuadra. Estaba ahí como una última esperanza, si todos fallan en protegerlo. Porque con sus habilidades podría enfrentarse con la Titán Hembra sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero... ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? La podía derrotar con un solo golpe fluído, y estarían a salvo. ¡¿Por qué diablos Saitama no peleaba?! ¿Por qué no estaba el tan llamado salvador de la humanidad salvando la humanidad? Crujiendo sus dientes en rabia, Eren tiró de su caballo mientras el caballo aumentaba su paso, haciéndole correr atrás de Saitama y giró su cabeza para mirarle. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Por qué no atacas?"

"Eren, ¡vuelve a la formación!" Petra ordenó.

Eren, ignorando a la soldada mujer, continuó. "Todos piensan tan alto de tí. Todos piensan que tú serás quien le ponga el fin a todo esto. Entonces, ¡¿Por qué _diablos_ no haces lo que se supone que tienes que hacer?! ¡¿Por qué no peleas?!"

"Eren," Levi dijo, mirando a él. "Vuelve a la formación y deja a Saitama tranquilo."

Eren crujió sus dientes mientras sentía una corrida de frustración e impotencia darle. Dejó salir un suspiro antes de ir a su posición original.

"Seguiremos huyendo en caballo, ¿entienden?" Levi dijo, mirando adelante de nuevo.

"¡Sí, señor!" Petra respondió. Ella miró a Saitama, su expresión cambiando a una de frustración y confusión. _'Eren está correcto en una cosa.'_ Se dijo asímisma. ' _Todos, incluso el Capitán Levi dijo que nos salvarías. Todos dijeron eso. ¿Por qué no nos ayudas? ¿Saitama?'_

"¿Continuar huyendo? ¿a dónde?" Eren preguntó, viendo atrás. "¡Ya está muy atrás de nosotros!" exclamó, mirando a la Titán Hembra. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a dos soldados volando a través de los árboles. Ahora volando con la Titán Hembra, Eren miró en horror como los soldados sacaron sus espadas. "¡¿De nuevo?! ¡Los refuerzos!" exclamó en shock. "Si no ayudamos, ¡serán eliminados como los otros!"

"Eren, ¡ojos adelante!" Gunther ordenó, mirando a él.

"¡Gunther!" Eren dijo, mirándolo a él en shock.

"¡No se ralenticen! ¡Vayan rápido, aún!" Eld agregó, mirándolo a él con ojos llenos de determinación.

"Eld," Eren dijo, mirándolo ahora a él. "¿Por qué? Si la escuadra de Levi no puede detenerlo, ¿quién lo hará?"

Eren giró su cabeza atrás para ver a un soldado ir directo a la cara del Titán. La Titán Hembra subió su mano y fue a la matanza. Agarrando al pobre soldado, tiró del soldado a un árbol cercano. Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron en horror cuando vio la escena. "Otra muerte, podríamos haberlo salv-."

Antes de que Eren pudiese continuar, sintió unas manos en su cintura. Girando su cabeza, se dio cuenta que era el soldado que vio ser aplastado; el cual ahora está sentado en su caballo, agarrado a su cintura. "¡¿Pero qué es esto?!" Eren exclamó.

"¡No tengo ni idea!" el soldado respondió en shock. "¡Un minuto estoy peleando contra esa cosa, y el otro estoy aquí, en éste caballo!"

"¿Entonces quién demonios?" Eren dijo en confusión. Girando su cabeza una vez más para ver qué pasaba atrás, sus ojos se agrandaron una vez más cuando vio a Saitama saltar a un árbol cercano. Había otro soldado cerca de la Titán Hembra, y estaba a punto de enfrentarla, pero Saitama saltó del otro árbol y-con inmensa velocidad-agarró al soldado. Saltando a otro árbol, Saitama hizo lo mismo. Eren miró como la Titán Hembra seguía todos los movimientos. Movía las manos furiosamente, como si estuviera intentando matar a una mosca. La 'mosca'-siendo Saitama-solamente saltaba de árbol en árbol, mientras el soldado descansaba en su hombro. Teniendo suficiente de jugar a la atrapada, Saitama saltó hacia el caballo de Gunther, y puso el soldado ahí. El soldado, tratando de no vomitar su comida, miró a Saitama.

"G-gracias, señor," el soldado le agradeció, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Saitama le dio un saludo de dos dedos, antes de correr hacia Levi.

"¿Ves? ¡Sabía que lo haría!" Petra dijo, haciendo que Eren le viera directamente. "Sabía que nos ayudaría. Él solamente esperaba a hacerlo en el tiempo correcto, eso es todo."

Eren no dijo nada mientras miraba directo a Saitama. Quizás ayudó a salvar a esos dos soldados, pero no mató al Titán. ¿Por qué diablos no lo hizo? ¿Estaba asustado de no tener la fuerza para matarle? ¿Por qué...? ... ¿Por qué Eren se apoyaba en otras personas? ¿Desde cuándo? Podía matar a esa cosa él mismo. Sí, lo podía hacer. No necesitaba a _nadie._ Él podía matar esa cosa ahora mismo, aquí mismo, y nadie le odiaría. Mirando a su mano, Eren abrió su boca y lentamente cerraba su boca. Así es. No hay vuelta atrás. Podrían pensar mal de él después de esto, pero hizo la cosa bien. Lentamente cerrando sus ojos, Eren se preparó.

"¿Qué haces, Eren?" Petra le gritó, mirándolo a él con una expresión de shock, pero al mismo tiempo una enojada. "Estás permitido solamente hacer eso cuando tu vida está en peligro. ¿Nos hiciste esa promesa, cierto?"

Eren miró a ella por un momento. Quizás estaba en lo cierto. Si le hizo esa promesa. Él prometió a todos que solamente cuando su vida está en peligro. Pero... su vida _está_ en peligro. La Titán Hembra estaba en su cola y muchos hombres ya murieron por la misma razón. Si no fuese por Saitama, esos dos soldados hubieran muerto, también.

"Cualquier cosa que estás planeando hacer," el soldado que estaba sentado atrás de Eren dijo, "por favor no lo hagas. No tengo ni idea de qué les prometiste exactamente, pero supongo que es algo importante."

¿Importante? Jaja, las promesas se _tienen_ que romper. Ahora mirando a su mano, Eren se preparó para transformarse.

"¡Eren!" Petra le llamó una vez más, tratándole de hacerle parar.

"No estás equivocado," Levi de repente dijo, haciendo que todos le miraran. "Hace lo que debes hacer. Está claro para mí... él en verdad es un monstruo. No porque se puede transformar en Titán. No importa cuánto le intentes hacer resistir, cualquier reja que le pongas detrás... nunca se rendiría. Para nadie. Eren, nuestra decisión contradice tus sensibilidades por el gran agujero que existe entre nuestras experiencias. Sin embargo, no tienes que depender en la experiencia. Decide. ¿Confiarías en tu propia fuerza? O ¿pondrías tu fé en la Tropa de Exploración, incluyéndome? No sé la respuesta," Levi admitió. "Nunca lo hice... Si confiar en mí o confiar en mis compañeros... Igualmente. Nadie sabe cuál es el resultado," él dijo, su mirada adelante. "Eso dicho, todo lo que puedes hacer es... tratar de hacer lo mejor y elegir una decisión que no te haga arrepentir."

Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron una vez más a las palabras del Capitán. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Debería apoyarse en otros? O podría superar el obstáculo solo. Mirando abajo a su mano, Eren una vez más abrió su boca.

"Eren," Petra dijo, haciendo que él le mirara otra vez. "Ten fe."

 _"Encontré una manera para evitar matarte."_

Esas eran las palabras que pasaron por la cabeza de Eren cuando recordó algo importante. Quizás estaban en lo cierto. ¿Qué si pelear en su propia cuenta era la decisión incorrecta? Acaba de ganar su confianza, ¿y ahora iba a poner todo eso en la punta del cerro por _un_ solo Titán fuerte? Él tiene que tener fe en ellos. Mirando rápidamente a todos, paró cuando su mirada dio a Saitama. ¿Era en verdad lo que se decía sobre él? ¿Era en verdad un héroe? Éste hombre no era normal, muy lejos de ello. No podría llamarse un hombre mortal. No podía si quiera llamarse 'humano' ya. Éste hombre... las cosas de las que era capaz... Todos tenían fe en él, incluso el Capitán Levi y el Comandante Erwin. Era como si todos pensaban que Saitama pondría la solución a todo esto. Para acabar la guerra... quizás si lo era. Quizás en verdad es la solución. Era fuerte, más fuerte que todos... incluso más fuerte que la forma Titán de Eren.

"¡Señor, Saitama!" Eren llamó al héroe. "Prométeme que cuando esto se acabe, me digas cómo eres tan fuerte. Quiero ser como tú-no, ¡Necesito ser como tú!"

"Eren, ¡haz tu decisión!" Levi interrumpió, silenciando a Saitama antes de que le conteste. "¡No arrastres a Saitama a eso!"

Eren cerró sus ojos y crujió sus dientes. "¡Seguiré corriendo!" él gritó, haciendo que todos le vieran a él en shock.

Y continuaron huyendo. La Titán Hembra todavía estaba justo detrás de ellos, pero no les importaba. Seguirían corriendo. Seguirían huyendo. Van a mantener a Eren a salvo, incluso si les cuesta sus vidas.

"Casi estamos ahí," Levi le susurró a Saitama. "Sabes que hacer. Necesitaremos tu ayuda para sacar quien sea que esté ahí, ¿entendido?"

Saitama asintió con su cabeza, mirando a la Titán Hembra, que ahora intentaba agarrar a Eren. ¿Mataría al Titán? No. ¿Le hará heridas? Probaablementee, pero quizás no. Iba a ayudar a extraer a quien sea que esté ahí, nada más.

Después de unos cuantos minutos corriendo, la escuadra de Levi llegó a un área abierta. La Titán hembra golpeó su puño al suelo, casi pegando a Eren. La Titán hembra giró su cabeza, solo para ser bienvenida por muchos soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento que estaban parados en unas varias ramas.

Erwin, que estaba colgado de un árbol, su pie suavemente puesto en la superficie del árbol, habló. "¡Fuego!" ordenó, moviendo su espada al aire. Segundos después varias explosiones fuertes siguieron, enviando un montón de-lo que parecía una versión más mortal de los cables del equipo de maniobras 3D-al Titán. Las lanzas hicieron impacto con el Titán, agujereando su piel mientras el Titán subía sus manos y las descansaba en su cuello, protegiendo su nuca.

La escuadra de Levi entera, excepto Levi y Saitama, miró atrás mientras una nube de humo les hacía borrosa su visión, previniendo que vean lo que estaba pasando.

"Vayan un poco más adelante y aten a sus caballos, saquen a los dos soldados y cambien al equipo de maniobras 3D," Levi ordenó, mirando a Saitama. "Los dos estaremos actuando independientemente un rato. Eld, te dejo a cargo," Levi dijo mientras subía de su caballo, parado ahora en su espalda. "Mantengan a Eren escondido a una apropiada distancia fuera de ese Titán. Alguien que cuide mi caballo."

Eren vio arriba para ver a Levi volar a un árbol cercano. Levi fue seguido por Saitama, quien acaba de saltar hacia él. Eren, no impresionado por el acto, miró atrás de él una vez más. "¿En serio lo harán?" se dijo a símismo cuando el humo se limpió, permitiendo que observara con más atención lo que pasó. "¿Lo capturarán vivo?"

* * *

"Parece que lo hemos inmovilizado," Levi remarcó, ahora parado atrás de Erwin en una gran rama, viendo abajo al Titán hembra.

"No podemos bajar la guardia ahora," Erwin dijo, mirando a Levi. De repente Saitama estaba parado antes de él. Mirando a Saitama, Erwin dio una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de agradecimiento. "Pero igualmente, buen trabajo haciéndole que venga hacia aquí."

"Pudimos solamente comprar más tiempo gracias a la guardia que se sacrificó. No podría ser posible sin ellos," Levi replicó.

"¿Así es?" Erwin preguntó.

"Exacto." Levi respondió, mirando a la Titán hembra una vez más mientras veía el miedo presente en su cara. "Gracias a ellos, podemos conocer a ésta persona dentro de esa cosa. Solo espero que no se hayan hecho algo."

"Levi," Erwin dijo, obteniendo su atención. "Vete con Mike. Necesitaremos a los dos para sacar a quien sea que esté ahí."

"Considéralo hecho," Levi dijo mientras saltaba fuera de la rama del árbol y volaba a otra.

Solamente dos presentes en la rama. Saitama y Erwin. Héroe y Comandante. Soldado y un tipo normal y corriente. Saitama miró a Erwin. "Entonces," él dijo, rascándose en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "¿Quieres que... saque a él o ella fuera?" él preguntó, apuntando a la Titán hembra. "¿O quieres que me una al resto de la escuadra?"

"No," Erwin respondió, negando con la cabeza. "Primero, paso a paso. ¡Artillería dos y tres, fuego! ¡Disparen todo lo que tienen!" él ordenó, subiendo su espada mientras los soldados que estaban en la artillería hacían lo que les ordenaron. Más lanzas de cable fueron disparadas al Titán, inmovilizando sus extremidades, previniendo que escapara.

* * *

"¿Eso era, no?" Eren le preguntó a Petra, "pero los nuevos reclutas como yo fuera, ¿no deberían haberle contado a algún veterano en esto como tú?"

"¡Cállate!" Olou ordenó.

"¿Dices que el Comandante y el Capitán no confían en nosotros?" Petra demandó, rabia claramente presente en su voz.

"N-no," Eren contestó. "Pero por lo que vi, parece que sí."

"Petra, ¡sácale los dientes!" Olou gritó mientras apuntaba su espada a Eren, "¡Cambia sus dientes de al frente con sus muelas!"

"No, es como Eren dijo," Eld se puso de acuerdo, "Creo que el Comandante tiene una razón para mantener esto un secreto."

"Entonces, ¿por qué?" Gunther preguntó.

"Hay una razón para no confiar en tus compañeros," Eld empezó, "Un humano transformante, o un espía, está trabajando por aquí."

"¿Eh?" Eren exclamó.

"Los únicos que puede confiar en son los que han estado acá más de cinco años," Eld continuó.

"Ya veo," Gunther murmuró.

"Así que eso es," Olou dijo, "¿Lo entiendes Eren?"

Eren asintió con su cabeza.

"Pero creo que encontré algo más raro," Eld agregó.

"¿Raro?" Petra preguntó.

"Sí," Eld respondió. "Creo que Saitama también sabe."

Todos miraron a Eld como si fuera un insano. ¿Cómo puede Saitama saber?

"¡¿Saitama?!" Olou exclamó, "¿Él cómo es posible que sepa del plan? El tipo obvio que no le importa nada de la misión. ¡¿Por qué sabría del plan?!"

"Creo que es porque Erwin confía en Saitama. Yo creo que también deberíamos nosotros," Eld respondió, cruzando sus brazos. "Salvó a esos dos soldados de una muerte repentina, y la Titán hembra, mientras intentaba pegarle, no podía ni si quiera rozarlo un poco. Éste tipo no es como los que hemos visto. Y todavía tenemos que ver su potencial máximo."

"Bueno pero si Erwin confía en Saitama, ¿cómo entró al plan? La última vez que ví, no creo que a Saitama le preguntaron la pregunta," Olou recordó.

"Quizás sí la respondió, pero no nunca hemos sabido o hemos escuchado de eso." Petra sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sinceramente estoy sorprendido de que no sepas, Petra," Olou dijo, sonriendo mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarla a ella. "O sea, tú y Saitama están demasiado tiempo juntos. Si no sabría algo más, diría que tienes un pequeño 'gusto' por el calvito."

Petra resopló, una pequeña pista de rojo en sus mejillas. "¿Y qué sí es así? No sería extraño, ahora, ¿no? No estaría sorprendida si otra mujer cae por él. Un hombre que puede golpear a Titanes a la muerte, me gustaría verte haciendo eso, Olou." Ella sonrió, cruzando sus brazos.

"¡Maté a muchos más que ese bastardo que tú, o él!" Olou replicó.

"¿Y? Eso no significa que seas más fuerte que él. O sea, él le golpeó a Levi hasta al suelo cuando le llevaron a la corte, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿L-lo hizo?" Olou tartamudeó, caminando hacia atrás. "¿El Capitán Levi fue golpeado al suelo… por él? ¿Cómo?" se preguntó asímismo.

"Porque el tipo no tiene límite en su poder, yo creo," Gunther dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "O sea, tú viste cuando estaba esquivando los golpes de la Titán femenina. Era tan rápido, no podía adivinar en qué árbol iba a saltar después.

"Me pregunto si él podría haber llevado esa gran roca y sellar la apertura de la Muralla Rose, también," Eld comentó, rascándose el mentón. "Supongo que veremos cuando lleguemos a la Muralla Maria y sellar las dos aperturas ahí."

"¡Dejen de alabarlo como si fuera un dios!" Olou dijo, rabia y frustración claramente presente en su voz. "¡Se están metiendo en mis nervios!"

* * *

"Si supiéramos que había un Titán entre nosotros, las cosas serían diferentes," Jean dijo.

Armin no dijo nada por un momento. "No, él no estaba equivocado."

"¿De qué hablas?" Jean demandó. "Podríamos todos haber muerto."

"Jean, decir algo que hubiera pasado diferente solamente pasa cuando todo está hecho," Armin explicó, "nadie puede predecir el resultado final. Pero habrá un tiempo que alguien tiene que hacer una decisión. Erwin eligió a sus compañeros sobre las personas que viven dentro de la Muralla. Si hay una cosa que sé es ésta: Si alguien quiere cambiar, tendrá que abandonar todo."

Jean levemente hizo una mueca, sabiendo de quién hablaba Armin.

"Gente que no pueden abandonar nada, son incapaces de cambiar algo," Armin declaró, "En orden para ser un monstruo, tienes que tirar tu humanidad."

* * *

"¡Fuego!" Erwin ordenó.

Los soldados dispararon los restos de los cables en lanza hacia la Titán hembra mientras Hanji empezó a reírse.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Hanji sonrió, "No puedes rascarte si te da una cosquilla. Mover un músculo está fuera de las preguntas, probablemente por siempre. Lo más que te muevas y cures tus heridas, menos te puedes mover," Ella dijo, riéndose. "¿Pero por qué Levi y Mike no vienen aún? Ya estarían cortando esto."

Mike y Levi atacaron por atrás, intentando cortar las manos de la Titán hembra, pero cristalizó sus manos el momento que sus espadas hicieran contacto, causando que se rompieran.

"¿Armadura?" Hanji preguntó. "¿Desde cuándo tenía armadura?"

Levi y Mike estaban atrás de Erwin, habiendo aterrizado en la superficie de una rama que también estaba Saitama.

"Es inútil, puede endurecer su piel y proteger específicas partes de su cuerpo," Levi dijo. Dejando salir un suspiro, giró su cabeza a Saitama. "Saitama, sácale los brazos si lo necesitas hacer, pero tienes que tener seguro que la persona dentro esté viva o vivo no importa qué."

"Claro," Saitama respondió, una expresión neutral en su cara mientras simplemente caminó fuera de la rama, y aterrizando en la cabeza de la Titán hembra. "Hola," él dijo, deslizándose fuera de su cara y agarrándose de su nariz. "Me pregunto si podría entrar ahí y subir y… entrar al cerebro o algo," se preguntó. Mirando arriba a la Titán hembra, se dio cuenta que ella también estaba viéndole a él. Y por alguna razón, la expresión de su cara le recordaba a alguien. "Oye, ¿te importaría salir?" Saitama preguntó, su cabeza moviéndose a los lados. "No me acostumbro a herir a otras personas. Claro si fueses un monstruo las cosas serían diferentes. Pero aún eres humano. Solo… estás atrapada o atrapado en dentro de ese cuerpo Titán que tienes. Escucha, ¿por qué no sales y hablamos, ok?" él dijo, dándole una sonrisa.

La Titán Hembra no le dijo nada; ni se movió.

"Ok, quizás te podría ofrecer algo para comer. ¿Te gusta el Udon?" Saitama preguntó.

De nuevo, no hizo nada.

"Estás de suerte que Genos no está aquí, o ya te hubiera incinerado," Saitama se murmuró a símismo.

"Oye, ¿Por qué no sales ya?" una voz preguntó.

Saitama miró arriba para ver a Levi encima de la cabeza de la Titán hembra.

"No tenemos todo el día, ¿sabes?" Levi continuó. "Mira, ¿qué sería de ti? ¿Serás capaz de escapar de esto?" Levi preguntó. "Desearía que te des cuenta de los problemas que nos causas, pero estoy disfrutando esto mucho."

"Oh, cierto, hay algo que te quiero preguntar," Levi continuó. "¿Está bien si te corto las manos y los pies? Deberían crecer de nuevo, ¿no? Estoy hablando de tu cuerpo real. Sería un problema que murieses."

La Titán hembra abrió su boca, dejando a Levi confundido. La Titán hembra dejó salir un grito, causando que la Legión de Reconocimiento entera cubriese sus oídos, excepto Saitama, que solamente colgaba de su nariz. Causó que el viento subiera y ese mismo grito se escuchó por todo el bosque. La Titán hembra paró de gritar, y hubo un silencio repentino ensordecedor.

"¿Fue eso su grito de muerte?" un soldado preguntó.

El Comandante Erwin miró a la Titán hembra, y a Saitama que aún colgaba de su nariz. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

"Erwin, huele," Mike informó.

"¿De qué dirección?" Erwin preguntó.

"De todos lados," Mike contestó.

"Rápido, ¡los explosivos!" Erwin ordenó.

"Erwin, vendrán del este," Mike informó.

De repente, tres Titanes emergieron del bosque y fueron hacia la Titán hembra. Levi rápidamente saltó de la cabeza de la Titán y cortó la nuca de dos de los Titanes. El otro, el más pequeño; clase de 3-metros, se salvó y empezó a comer la pierna de la Titán hembra.

' _Así que están ahí para comérsela'_ Erwin se dio cuenta.

"¡Los Titanes vienen de todos lados!"

Saitama miró alrededor para ver a una multitud de Titanes dirigiéndose a la Titán hembra. Esto es malo.

"¡Defiendan a la Titán hembra! ¡Incluso si les toma sus vidas!" Erwin ordenó.

Saitama, que aún estaba colgado de la nariz de la Titán hembra, dejó salir un suspiro mientras se soltaba de su nariz. Cayendo al suelo, el tiempo parecía ralentizarse para el héroe mientras golpeaba a Titanes directo a unos varios árboles cercanos. Giró su cabeza para ver a un Titán grande de clase 10-metros moviéndose hacia la cabeza de la Titán hembra. Agarrando la mano del Titán, Saitama subió al Titán por el aire y lo giró como si fuese un elástico. Satisfactoriamente golpeando a varios Titanes, empujándoles hacia atrás en el proceso, Saitama tiró al Titán que tenía agarrado a varios otros Titanes.

Finalmente cayéndose al suelo, Saitama miró arriba para ver que aún habían unos diez Titanes atacando a la Titán hembra, mordisqueando y sacando carne. Saltando, Saitama golpeó a dos clase de 4 metros al aire, haciéndoles volar hasta muy arriba. Girando su cabeza hacia dos Titanes que tenían sus dientes hundidos en la carne de la Titán hembra, agarró sus pelos y los tiró fuera de la Titán hembra. Los dos Titanes, que aún tenían un montón de carne en sus bocas, fueron golpeados unos a otros con una fuerza que hizo sus cabezas literalmente hacer 'pop'.

Dejando salir un suspiro de nuevo, Saitama empujó a dos Titanes fuera de la Titán hembra, enviándolos volando sobre unos varios árboles. Ahora hay unos pocos que quedan.

"Golpes normales consecutivos," Saitama dijo mientras un aluvión de puños con guantes rojos hizo impacto con los Titanes. Los cuerpos de los Titanes empezaron a tornarse rojo, y antes de que alguien lo procesara, explotaron, dejando atrás nada más que sangre, carne, y huesos. Todos estaban cubiertos de sangre, y tuvieron que escudarse a símismos. Era caliente, pero sobrevivirían.

"Dios santo," Mike alcanzó a decir mientras iba hacia Saitama, quien estaba en un gran lago de sangre, una docena o incluso más Titanes desintegrándose alrededor de él.

"¡Me quiero casar con él!" Hanji exclamó, una pista de rojo en su cara mientras un poco de saliva salió de su boca.

Levi solamente estaba parado atrás de Erwin, quienes tenían la misma expresión plantada en su cara. Una expresión de shock en lo más puro.

"Eso … tendría que ser una docena de Titanes," Erwin alcanzó a decir.

"No, más. Mucho más," Levi contestó, mirando a Saitama. "¿Quién diablos es éste tipo?" él preguntó, casi tartamudeando para sacar las palabras de su boca. "Nadie puede hacer esto. Mató a dos Titanes antes, pero ahora mató más que nadie ha conseguido lograr. Y míralo," él dijo, riéndose entre dientes. "No hay cortes. No hay ninguna emoción en su cara ni nada. Ni si quiera estaba asustado cuando se enfrentó a todos esos Titanes. Éste tipo… es-."

"El salvador de la humanidad," Erwin terminó. "Solo míralo. No hay emoción. Solo está parado ahí," Erwin dijo, mirando a la Titán hembra. Sus ojos de repente se agrandaron en shock cuando vio que las manos del Titán estaban bajas Pero había una cosa mal. La nuca. Está abierta.

"¡Maldita sea!" Erwin dijo. "El cambiador se escapó. ¡Todos, retírense! La misión es una falla. El cambiador entre Titanes y humano se escapó. ¡Repito! ¡El cambiador se escapó!"

"¿Era todo por nada?" Levi preguntó, mirando a Saitama. "¿Arriesgó su vida para _nada_?"

Todos se murmuraron unos a otros, pero no Saitama. En cambio, miró fuera a la distancia y vio una forma de una persona, él o ella usando un equipo de maniobras 3D para volar por los árboles. Asegurándose de asimismo, el héroe rápidamente corrió hacia la persona.

"¿Dónde diablos se va?" Levi le preguntó a Erwin, mirándolo a él. "Voy detrás de él para juntar mi escuadra."

"Tú haces eso, pero primero recarga tus espadas y gas," Erwin contestó.

"No hay tiempo, debería tener suficiente. ¿Por qué?" Levi preguntó.

"Es una orden. Síguela," Erwin respondió.

"De acuerdo, Erwin. Confío en tu juzgar," Levi contestó, yendo a otro árbol.

Erwin vio al cuerpo de la Titán hembra desintegrándose. Suspirando por dentro, agarró su pistola de llamaradas y la apuntó arriba… liberando una señal de humo azul.

* * *

Saitama miró como un soldado tapado por la capa de la Tropa de Exploración disparó sus cables a otro árbol. Tirándose arriba, el o la soldado o soldada agarró una pistola de llamaradas y disparó una señal de humo verde.

"Oh, debería estar perdido o algo," Saitama se dijo asimismo. Saltando y aterrizando atrás del soldado—que no ha notado su presencia—habló, obteniendo la atención del soldado. "Oye, Erwin dijo que todos necesitan retirarse," él dijo.

El soldado se dio vuelta a Saitama, quien, de vuelta, le saludó. La soldada subió sus espadas y las hizo aterrizar en los hombros de Saitama. Sus ojos se agrandaron, sin embargo, cuando las espadas simplemente se rompieron en dos. Gruñendo, lo intentó de nuevo, para tener los mismos resultados.

"¿Están tus espadas rotas, o algo?" Saitama preguntó, levantando una ceja. "Deberías ir atrás y-."

La soldada rápidamente saltó del árbol y disparó otros cables a otro árbol, yendo por árbol y árbol mientras miraba arriba para ver una señal de humo verde.

"Eren," la soldada se dijo asimisma. "voy por ti."

"Oh, ¿así que eres amiga de Eren? Eso es bueno, ¡porque voy por ellos también! ¡Podríamos ir juntos!"

La soldada giró su cabeza mientras sus ojos se agrandaron en shock cuando vio al mismo hombre de antes. "¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo haces esto?" ella preguntó, atando dos nuevas espadas a sus controles. Tirándolas a él, se dio cuenta que era muy tarde; pues él ya las había bloqueado con sus manos. Rompiendo las espadas a mitad, él le miró a ella con una expresión más aburrida.

"Necesitas parar eso," Saitama dijo, poniendo su dedo en frente de su cara. "No es bueno probar tus espadas en otras per-." Saitama se interrumpió asimismo mientras bloqueaba otras espadas una vez más. Rompiéndolas a mitad esas también, miró a la soldada con leve frustración. "Mira lo que has hecho," él dijo, apuntando al lugar de espadas vacío. "Ahora no tienes más espadas."

"¡¿Podrías salir de una vez?! ¡Tenerte colgando de mi nariz fue un mal rato ya! ¡Te estás metiendo en mis nervios, calvo!" la soldada le gritó. "Oh.." Se murmuró asimisma.

"Oh…bueno," Saitama respondió mientras de repente incrementó su velocidad, volando adelante y moviéndose de árbol y árbol, empujándose asimismo de los dichos árboles para avanzar más rápido.

La soldada miró a Saitama en confusión. Hmpf, no importa. Podría haber parado sus espadas. Pero ella se transformaría, y nadie parará su causa. Nadie, incluyéndole a él podía pararla.

Iba a _disfrutar_ matarle.


	10. Chapter 10

**(NA)** _ **Al parecer aun no he muerto con las deadlines-eso es bueno.**_

 _ **Ahora la razón por la larga espera es que tuve varias cosas que hacer en toda esta semana, así que el domingo era como el único día que podía hacerlo y/o subirlo dx**_

 _ **Ahora, el próximo capítulo será el**_

 _ **El jueves 31 de Agosto de 2017**_

 **Vamos al capítulo. (/NA)**

* * *

Saitama miró abajo a los campos llenos de pasto del bosque. Rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, el héroe puso sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras aterrizó en una rama cercana. Apoyándose en la rama y dejando salir un bostezo, el héroe miró alrededor suyo.

"¿Dónde están?" Saitama se preguntó asimismo. No esperaba que él se perdiera, ya que vio una llamarada verde que fue probablemente disparada de algún miembro de la escuadra de Operaciones Especiales. Cruzando sus brazos mientras se empujaba asimismo fuera del árbol, el héroe saltó de la rama y aterrizó en otra. Mirando abajo una vez más, vio a la misma soldada que conoció antes volar por el bosque, usando su equipo de maniobras 3D en unas maneras que él solamente ha visto unas pocas personas hacer. Levantando una ceja, empezó a seguir a la soldada.

Saltando fuera de la rama y aterrizando en la tierra, creando un cráter bajo de él mientras el suelo se abrió, enviando pedazos de tierra, pasto, y madera volando a todos lados. El ruido, sin embargo, hizo que la soldada mirara hacia atrás. Saitama, siendo buena gente, le saludó mientras corría tras ella, dejando un rastro de polvo mientras se acercaba a ella. "Oye, ¿sabes dónde encontrar a la escuadra de las Operaciones Especiales?" él le preguntó.

La soldada giró su cabeza, ignorando al Calvo con Capa completamente mientras aumentó su uso del gas.

"¿No me escuchó?" Saitama se preguntó asimismo. Encogiéndose de hombros, saltó un vez más, ahora casi colisionando con la soldada que iba siguiendo.

"¡¿Qué diablos?! La soldada exclamó en shock mientras acortó su uso del gas. "¿Qué crees que haces?" le preguntó.

"Pensé que no escuchaste mi pregunta," Saitama respondió, frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿quieres que busquemos a la escuadra de Operaciones Especiales juntos?" él preguntó.

La soldada crujió sus dientes. Éste hombre está metiéndose en sus nervios. Quizás debería transformarse y enseñarle una lección. Sonriéndose asimisma miró hacia abajo al anillo en su dedo índice, miró al Calvo con Capa. Paró lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, cuando vio una cara familiar aparecer detrás de Saitama. "Eren," ella susurró. Mirando a Saitama, giró fuera de él y disparó sus cables a otros dos árboles. "Voy por ti, Eren."

"¡Espera!" Saitama dijo mientras rápidamente corrió hacia ella. Murmurando de cómo estúpido esto es, el héroe decidió saltar una vez más. Eran unos segundos después que Saitama se dio cuenta que saltó un poco muy antes… y por consecuencia accidentalmente colisionando con la soldada. Sintiendo su cabeza hacer contacto con algo redondo, Saitama rápidamente se agarró de las piernas de la soldada mientras ella le miraba a él en shock completo. "Eso… ¡No fue a propósito, lo juro!" Saitama se disculpó rápidamente. "¡La respeto, señora!"

"¡Me aburrí!" la soldada exclamó en rabia y frustración mientras trató de patear a Saitama fuera de sus piernas. "O-oye, ¡suéltate! ¡Idiota!" ella demandó.

"No puedo, estoy atrapado, y en verdad no quiero romper mi traje," Saitama respondió, mirándole a ella. "¿No puedes aterrizar? O sea te dejaré ir."

La soldada estaba a punto de responder, hasta que sintió su velocidad disminuir dramáticamente. Girando su cabeza atrás, vio que no le quedaba casi gas. ' _maldita sea,'_ se pensó asimisma, mirando rápidamente entre ella y Saitama. ' _¿Debería solo transformarme y terminar con esto?'_

Pensando cuál sería la decisión correcta, no se dio cuenta del árbol que ella y el hombre que estaba colgando de sus piernas estaba acercándose peligrosamente.

"Cuidado, ¡árbol!" Saitama exclamó mientras tiró de su pierna derecha, desgarrando los cables del equipo de maniobras 3D y girándola. Suspirando asimismo cuando vio su manga derecha rota, el héroe agarró a la soldada a su pecho y saltó de un árbol a otro. "Escucha," él dijo, mirando abajo a la soldada que su capucha había sido volada de la cantidad de poder de Saitama usó para girarla. "Sé cuánto quieres encontrar a la escuadra de Operaciones Especiales por ti misma, pero creo que sería mejor estar juntos."

Mejillas rojas, la soldada murmuró algo bajo su aliento antes de hablar. "Bueno," ella dijo, mirándole a ella mientras miraba intensamente. "Pero cuando los encontremos, me dejas. ¿Entiendes?"

"Claro," Saitama respondió, dándole un saludo de dos dedos. "Mi nombre es Saitama, por si acaso. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"…"

Saitama levantó una ceja a la mujer antes de dejar salir un suspiro. Mirando abajo, los ojos de Saitama se agrandaron cuando vio algo que pensó que nunca vería otra vez. Saltando hacia al suelo en el aire, el héroe aterrizó a salvo en el piso. Dejando a la mujer, puso sus manos en su cadera mientras miraba a la escena hermosa en frente de él.

"Oye, ¿qué piensas que haces?" la mujer preguntó, mirándole a él mientras estaba parada atrás de él. Ella estaba a punto de continuar, pero Saitama le puso un dedo a sus labios, haciéndola callar.

"Habla bajo," él susurró. Apuntando su dedo a algo, Saitama obtuvo el interés de la soldada mientras ahora giraba su cabeza para ver qué veía el héroe. Era un ciervo bebé y su madre, felizmente comiendo pasto mientras el bebé se quedaba junto al lado de su madre. Sonriendo, Saitama miró a la mujer. "¿No es eso lo más tierno que hayas visto?" él preguntó, ahora mirando a los ciervos.

Dejando salir un suspiro, la mujer giró su cabeza para mirar a los ciervos. ' _en algo que no se ve todos los días, eso sí,'_ se pensó asimisma. Mirando al Calvo con Capa, la mujer se preguntó: ¿era éste hombre tan malo como le habían contado? Parecía un tipo decente, aunque a veces actuaba más estúpido que todas las personas que había conocido. Diablos, estaban en medio del bosque de árboles gigantes y Titanes en todos lados, e incluso este hombre se toma el tiempo de parar, relajarse, y disfrutar la naturaleza. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para poner su vida en peligro por tan poca cosa?

"A veces tienes que admirar las cosas pequeñas," Saitama se dijo asimismo, haciendo que la mujer fuese sacada de sus pensamientos.

"Sí," ella respondió. Cerrando sus ojos y tarareando un tono suave, la mujer continuó. "Annie."

"¿Qué?" Saitama dijo en confusión, mirándole a ella.

"Mi nombre es: Annie," Annie dijo, mirándole a él. "Annie Leonhart."

Asintiendo con la cabeza mientras mantenía su expresión neutral, Saitama puso su atención de vuelta a los ciervos. "Ok," él dijo, apuntando su pulgar a su espalda. "Salta, Annie."

Annie levantó una ceja a él, pero igual caminó y subió a su espalda. Poniendo sus manos junto su cuello, habló. "Recuerda lo que dije. Cuando encontremos a la escuadra de Operaciones Especiales, me dejarás ir."

"Claro," Saitama respondió mientras corría adelante.

* * *

Los miembros de la escuadra de Levi todos intercambiaron miradas de confusión unos a otros mientras volaban por el cielo, el equipo de maniobras 3D siendo puesto a prueba mientras cables fueron disparados y retractados en unos pocos segundos. Un silencio mortal cayó a la escuadra. Pero ese silencio fue rápidamente puesto a un fin por Eren, quien decidió preguntar la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos.

"¿Dónde demonios está el Capitán Levi?" Eren preguntó, obteniendo la atención de la escuadra. "O sea, no es como que no vio la llamarada que disparamos, porque vimos otra llamarada verde cuando disparamos nuestra. ¿Entonces por qué no está acá aún?

"No lo sé, Eren," Gunther contestó, negando con su cabeza. "Todo lo que esperamos es que el Capitán nos encuentre."

"Quizás deberíamos parar y esperar por él," Petra sugirió.

"No, prometimos al Capitán que mantendremos a Eren a una distancia fuera de la Titán hembra," Eld replicó. "Tenemos que seguir su orden."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Eld," Olou agregó, asintiendo con su cabeza. "O sea, no es como que el Capitán no vendrá a por nosotros."

"Pero igual," Petra dijo. "La llamarada fue disparada unos minutos atrás, y el Capitán siempre tiene un buen sentido de orientación, así que no hay manera de que se haya perdido. ¿Quizás encontró a Titanes y los está derrotando?" ella sugirió.

"Incluso si es verdad," Eld dijo, disparando sus cables del equipo de maniobras 3D a un árbol cercano. "El Capitán se puede hacer cargo de sí mismo."

"¡Si! ¡Al Capitán no lo llaman el 'más fuerte de la humanidad' por nada!" Olou agregó, mirando a Petra. "De todas las personas, nunca adivinaría que fueses tú quien empezara a dudar de las habilidades del Capitán."

"¡No dudo nada!" Petra replicó, casi queriendo patear a Olou en el estómago. "Es solo que… he estado sintiéndome como que algo grande va a pasar. No puedo explicarlo, pero, ha pasado antes."

"¿Cuándo?" Gunther preguntó.

"Cuando primero vi a Saitama entrar a la sala de corte un día después de su llegada," Petra respondió. "Me sentí… rara, para ser honesta. Cuando lo vi entrar a la sala de corte, lo único que hice fue mirarle y sentí esta repentina corrida de adrenalina. Y algo grande pasó."

"Sí," Eren respondió, recordando qué le había pasado al Capitán. "El Capitán Levi fue golpeado hasta al suelo. Literalmente."

"¡¿Podrían parar de mencionar eso?!" Olou preguntó, rabia claramente presente en su voz. "¡No me importa que ese idiota-inútil bastardo haya peleado con el Capitán! ¡El Capitán hace cosas mucho mejores de las que él hace!"

"Bueno, nunca he escuchado que el Capitán Levi golpéese Titanes hasta la muerte," Petra se burló.

Eren miró la pelea entre ellos dos. Prestando tanta atención a la discusión, no se dio cuenta de alguien correr hacia él hasta que ese 'alguien' estaba literalmente unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

"Hola," Saitama dijo, haciendo que Eren grite en shock. Como un instinto—un instinto que obtuvo cuando estaba entrenando como cadete—Eren rápidamente le atacó con sus espadas.

"¡¿Saitama, señor!?" Eren gritó cuando paró su ataque, sus espadas centímetros fuera de los hombros de Saitama. "¿Qué diablos? Cómo pudi-."

"Corrí. Y Después paré. Y después corrí un poco más," Saitama le interrumpió. "Ah, y también encontré a alguien que les estaba buscando," él dijo, señalando a Annie.

"Lo siento por esto, Saitama. Pero así es como termina… para todos ustedes, incluyéndote," Annie dijo mientras rápidamente se cubría su cara. Soltándose de Saitama, Annie cayó al suelo mientras Saitama miraba abajo a ella.

"Ups," él dijo mientras iba tras ella, solo para parar cuando fue casi cegado por una luz brillante. Era como si un relámpago había caído desde el cielo. Saitama abrió sus ojos, para ser saludado por alguien desco—no, algo familiar. Era a cosa que todos han intentado capturar. La cosa que intentó hablar de unos minutos atrás. Y era la persona que pensó que podía confiar, pensando que ella sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Era la Titán hembra… más bien, Annie en su forma Titán. Girando su cabeza a los lados en una manera decepcionada Saitama miró como la Titán hembra le atacó. Levantando su mano, el héroe simplemente bloqueó el ataque, y—con la girada de su muñeca—enviándola a un grupo de árboles cercano. Girando su cabeza hacia la escuadra de Levi, quienes todavía estaban en shock del hecho de que la Titán hembra haya emergido de la nada, habló. "Gírense y muévanse al lugar original donde la Titán hembra fue capturada. Erwin les dijo a todos que se retiraran."

Todos se intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, hasta que Olou habló. "Retiro lo que dije, pero, ¡no los dejaré morir aquí!" él exclamó, mirando a la Titán hembra. "¡Le sacaré los ojos!"

"¡La atacaremos juntos!" Gunther añadió, también mirando a la Titán hembra mientras él y el resto de su escuadra ahora colgaban de un árbol cercano, no usando su equipo de maniobras 3D para irse atrás como Saitama les había dicho.

"¡Ahora creo todo! Eres en verdad fuerte, ¿cómo hubieses parado la Titán hembra de matarte ahora?" Eld agregó.

"¡Confía en nosotros!" Petra suplicó, mirándolo fijamente. ' _Como yo confío en ti,'_ ella se pensó asimisma.

"Si las cosas se ponen feas, me transformaré y-."

"¡No!" Petra rápidamente interrumpió a Eren. "Tú vas adelante, solo. ¡No podemos hacerte acercar al peligro!"

"Creo que deberían escuchar lo que dice el tipo: Atrás inmediatamente."

Todos giraron su cabeza hacia un sonido un poco muy familiar. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron a Levi volar tras ellos, una expresión neutral plantada en su cara mientras ahora colgaba en frente de su escuadra, habiendo disparado los cables a los árboles que ellos estaban para apoyarse. "Retírense. Es una orden," él dijo, mirando a los otros. "Eso incluye a todos ustedes, no solo Eren."

"Pero, Capitán, ¡no podemos dejarlo solo a pelear a la Titán hembra!" Petra replicó, intercambiando miradas preocupadas entre él y Saitama. "Por favor, señor, te suplico que tengas confianza y-."

"Eld, Gunther, Olou, Petra… Eren," Levi dijo. "Me quedaré aquí para apoyar a Saitama. Se retirarán en este mismo momento. No porque quiero, pero porque los ordeno. Soy su superior, y tienen que seguir mis órdenes. Sino, tendré que buscar un nuevo equipo."

Todos miraron fijamente a su Capitán con sus bocas abiertas. Nunca habían escuchado al Capitán ordenarles así. Nunca habrían pensado que él les amenazaría de eliminarlos de la escuadra de Operaciones Especiales. Sus cabezas abajo en derrota, cada uno de ellos dispararon sus cables y se fueron de la zona de la batalla que estaría a punto de ser bienvenida. Negando con su cabeza, Levi miró a Saitama.

"No sé cómo es tu trabajo en equipo. Pero deberías saber que prefiero trabajar solo," él dijo, sacando sus espadas. "Pero supongo que habrá que intentarlo, ¿no?"

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir con tu escuadra?" Saitama preguntó mientras miró a la Titán hembra lentamente empujarse para salir de la tierra, humo caliente saliendo de su espalda, probablemente se estaba regenerando del impacto.

"Sí. Si lo estoy," Levi respondió mientras disparó sus cables a la Titán hembra. Usando su gas para aumentar su velocidad a un nivel que Saitama no había visto a nadie hacer, las espadas de Levi giraban alrededor de él en un movimiento circular mientras el Capitán mismo estaba girando como si fuese un tipo de rueda que había sido empujada de una montaña. Sus espadas cortaron a través de la Titán hembra como si estuviese hecha de mantequilla, haciendo que ella no tenga tiempo literalmente de regenerarse mientras el Capitán joven ya había girado hasta sus ojos. Disparando sus cables a los lados de la cara del Titán, Levi apuñaló a la Titán hembra justo en sus ojos, haciendo que se cayese atrás mientras él retractó sus cables y fue enviado volando al aire. "¡Ve por las piernas!" él le gritó a Saitama, quien solo asintiendo su cabeza caminó casualmente hacia la Titán hembra.

Agarrando una de sus piernas, Saitama la subió al aire mientras la giró como si fuese un papel. Soltándola y enviándola a otros árboles, Saitama miró a Levi y le dio un pulgar arriba.

"Cuando digo: Ve por las piernas," Levi dijo, aterrizando en frente de él. "Digo: Golpea sus piernas."

"Pero… ¿Eso no haría daño a la persona dentro?" Saitama preguntó, mirando a la Titán hembra, quien estaba lentamente levantándose.

"¿Qué si lo hace?" Levi preguntó, negando con su cabeza. "No tienes miedo de dañar a alguien, ¿cierto?"

"No, pero prefiero peleando a monstruos y no a humanos," Saitama respondió.

"Esa cosa no es humano ya," Levi dijo con una cantidad de rabia sorprendente en su voz. "La persona que está dentro de ahí sabe perfectamente lo que hizo. Mató a muchos de nuestros soldados. Merece ser dañada."

"Así que… ¿No hay segundas oportunidades?" Saitama preguntó, rascándose su mejilla.

"Juro para todo lo que es sagrado que un día yo personalmente te sacaré tu maldita cabeza si no paras de actuar tan estúpido," Levi dijo mientras miraba a la Titán hembra. "Una vez dijiste que eras un héroe, no un soldado, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, señor Héroe, haga lo que hace un héroe. Salve el día."

Dejando salir un suspiro, Saitama caminó hacia la Titán hembra. Saltando, el Calvo con Capa una vez más se agarró de su pelo para estar colgado en frente de su cara una vez más. "¿Te importaría salir, Annie?" él preguntó.

"¡Raargh!"

Saitama giró su cabeza, solo para ver a Levi ir hacia él, sus ojos llenos con rabia. Atacando a la Titán hembra, Levi aterrizó encima de su cabeza mientras miraba a Saitama. "Sácala de ahí," él ordenó, mirándolo a él. "Saca quien sea que esté ahí. No la tienes que dañar, solo deja que ella esté fuera de su cuerpo de Titán."

Mirando a la forma de Titán de Annie, Saitama sacudió su cabeza mientras se paraba y aterrizaba atrás de Levi. Moviéndose a la parte de atrás del Titán, Saitama agarró su nuca de su cuello y simplemente, empujó, satisfactoriamente sacando montones de carne, tejido y músculo. La Titán Hembra gritó en terror y dolor, pero no pasó nada. Costaría unos minutos más para que sus brazos crecieran una vez más, incluso si no están cortados. Gritó por unos minutos más, pero el gritó fue repentinamente cortado cuando Saitama satisfactoriamente sacó a Annie fuera de la nuca de su forma de Titán.

"¡Déjame ir!" Annie demandó, la carne alrededor de sus ojos roja por el tejido que estaba atada. "¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré!"

Levi caminó hacia Saitama. Levantando su mano, le golpeó en su cara, haciendo que ella le mirara con una expresión de shock, aunque con rabia. Su mano ahora un puño, Levi le golpeó en su estómago, haciendo que ella se quede sin aliente mientras sintió su estómago tensar en dolor.

"T-tú… bastardo," Annie sibiló, mirándolo a él.

"Cállate, niñata. Pagarás por lo que has hecho," Levi replicó. Mirando a Saitama, él continuó. "Nos reuniremos con mi escuadra, después nos retiraremos a las murallas. Esta expedición fue un éxito. Erwin estará encantado con este resultado."

Mirando a Annie, y después a Levi, Saitama habló.

"Mi traje está sucio."


	11. Chapter 11

_**(NA)**_ **Todavía resisto sin morir, bieeen… no, no lo hice… :,v**

 **Ni idea como hice esto con tan poco tiempo, es un capítulo largo; pero bueno. Perdón por los fallos, rushed :c.**

 _ **El próximo capítulo será el 7 de Septiembre de 2017.**_

 **Mucho tiempo porque no quiero que pase lo mismo que hoy; menos calidad Dx**

 **Perdón por la demora, de repente no tenía tiempo y pues, tuve que hacerlo en menos de un día. Igualmente;**

 **Vamos al capítulo. _(/NA)_**

* * *

Levi dejó salir un pequeño suspiro en alivio mientras volaba a través del bosque de los árboles gigantes. Miró hacia su derecha solo para ver a Saitama flotar ahí mismo. Cualquier hombre normal estaría muy confuso y en shock en ese momento. Pero no él. Vio de lo que es capaz Saitama. La forma que mató a esos Titanes… es inhumano. Levi no era el tipo que ponía su confianza en otros, con la excepción del Comandante Erwin. Pero Saitama cambió su opinión. Confiaba completamente en las habilidades del Calvo con Capa. Él sabía que era la gran llave hacia la supervivencia de la humanidad.

"Saitama," Levi dijo, obteniendo la atención de Saitama. "¿Cómo está la mocosa?" él preguntó.

Saitama se encogió de hombros mientras giró su cabeza para ver a Annie, quien estaba agarrada a su agarrada de hierro. "Creo que está bien," Saitama respondió. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó a Annie.

"¡Déjame ir, idiota, calvo!" Annie le gritó, haciendo que Saitama le silenciara.

"Estás en grandes problemas, joven," él dijo, mirándole. "En donde vivo ya te hubieran enviado algunos héroes clase S. Bueno, incluso Genos hubiera ido a por ti."

"¿Genos?" Levi preguntó, levantando una ceja. "¿Y quién _sería_ ese?"

"Oh," Saitama dijo, mirando a Levi. "Genos es mi discípulo. Bueno, me dijo que quería ser mi discípulo después de que le ayudé a derrotar a ese monstruo mosquito que estaba atacando la ciudad. Es mi discípulo hace algún tiempo ya," dijo mientras pensaba. "Me pregunto cómo está ahora."

"Si es tu discípulo debería ser tan fuerte como tú," Levi replicó.

"Bueno… Genos es muy fuerte. Puede derrotar a esos Titanes con facilidad para ser honesto. Es rápido, fuerte, y tiene un… núcleo fuerte, creo," Saitama respondió.

"¿Núcleo? ¿No sería corazón?" Levi preguntó.

"No realmente. Genos es un cyborg. Es más una máquina que un hombre, pero es bueno cuando le conoces más. Habla mucho pero… puedo ver por qué quiere ser más fuerte," Saitama respondió.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" Levi preguntó, curiosidad claramente presente en su voz mientras disparaba los cables de su equipo de maniobras 3D a otro árbol. "¿Y qué diablos es un cyborg?"

"Yo creo que le deberías preguntarle eso tú mismo, si tienes alguna vez la oportunidad," Saitama respondió. "¿…Cuánto más hasta llegar con los otros…? Mi traje está sucio y realmente quiero limpiarlo," él dijo. Era ahí cuando Saitama vio un pedazo de tela en el cuello de Levi. "Oye, ¿puedo usar esa servilleta que está en tu cuello para limpiar mi traje?" él preguntó.

"¿Mi qué?" Levi preguntó, mirando a su corbata. "¿Hablas de mi corbata?" él preguntó.

"Sí," Saitama respondió, intentando agarrar la corbata. "Esas manchas se harán peores. Es mejor limpiarlas ahora."

Levi golpeó fuera la mano de Saitama, mirándolo. "No usarás mi corbata como tu servilleta personal," él dijo, su mirada intensificándose. "Tan cómo me duele decir esto; las manchas tendrán que esperar hasta que lleguemos a las Murallas, ¿entendido?"

"¡Pero se harán peor!" Saitama se quejó.

"Lo sé," Levi respondió, negando con su cabeza. "Pero tendrás que esperar. Tenemos que llevar a este niño devuelta para la interrogación," él dijo, su mirada cambiando de Saitama a la Cambiadora de Titanes que puso sobre su hombro. "¿Cómo está?"

"Bueno," Saitama respondió, mirando a Annie. "Ha estado mordisqueando mi hombro por diez minutos. Creo que tiene hambre, o algo. O, ¿funciona diferente para los cambiadores de Titanes? O sea, son Titanes y todo, pero no he visto a Eren comer a alguien. Y Annie tampoco lo ha hecho."

"Pero mató," Levi le recordó, mirando a Annie con ojos lleno de rabia. "Le cortaré sus brazos y dejarles crecer de nuevo, para cortarlos una vez más. No mentiré; la torturaré día tras día si es que es la última cosa que haré."

Saitama miró a Annie, quien empezó a morder su hombro de nuevo.

"¿Podrías parar? Dañarás mi traje," Saitama dijo en una leve voz irritada.

"¡Vete al infierno, bastardo! Solo espera a que esté libre, ¡ahora sí que te mataré!" Annie replicó, mirándole intensamente.

"Oh, ¿así que atacaste débilmente?" Levi preguntó, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su cara. Si no fuese por el hecho de que nos estamos retirando, hubiera ordenado a Saitama que te tire. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Y ahí le puedes atacar lo que quieras. Y no creo que me uniré a la diversión. Te cortaré justo como lo hice antes. Y Saitama te hubiera ya matado."

"Tienes mucha fe en este bastardo calvo, Capitán Levi," Annie le dijo entre dientes.

"No hablo más, mocosa," Fue la respuesta de Levi mientras miraba hacia delante. "Llegaremos al destino en unos minutos ahora. Después de eso ponemos a esta mocosa entre rejas y nos iremos a casa."

' _casa.'_ Saitama se pensó a símismo.

"Incluso si no lo mostraba, Saitama en verdad extraña su casa. Extraña su Udon, su TV, su manta, e incluso extrañaba a Genos. Cuando él y Genos se conocieron no habría pensado que él hubiera aceptado haciéndole su discípulo. Estaba dudoso primero, pero eventualmente empezó a 'entrenarlo' de alguna manera. Tan como odia decirlo, Genos intentaba mucho ser más fuerte. Ahora Saitama no es desconocido de tener mucho poder… pero no quería que Genos siguiera todos los pasos que tomó. Genos aún era joven y no sabía muchas cosas, pero tenía un buen corazón. O núcleo. O cualquier cosa que deja que la sangre—o combustible—vaya por su cuerpo.

Genos era su discípulo. Su amigo. Y el más tiempo que pasaban juntos, más Saitama empezó a darse cuenta que él era también así cuando era joven. Queriendo hacer las cosas bien, entregar justicia a los que lo merecían. Pero Genos estaba ahí más por algo que Saitama nunca ha tenido. Nunca.

Venganza.

Venganza en el cyborg que mató a su familia y, junto a ello, su ciudad. Era algo que Saitama no era algo de hacer. Mientras es verdad de que el cyborg que hizo eso a Genos merece ser castigado, no significa que Genos debería gastar su vida tratando de hacerse más fuerte para que pueda derrotar a su enemigo. Genos pudo haber muerto—de hecho, esa es la razón por la cual se hizo un cyborg en primer lugar—pero aún es un niño… algo así. Puede tener diecinueve años, pero tenía quince cuando el cyborg atacó y destruyó su ciudad. Tuvo que haber sido muy duro para él.

Entonces, en una manera, él y Saitama eran algo un poco más que solo maestro y discípulo.

"Oye, calvo, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?"

Saitama salió de sus pensamientos por Levi, quien le estaba mirando a él fijamente con una mirada curiosa.

"No," Saitama respondió. "Me fui por un momento."

La mirada fija de Levi continuó, aunque suavizó. "Hiciste bien, Saitama," él dijo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Para alguien que fue a su primera expedición, estuviste bien. En tanto mi escuadra… no sé lo que les habría pasado si no hubiéramos interferido. Son capaces de manejarse solos, pero de lo que sé que es cierto, es que esta mocosa," él dijo, mirando a Annie una vez más. "Mató a muchos soldados que pensé que tenían experiencia. No hay duda de que el resultado hubiera sido diferente si no hubiéramos interferido."

"Supongo," Saitama dijo, mientras pensaba.

Levi le miró con una mirada confusa. "¿Algo pasa?" él preguntó.

"Nop, nada, nada," Saitama respondió.

Levi sacudió su cabeza. "Una vez me dijiste que eras un héroe, ¿verdad?" él preguntó.

"Soy un héroe, sí," Saitama respondió.

"¿Y por qué te ves a ti como uno? ¿Porque salvaste un par de vidas? Yo también lo he hecho, y no me dicen un héroe. Incluso Eren salvó vidas incontables al sellar la apertura, ¿pero le llaman un héroe? No. Entonces, ¿por qué te llamas a ti mismo como un héroe, Saitama?" Levi preguntó, levantando una ceja al Calvo con Capa.

"No me llamo a mí mismo un héroe. Soy un héroe. Soy parte de la Asociación de Héroes. Soy un héroe," Saitama replicó, un poco molesto.

"Ser un héroe no es un trabajo," Levi replicó. "Serás visto como un héroe por tus acciones. Ahora no estaré sorprendido si Erwin te llama héroe. Probablemente te llamará un 'soldado aceptable', pero hiciste bien en mi opinión. Solo que no te llegue tan a la cabeza lo de ser un héroe, ¿está bien?"

"¡Pero no me llega a la cabeza! ¡Soy un héroe! ¡Soy parte del sistema de la Asociación de Héroes!" Saitama replicó, completamente olvidando el hecho de que ya no está en su casa. Ciudad Z.

Sus discusiones continuaron por un poco más. Para la diversión de Annie. Una cosa si es estaba segura. Saitama era un idiota completamente.

* * *

Los miembros de la escuadra de Operaciones Especiales podían solo mirarse fijamente unos a otros mientras tendían sus caballos cerca de las murallas. No habían palabras que podrían describir lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Lo que acababan de ver nunca podría ser olvidado. Nunca podría ser borrado. Lo que Saitama hizo ahí es in-humano. La forma que bloqueó el ataque que venía de la Titán Hembra. Como él siempre miraba fijamente a eso con una expresión aburrida. Ni si quiera se movía cuando la Titán Hembra le iba a tirar un golpe. Él solo bloqueaba.

"No lo puedo creer," Olou murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se reía nerviosamente. "Tuvo que haber sido mi imaginación. Secretamente el Capitán Levi hacía algo para parar a la Titán Hembra de atacar, ¿verdad?"

"Ya no sé qué creer más," Gunther respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza también. "O sea, escuché las historias. Incluso el Capitán nos dijo que eran verdad. Pero seguía sin creer. Pero ahora que lo he visto con mis propios ojos no hay duda de ello."

Eld suspiró, una mano corriendo a través de su pelo. "El tipo… él paró los ataques con sus manos solo. ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Qué es? No puede ser humano. No tiene sentido."

Repentinamente la escuadra escuchó una conversación entre dos reclutas.

"Oye, ¿estabas ahí cuando Saitama derrotó a todos esos Titanes?" uno de ellos preguntó.

"Sí," el otro respondió. "Escuché que los tiraba como elástico. O sea, ¿cómo diablos hizo eso? Los hasta aniquiló a esos Titanes y no podían ni poner un rasguño en él. Ni si quiera se movía cuando saltaba justo en el medio de un grupo de ocho Titanes. Y, ¿viste la forma de cómo los miraba? Absolutamente ninguna emoción. El tipo no le importaba. Él sabía que no iba a perder."

Olou bajó su cabeza en vergüenza. "Supongo que le debo una disculpa," él dijo, murmurándose a símismo después.

"Le debemos más que una disculpa," Gunther arregló.

"Derrotó a ocho Titanes, más la Titán Hembra," Eld comentó.

"Ahora, ¡esperen, esperen!" Petra interrumpió. "El Capitán Levi también estaba con él. Quizás le ayudó, o derrotó a la Titán Hembra. O quizás ayudó a Saitama a derrotarle. ¡Lo tuvieron que haber hecho juntos!"

"¿Si quiera importa?" Gunther preguntó, levantándole una ceja. "Lo que importa es que el Capitán y Saitama derrotaron a la Titán Hembra."

"No sabemos eso," vino la voz de Eren.

"¿De qué hablas, Eren?" Gunther preguntó en confusión. "Digo, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijeron dos reclutas? ¡Saitama derrotó ocho Titanes con sus propias manos! No estuvimos ahí para ver la pelea, ¡pero estoy seguro que la Titán Hembra fue derrotada! ¡De ninguna manera el Capitán Levi perdería contra eso!"

Petra dejó salir un suspiro mientras miró al bosque de los árboles gigantes. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Desde que conoció a Saitama algo cambió. No podía saber qué era, pero algo cambió. Quizás era la forma que actuaba. Era muy relajado, no le importaba casi nada. Pero igualmente ella disfrutaba las charlas que compartían juntos. Era un tipo diferente. Lo sabía desde el principio. Pero nunca habría esperado esto.

En alguna manera, Saitama le asustaba. Era humano, sí. Pero parecía de carecer de emociones. No estaba nervioso al salir de la seguridad de las Murallas y entrar al mundo de fuera. No estaba asustado cuando vio al primer Titán salir. Y no se encogió durante el tiempo de la Titán Hembra. No se veía humano para ella. Pero igual… ¿por qué ella disfrutaba los tiempos que tenían juntos? Incluso sus compañeros empezaron a preocuparse, diciéndole que se relajara y viera por la distancia. Aun así, el Capitán Levi tiene mucha confianza en el tipo. Incluso le veía como de más experiencia para controlar a la Titán Hembra. Pero, ¿por qué? Han sido parte de esa escuadra por mucho tiempo, y el montón de tiempo que estaban juntos solo hacía su amistad más fuerte. Entones, ¿por qué hizo la decisión dura de decirles que se vayan? De retirarse. De literalmente abandonar a su líder.

Ella no entendía.

Era ahí cuando vio algo. Parecía una nube gigante de polvo y pudo ver una persona en medio de ello. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la nube se hizo más grande, y más grande. Pensando que era un Titán, sacó sus espadas. Las guardó, sin embargo, cuando vio una vista más detallada de quien estaba dentro de la nube de polvo.

Era Saitama. Y tenía a Levi y otro soldado en su espalda.

Qué.

Entre segundos Saitama apareció en frente de ella, asustando no solo a ella, pero a la escuadra entera. Puso abajo a Levi, quien le costó pararse, agarrándose a un carro de ayuda para apoyarse.

"Hola," Saitama le saludó. "Hazme un favor y átala. Pero ten cuidado, muerde," él dijo mientras tiró a Annie fuera de su hombro a los brazos de Petra, Annie trató de pararse, pero fue instantáneamente empujada hacia el suelo por Levi, quien la afirmaba con una agarrada en el cuello.

"Vengan. Conozcan a la Titán hembra," Levi dijo.

Todos miraron a la mujer en shock, pero quien estaba con más shock era nadie más que Eren Yeager. Esa era Annie. Annie Leonhart. Una de las muchas personas que conoció en entrenamiento. Estaba entre los diez. ¿Era una cambiadora? No, no puede ser verdad. Annie Leonhart no era la Titán Hembra. Tiene que ser un tipo de broma de mal gusto.

"Annie… ¿qué haces? No puede ser," Eren tartamudeó, sus manos agitándose mientras veía abajo a Annie.

"Gunther, Olou, lleven a Eren a su caballo. Eld, informa a Erwin que estamos listos para movernos," Levi ordenó a sus hombres, quienes todos saludaron e hicieron lo que fueron ordenados. Levi procedió a recoger a Annie y tirarla a un carro cercano, el cual estaba lleno de cuerpos de soldados muertos quienes estaban envueltos en mantas blancas. Miró a ella mientras se paraba y ordenaba a Petra y dos otros soldados que se queden con ella en el carro para vigilar a la Titán Hembra.

"¿Te has dado cuenta que la mitad de esos soldados están muerto por ti?" Petra preguntó mientras el carro de repente empezó a moverse. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Eres humana, ¡¿entonces por qué diablos matar a tu propia especie?! ¿Estás enferma mentalmente, o peleas por los Titanes? ¿Qué está mal contigo?" Petra gritó, su voz llena de pura rabia hacia esta pequeña mujer… si es que le pudiésemos llamar mujer. Ésta mujer es un monstruo. Mató sin rencor, y ni si quiera empezó a ver las mantas. Solamente miraba fijo a la distancia, como si esperara por algo.

"Ojalá la ejecuten," uno de los soldados en el carro dijo, mirando a Annie. "Si fuese por mí ya la hubiese matado. No puedo creer que puedas traicionar a tu propia especie."

"Sí," otro añadió, "te deberían matar. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo."

Petra dejó salir un suspiro mientras miraba a sus manos. Quería ir a casa, dentro de la seguridad de las Murallas. Ella pensó que ésta expedición sería una gira para el bien para la humanidad. De alguna forma lo fue… pero igual. Su cara se aclaró, sin embargo, cuando sintió a alguien tirar de su brazo. Ella giró su cabeza para ver a Saitama correr atrás del carro del que ella se estaba sentando. No sorprendida por su velocidad, Petra forzó una sonrisa y habló.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Saitama?" ella preguntó, intentando alegrarse.

"Bien, supongo. O sea, la capturamos," él dijo, apuntando su dedo índice a Annie. "Pero, cómo estás _tú_. No te ves bien. Estás un poco verde."

Petra estaba a punto de responder, pero la cosa que salió de su boca fue su almuerzo que comió hace un par de horas. Lo que estaba dentro de su estómago ahora en el traje de Saitama, haciendo que el héroe se encogiese mientras trataba de limpiar la substancia asquerosa de su ya traje sucio.

"Grandiooso," Saitama dijo, sarcasmo claramente presente en su voz. "Necesitaré varias servilletas para limpiar esto. Y supongo que ustedes no tienen una lavadora por ahí en los cuarteles generales, ¿cierto? Esto es grandioso. Mi traje está arruinado."

Petra se sonrojó furiosamente mientras escondía su cara en sus palmas. ¿Qué diablos? ¡Eso solo pasó en sus dos primeras expediciones! Nunca vomitó después de las dos, ¿entonces por qué demonios tenía que hacerlo ahora? Y el hecho de que vomitó en el salvador de la humanidad, ¡hacía las cosas mucho peor! Ahora probablemente la odia profundamente. Y por buenas razones. Si fuese al revés ella ya le hubiera golpeado en la cara unas cuantas veces. Solamente esperaba a que Saitama no comparta los pensamientos que ella tenía.

"¿Comiste algo que se supone que no tienes que comer?" Saitama preguntó, sacando a Petra de sus pensamientos.

Ella intentó ganar el coraje para girar su cabeza y mirarle. Su cara no mostraba ninguna señal de rabia, pero estaba dudosa. Igualmente… algo de su expresión le hacía sentir más segura. Por lo menos no estaba enojado con ella… ¿o esto solo es el comienzo? ¿Estaba él tratando de actuar todo bien hacia ella para después hacerle un recuerdo cuando menos lo espere? Levi a veces hace eso, y ella lo odia.

"No vomitarás de nuevo, ¿no?" Saitama preguntó, alejándose un poco del carro. "Estoy sorprendido de que tu vómito me alcanzara, ya que nos estamos moviendo muy rápido. Pero supongo que la resistencia del viento es un mito."

"¿No estás… enojado?" O sea, me alegra que estés tan calmo sobre esto pero igual…" Petra dijo mientras baja su tono de voz.

"Oh, estoy un poco molesto, pero no enojado. Huele muy mal, pero solo aguantaré mi aliento," Saitama respondió.

Petra dejó salir un suspiro antes de limpiar su boca con su manga. "De verdad no te importa nada a veces, ¿no, Saitama?"

"Eh, ¿por qué es eso?" Saitama preguntó.

"Olvídalo, Saitama. Solo quiero llegar a casa para tomar un largo, relajante baño," ella dijo, apoyándose en el carro. "Prometeré que me disculparé de alguna forma. Por vomitar en tu traje. Eso."

Antes de que el héroe pudiese responder, Gunther les interrumpió.

"Oigan, ¡ustedes dos! ¡Sé que intentan hablar y todo pero tenemos grandes problemas!" él gritó mientras apuntaba su pulgar detrás de su hombro. "Tenemos a cuatro Titanes justo atrás de nosotros y, ¡no se rinden!"

Saitama y Petra miraron atrás de ellos. Los ojos de Petra se agrandaron mientras Saitama puso una cara de palo mientras paraba de correr. Casualmente ondeó su mano a Petra. Giró y empezó a correr hacia los Titanes.

Petra dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de cambiar su atención a Anie. Por alguna razón no necesitaba mirar a Saitama matar a Titanes. Ella sólo quería salir de esto e ir a casa. Ella iba a ir a ver a su padre. Sí, disfrutará su día fuera.

"Sí, ¡véanlo! ¡Tras ellos, Saitama!" Petra escuchó la voz de Eld y Yeager simultáneamente. Sacudió su cabeza y tomó una rápida mirada hacia atrás, solo para ver a Saitama agarrar a un Titán por sus piernas y usándolo como un tipo de bate para golpear a los otros Titanes. No podía hacer nada más que reírse a símisma. Todo se veía tan fácil. La última expedición resultó en muchas muertes, y no ganar casi nada de ello. Pero ahora todo se ve muy fácil. Bueno, ella no estaría sorprendida si un genio viene con el plan de enviar a Saitama al distrito de Shinganshina él solo. Él probablemente podría derrotar todo lo que estuviese en su camino. Pero, ella se preguntaba una cosa. ¿Si quiera lo intenta hacer?

La mirada en su cara le dijo a ella que él no lo estaba.

En unos pocos segundos todos los Titanes fueron derrotados, y Saitama llegó al carro unos pocos segundos después.

"El vómito se secó," comentó, mirando a Petra.

Petra resistió el tirón que tenía de pegarse a símisma en la cabeza.

"¡Buen trabajo ahí, señor!" uno de los soldados en el carro dijo. "¡La forma que derrotó a esos Titanes fue simplemente quita-alientos!"

"Ehh… gracias, supongo," Saitama respondió.

"¡No estaré sorprendido si te promueven al rango de Capitán! Diablos, ¡incluso unos soldados veteranos como el Capitán Levi o el Líder de Escuadra Mike podrían aprender una o dos cosas de ti!" el soldado dijo, completamente sabiendo que había un miembro de la escuadra de Levi sentándose en el mismo carro que ellos.

Petra dejó salir un largo suspiro una vez más antes de apoyar su espalda contra el carro.

Sabía que iba a ser un diferente día. Pero ella no esperaba que sería tan diferente como los otros.

* * *

Fueron unos largos dos a cuatro horas antes de que la tropa haya finalmente llegado a las Murallas. Las personas del distrito Karanese fueron sorprendidos de ver a la Tropa de Exploración haber vuelto ya. Había susurros de que la misión fue una falla… si tan solo supieran lo que lograron. Las cosas que van primero van primero, sin embargo. Necesitan poner a Annie Leonhart bajo custodia. La Policía Militar podría ser la mejor opción, pero Erwin decidió llevarla directamente a las prisiones de la Policía Militar personalmente. Acompañado por el Capitán Levi y Líder de Escuadra Hanji, hicieron su camino hacia las prisiones de la Policía Militar, esperando su juzgamiento.

La misión fue un éxito, y todo por Saitama. Si no hubiese interferido, el resultado sería muy diferente. Pero incluso así, ahora sería el tiempo de celebrar.

La noche llegó rato después y todos se disfrutaban a símismos, sentados en unos bares locales y restaurantes. Algunos bebiendo para sacar su arrepentimiento, otros disfrutando el sabor a algo diferente a solo agua. Incluso la escuadra de Levi estaba disfrutándose. Incluso Levi, un poco. Ocasionalmente hablando con reclutas y veteranos.

Petra, sin embargo, no se sentía tan bien. Visitó a su padre y le preguntó sobre la carta que le mandó a él. Él dijo que pensaba que ella era muy pequeña para estar pensando en casarse. Pero ella rápidamente negó las reclamaciones de su padre, su argumento era que ella tenía la edad suficiente para hacer sus propias decisiones. Ahí es cuando su padre preguntó la pregunta que ella odiaba responder.

¿Cuántas?

Cuántas vidas fueron perdidas en esta maldita expedición… muchas, ella siempre respondería. Pero la verdad en ésta expedición es que probablemente tenía menos muertes. Y era por un solo hombre. Un hombre que cambiaba la vista de su vida poco a poco. Es para mostrar que cuando rezas lo suficiente, tus súplicas serán respondidas. Siempre que regresaba de una expedición ella agradecería su 'ángel guardián' por mantenerla a salvo. Por protegerla. Pero ahora todos recibieron un nuevo ángel guardián.

Y tan como unos odiaban admitirlos, Saitama era la última línea de defensa de la humanidad. Eren puede ser la llave para abrir la puerta hacia los secretos de los Titanes, pero Saitama era como la bala de un arma. Cuando el gatillo es apretado, la bala es expulsada, destrozando todo en su paso. Pero después nos recordamos que Saitama no es una bala normal. Desobedece órdenes. No le importa la situación. Era imparable.

"Seguramente él también tiene sus límites," Petra se dijo a símisma. "O sea, una vida sin límites sería… aburrida."

"¿Qué murmuras, Petra?" Gunther preguntó, bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso. "Vamos, más alegre un poco. ¡Vivimos un día más!"

"Déjala ser," Olou interrumpió, sonriendo. "Está triste porque Saitama decidió rechazar la generosa oferta de tomar té con ella."

Petra le miró fríamente como una respuesta antes de hablar. "Solo le pregunté si se quiere unir. Nunca le dije que tomase 'té' conmigo. Ahora, ¿podrías llenar tu boca de lo que sea que estés bebiendo y callándote?" ella preguntó, claramente irritada.

Olou la miró fijamente en shock y confusión, pero pasó de hablar. Ella empezó a actuar diferente desde que volvieron de la expedición, pero no prestó mucha atención a ello. Miró a Gunther y rió, levantando su vaso.

"¡Hacia nuestra próxima victoria!" los dos gritaron simultáneamente.

"Hacia la victoria," Petra murmuró bajo su aliento.

Justo antes de pararse pidiendo permiso, vio a un hombre familiar caminar. Pensó que era solo los ojos de ella mintiéndole, pero era él.

Saitama.

Ahora si se paró pidiendo permiso, se fue del bar rápidamente y corrió hacia Saitama. Saitama llegó a un estanque cercano y estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en frente de ello, mirando al agua mientras varios peces nadaban.

Petra paró para observarlo, pero ganó el coraje de caminar y sentarse al lado de él.

Un silencio extraño cayó en los dos, antes de que Saitama lo rompiese.

"No es respetuoso seguir a personas," él dijo, no quitando los ojos del estanque.

Petra rio nerviosamente, jugando con su cabello mientras lo hacía. Mirando a Saitama, dejó salir un suspiro. "Sabes," ella dijo, mirando al estanque. "Fuiste asombroso ahí fuera. Perdón si soné mal, pero quería que todo acabase, ¿sabes? Espero que me perdones."

"¿Por qué he de perdonarte?" Saitama preguntó, haciendo que ella se encogiese. "O sea, nunca pensé que hiciste algo mal. La cosa del vómito fue un accidente, y mi traje está limpio."

"Sí, veo eso," Petra respondió. "¿Quién lo limpió? ¿Tú?"

"Bueno, estaba a punto… pero ahí Levi me paró y me dijo que no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo y que un sin-dientes podía limpiar mejor que yo."

"¿A dónde vas?" Petra preguntó.

"Lo limpió por mí. También llevaba algo como falda… muy raro," Saitama respondió.

Petra resistió reírse, pero no pudo. Rió tan fuerte que las personas realmente giraron su cabeza para ver del porqué del ruido. "Oh d-dios, ¿en verdad lo hizo?" ella preguntó, limpiando sus ojos llorosos. "¡Esto es asombroso! ¡No puedo esperar a decir a los otros de esto!"

"Oh, ¿en serio?"

Los ojos de Petra se agrandaron cuando escuchó la voz familiar monótona de su Capitán atrás de ella. Rápidamente se paró y saludó, pero fue interrumpida por Levi.

"Veo que Saitama soltó los frijoles, ¿correcto?"

Petra asintió con su cabeza, aun tratando de contener su risa.

"Mientras que lo limpié por él, lo hice por una buena razón. Un sin-dientes puede limpiar su traje rápido y mejor que él. Puede poner una pelea. Pero cuando hablamos de limpieza, es lo más débil," él dijo, tomando un asiento al lado de Saitama. "Aun así, hiciste bien lo de allá fuera. Definitivamente lograste más que toda la Legión de Reconocimiento pensó. Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo Saitama. Todos nosotros lo estamos. Rumores dicen que tú vienes directamente del paraíso. Qué cosas se cree la gente."

"Por cierto, Saitama," Petra dijo, haciendo que el héroe la mirara. "¿Cómo conseguiste ser tan fuerte?"

"Sí," Levi dijo, mirándolo a él con una mirada curiosa. "Me pregunto sobre eso también."

"Oh," Saitama dijo, poniendo su atención de nuevo al estanque y los peces. "Entrené mucho por tres años enteros. Cien abdominales, cien flexiones, cien sentadillas, y después una corrida de diez kilómetros. Ah, y no uses aire acondicionado o una estufa, para fortalecer tu espíritu."

"Bromeas, ¿cierto?" Levi preguntó, levantando una ceja. "Perdiste contra mí en cien abdominales. De ninguna manera puedes ser tan fuerte por hacer esos ejercicios básicos."

"Pero lo hice todos los días por tres años enteros," Saitama replicó.

"Es físicamente imposible para un humano resistir tanto estrés en su cuerpo. Tus huesos se romperían, tus músculos se tensarían mucho y dolerían. Tu mente estaría inestable y perderías tu sanidad. No le das suficiente descanso a tus músculos así que seguirán tensándose y doliendo. Tienes que tomar descansos entre esos ejercicios y-."

"¡Ok, ok! ¡Lo sé! ¡Acórtalo a veinte palabras o menos para la próxima! ¡Dios! Eres como Genos cuando lo conocí," Saitama le interrumpió.

"¿Quién es Genos?" Petra preguntó.

"Su discípulo," Levi respondió.

"Oh ¡vaya! Debería ser tan fuerte como tú, ¿no?" Petra preguntó, causando que Levi negara con su cabeza. "¿Qué?" ella preguntó a su Capitán.

"Quién puede ser más fuerte que el hombre que puede derrotar a Titanes con sus golpes solo. Vaya, algunos ya le están dando sobrenombres como 'el matador de Titanes' o 'La espada de la humanidad'. No lo puedo creer."

"La espada de la humanidad suena bien, igualmente," Petra remarcó, causando que Levi se encogiese de hombros.

"No lo sé. Quizás el 'Calvo con Capa' estaría mejor."

Los ojos de Saitama se agrandaron mientras veía a Levi con una mirada en shock.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre de héroe?" él preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Levi preguntó en confusión.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre que me dieron en la Asociación de Héroes, sin saber de qué se trata?" Saitama preguntó.

"Era mi imaginación luciéndose, Saitama. Descansa. No te daré un sobrenombre. Para mí eres Saitama. Y no te daré un tratamiento especial porque puedes golpear a Titanes a la muerte.

"¿Eso es bueno, no?" Saitama preguntó.

"Depende en cuánto más te metas en mis nervios," Levi respondió.

"¿Estoy en tus nervios ya?" Saitama preguntó.

"No, aún no," Levi respondió.

"Bien, bien," Saitama respondió.

Levi limpió su garganta antes de pararse. "Me voy a la cama. Mañana veremos qué tiene esa mocosa en el almacén para nosotros. Recomiendo que descansen, ustedes dos."

Petra asintió con su cabeza, mientras Saitama solo miró fijamente a Levi y le dio un saludo de dos dedos. Levi giró y caminó fuera de ellos dos, dejándolos solos.

"Entonces," Petra dijo, jugando con sus pulgares. "¿Te gusta mirar a los estanques?"

Estúpida pregunta, Ral, estúpida pregunta.

"Me gusta ver a los peces nadar. Es bueno," Saitama respondió, sin sacar sus ojos del estanque.

"Ya veo," Petra respondió. "Sabes, me disculpo a ti; entonces, qué dices de esto. ¡Mañana conocerás a mis padres! Ya les dije algunas cosas de ti, ¡y te quieren conocer en persona! Mi mamá es una buena cocinera, no le importaría añadir otro plato a la mesa," ella dijo, su expresión suavizándose y un calor repentino subiendo hasta sus mejillas. "¿Qué dices?"

Saitama se encogió de hombros. "Quizás no duele," él respondió.

Petra sonrió mientras tiró sus brazos alrededor del héroe y lo abrazó fuertemente. "¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te prometo que no estarás decepcionado!"

Saitama devolvió el gesto dudosamente, aunque no tan fuerte como ella. Ella rompió el abrazo y se paró, estirando sus brazos mientras dejaba salir un bostezo ruidoso. "Me dirigiré a cama también. Buenas noches, Saitama. Te veré mañana."

Saitama miró a ella girar y ondear su mano en forma de adiós. Su atención volvió al estanque.

Tanto como disfruta su tiempo aquí, realmente extraña su casa.


	12. Chapter 12

_**(NA)**_ **No tengo muchas cosas que decir, solo que éste capítulo tiene más calidad que el anterior. O sea, lo traduje mejor.**

 ** _El próximo capítulo será el 13 de Septiembre de 2017._**

 **Vamos al capítulo _(/NA)_**

La mañana llegó más rápido de que los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento anticiparon. Las noticias de que un cambiador entre Titán y Humano se esparcieron como fuego en un bosque, incluso llegando a las oídos de muchos habitantes de la Muralla Sina. Nadie en sus sueños se habría imaginado que la Legión de Reconocimiento fuese tan exitoso. Lo que nadie sabía—excepto por los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento—era que todo fue gracias a un hombre. Este hombre sería su salvador, les guste o no, sería la llave hacia la supervivencia de la humanidad.

El hecho de que éste hombre se veía como tu ciudadano normal y corriente, dicho por su aspecto, lo hacía menos reconocible como una persona que puede derrotar a Titanes con un golpe. No ayudaba nada que ahora estaba siendo llevado a la casa de uno de sus compañeros, quien se puso de acuerdo para pasar un día con él; mientras también él conocía sus padres.

Petra giró su cabeza hacia Saitama y sonrió. Cuando preguntó a Saitama si quería pasar el día con ella, él estuvo de acuerdo aunque con algo de duda, como si no sabía cómo responder una simple pregunta. Quizás estaba cansado, o quizás era otra cosa. A Petra no le importaba, aun así. A ella solo le agradaba pasar el día con alguien más que Olou, Gunther, Eld, e incluso Levi. Recordó los muchos días que estuvo con ellos, y ella le agradaba su compañía. Pero conocer a Saitama mejor era importante. Ella necesitaba conocer a sus compañeros de escuadra mejor para poder apoyarse en ellos. Aunque no necesitaba apoyarse en Saitama… o más bien al revés, porque él puede fácilmente derrotar a cualquier Titán que se enfrentaba con él.

Era algo que podía asustar, caminando al lado de un hombre con suficiente poder de hacerte salir de la faz de la Tierra con una gira de su muñeca. Pero después de la última noche, cuando pudo hablar con Saitama, ella se sintió más tranquila con él. Era un hombre bueno, aunque no lo mostrara. De alguna manera Saitama compartía como era el Capitán Levi. Su mirada fija sin ninguna expresión, la forma que se enfrentaba con los Titanes, no mostraba miedo, justo como su Capitán. Pero su Capitán a veces perdía su conducta… y eso era algo que no pasaba con Saitama. Él era un tipo con calma y relajado, casi no le importaba nada, solo si era muy importante.

Era la misma cosa cuando salieron de las Murallas ayer en la mañana. Mientras los soldados estaban gritando y gritando, preparados para enfrentarse con sus enemigos, él no mostró ninguna señal de emoción. Esto le hacía preguntar a ella si algo le molestaba… quizás le debería de preguntar.

Era ahí cuando se dio cuenta cuanto rato miró a Saitama. Ella rápidamente cambió su mirada hacia delante. Pero ahora vio dos hombres caminar hacia ellos. No le agradó. Llegando a una parada, ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Saitama.

"Espera," ella dijo, mirándole. "Esos dos pueden estar en problemas."

Saitama giró su cabeza hacia los dos hombres y miró como ahora estaban parados en frente de él. Tomó dos miradas rápidas entre los dos. Uno de ellos tenía una barba gruesa y estaba ocupando un sombrero de pescador, mientras que el otro tenía un cabello corto espinoso. Eran casi la misma altura de Saitama.

"Oye," uno de los hombres dijo, mirando a Saitama. "¿Eres él? ¿El tipo que derrotó a docenas de Titanes solo golpeándolos?" él preguntó.

Saitama asintió con su cabeza.

"¡Lo sabía!" el hombre exclamó, agarrando los hombros de Saitama y abrazándole. "Puede que no te importe, pero… mi hijo murió hace dos meses atrás en la expedición 55. Fue matado por un Titán… y lo único que encontraron fue su parte superior del cuerpo. Solo… quiero agradecerte. Por vengar la muerte de mi hijo por matar a más de ellos," él dijo, apretando el abrazo mientras sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos. "No tienes idea de lo que te agradezco. Gracias, Espada de la Humanidad. Gracias."

"Ehh," Saitama respondió, raramente palmeando la espalda del hombre. "De nada. Y perdón por tu hijo."

"No lo estés," el hombre dijo, soltándose de Saitama y frotando sus ojos. "Por lo que escuché llegaste aquí cuando Trost fue roto, ¿verdad? Bueno, mi hijo murió dos meses antes de eso…" el hombre dijo débilmente, mirando el suelo. "Si hubieras llegado un poco antes, quizás sí, quizás sí hubieras podido salvarlo. Pero llegaste cuando lo hiciste, y te agradezco por eso. Nos das esperanzas, señor."

"Sí," el otro hombre añadió. "Es un honor haberte conocido en persona. Escuché las historias, pero pensé que eran falsas," él dijo, tomando una rápida mirada a Petra. "Y parece que las mujeres ya se están poniendo en fila para conocerte, ¿eh?" bromeó.

Petra se sonrojó.

"Igualmente," el hombre continuó. "Nos vamos a nuestro camino. Gracias por todo, señor," él dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia Saitama. "Y gracias a usted, señora, por arriesgar tu vida por nosotros," él dijo, inclinando su cabeza a Petra, que no podía hacer nada más que saludar al hombre.

Los dos hombres dijeron sus adiós y continuaron en el camino que estaban caminando. Saitama miró a Petra y habló. "Entonces, ¿Cuándo iremos a visitar a tu madre y padre? No estoy impaciente, pero… tengo hambre," él dijo, mientras trataba de sacar algo de sus dientes. "O, ¿no quieres visitarlos aún? O sea, sé cómo se pone la gente cuando visitan a sus padres, o algo así. Se ponen a sudar, empiezan a tartamudear y-."

"No, no me importa," Petra le interrumpió, esperando que él no mencioné su pequeño accidente de la expedición de ayer. Ahí surgió una pregunta, una pregunta que pudo haber estado en su mente por mucho tiempo ahora. "¿Cómo se siente?" ella preguntó, haciendo que Saitama girara su cabeza a ella.

"¿Qué se siente qué? ¿El clima?" Saitama respondió, confundido a su pregunta repentina.

"No, o sea, ¿cómo se siente golpear a Titanes? Digo, a veces como que no pones casi esfuerzo en ello, entonces estaba un poco curiosa sobre lo que sientes cuando pasa eso. Solo curiosidad," Petra respondió.

"Bueno… no lo sé. Para mí, se siente normal. O sea, ¿qué sentirías tú si golpeas un Titán?" Saitama respondió.

"Si tuviese la valentía para estar tan cerca, seguramente rompería mi mano," Petra respondió, riéndose nerviosamente. "Entonces… ¿no se siente nada?" ella preguntó.

"Bueno… es algo como normal, supongo," Saitama respondió.

"Oh, bueno," Petra dijo, mirando a su lado. "Parece que te has convertido popular por aquí, Saitama," ella dijo, tomando miradas rápidas a varios ciudadanos quienes estaban mirando y susurrando sobre Saitama, y probablemente ella. "Lo que es completamente entendible. Sé que dije esto muchas veces ya, pero en verdad eres un héroe. No solo por tu poder inmenso, pero también de cómo eres… aunque, casi nunca muestras alguna emoción. ¿Podría preguntar po qué es eso?" ella preguntó.

"Es una larga historia," Saitama respondió. "Y odio las historias largas," él continuó, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza en pensamiento. "¿Ahora es cuando digo algo bueno sobre tu vestido?"

Petra le miró, confusión escribida sobre su cara. "¿Mi vestido? ¿Por qué?"

"¿No es eso lo que la gente hace en éste tipo de cosas? O sea una mujer pregunta a un hombre si quiere salir y se dicen cosas buenas unos a otros. Así se ve en las películas."

Petra le miró con confusión, pero las piezas se juntaron rápidamente y se sonrojó un rojo profundo antes de lentamente girar su cabeza fuera de Saitama. "Tú… ¿crees que esto es una cita?" ella preguntó, aunque sonó como un susurro. "No me importaría pero—O sea, ¡no es una cita o algo! O si quieres que esto sea una cita, puedo arreglar cosas y-."

"Hablas mucho," Saitama le interrumpió, mirándola con una expresión blanca. "20 palabras o menos, o por lo menos 30. No me concentro mucho, no escucho historias largas. ¿Esto es esas cosas, o no?" él preguntó.

Petra mordió su labio antes de hablar. "N-no, no creo."

"Gracias a dios," Saitama dijo bajo su aliento mientras subía su dedo a su nariz. "Ese moco ha estado atrapado mucho rato ahí, ¿sabes?" él preguntó, girando su cabeza a ella mientras disparaba la verde, seca sustancia fuera de su dedo enguantado. "Odio los mocos."

Petra tiritó antes de limpiar su garganta. "Bueno, al parecer hemos llegado," ella dijo, parada en frente de una decente casa. "¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Estoy en casa! ¡Me traje un amigo conmigo!"

* * *

Dolor. Dolor exagerado. Eso era lo único que sentía ella en ese momento. Cuando Annie Leonhart fue capturada por la Legión de Reconocimiento y fue llevada a un centro de detención bajo tierra ella nunca podría haber pensado sobre las cosas que le podían hacer. Una pequeña mesa estaba en frente de ella, llenada de varios pinchos, bisturís, y otros métodos de tortura. ¿Y su torturador? Nadie más que el Capitán Levi. Miró arriba al Capitán joven, sus dientes crujiendo y sus ojos mirando intensamente. Si ella pudiese librarse de ésta cosa él sería el primero que ella mataría… junto con Saitama.

Ese bastardo, calvo bastardo. Si no fuese por él pudo haber deshabilitado toda la escuadra de Levi junto con el Capitán. Pero ahora, gracias a sus acciones, ella estaba atrapada en ésta prisión. Fue torturada y golpeada. Intentaron romperla, pero no pudieron hacerlo. Ella fue elegida por esto. No se rendirá. Sus dos compañeros seguramente irán y la salvarán. Estaba segura de ello.

"Sabes, si soltaras lo que ocultas, esto estaría todo acabado. Ya hubiera cortado tu cuello y dejarte libre sobre cualquier tortura."

Annie miró fijamente al Capitán con una nueva rabia encontrada. Ella se rió de él burlosamente, haciendo que la mirada del Capitán fuese más intimidadora. "En serio, ¿en serio crees que creo las palabras que dices?" ella le preguntó al Capitán. "O sea, en serio. ¿Tan tonto eres? Si quieres hacerme hablar tendrás que hacer más cosas que eso."

"Bueno, pero Saitama no intentó más cosas, ¿no es cierto?" Levi preguntó, moviendo su cara más cerca de la de ella. "¿Cómo se siente? ¿Cómo se siente saber que perdiste el mismo momento que peleaste con el tipo? ¿Estabas enojada? ¿Asustada? Yo estaría enojado. O sea pelear con alguien que sobrepasa por mucho tu propia fuerza es una muy, muy estúpida opción. Pero recordemos, eres una pequeña idiota. Así que la estupidez viene con la edad."

"Lo _hubiera_ matado," Annie empezó.

"Pero no _pudiste._ Porque eres muy _débil._ Aún lo eres," Levi replicó, su mirada nunca cambiando de lugar.

"Diles eso a los cientos de soldados que ahora están enterrados bajo tierra," Annie respondió sarcásticamente.

La respuesta de Levi no fue con palabras, pero fue un pincho que enterró su piel y cavó su pierna. Se encogió y tuvo que evitar gritar en dolor cuando Levi lentamente hundía el pincho más en su pierna, atravesando la carne que recientemente se había curado. Levi tenía una mirada monótona en su pierna, no disgustado, incluso si la sangre estaba en sus manos también. Sacó el pincho y se movió a la otra pierna, preparado para repetir el proceso que estuvo haciendo por unas cuantas horas.

Annie no estaba segura cuanto más podría aguantar esto. Los métodos de tortura de Levi eran extremos, diseñados especialmente para hacer una persona hablar entre minutos. El hecho de que ella no haya hablado tanto rato es un logro. Annie tensó sus músculos, preparada para sentir el dolor agonizante, cuando de repente la puerta a la habitación fue abierta, revelando nadie más que el Comandante Erwin. Esto hizo que Levi parara, pero el pincho nunca salió de la palma de su mano.

"¿Para qué viene ésta inesperada visita?" Levi preguntó, girándose para mirar a Erwin. "Estaba en el medio de… algo, sabes."

Erwin miró a Annie. Girando su cabeza a los lados puso su atención de vuelta a Levi. "Estuviste lo suficiente. Ahora descansa. Hanji tendrá el cargo. Tiene unos métodos nuevos que ella quiere intentar," él respondió.

Justo en tiempo Hanji vino caminando con otros dos soldados de la Legión. Puso sus manos en su cadera, negando con su cabeza. "Que mal que el gran Capitán Levi no pudiese sacar información de ella," ella dijo, mirando a Levi con una pequeña sonrisa plantada en su cara. "¿Cuán de difícil es esto? O sea, ella es una 'mocosa idiota' después de todo, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno," Levi empezó, moviéndose más cerca de ella. "La tan popular mocosa idiota es más fuerte de lo que parece. Corté sus piernas por horas literales, después decidí ir por otras partes del cuerpo que preferiría no discutir, y después iba a sus piernas de nuevo cuando llegaste."

"Nunca pensé que harías eso," Hanji se rió, caminando pasando a Levi. "Tengo otros métodos que me gustaría probar. Quiero saber cómo su cuerpo reaccionará a un líquido ser inyectado en su sistema de sangre. Los Titanes parecen inmunes al veneno, o por lo menos lo que podría matar a veinte humanos. Entonces, quiero ver cómo ella reaccionaría."

Erwin subió su mano, dando la señal de que ella pare. "Guardemos el veneno para otro día. Ahora tenemos que hacerla hablar. Solo métodos mecánicos. No métodos biológicos experimentales que probablemente la maten. Todavía necesitamos saber por quién trabaja.

"Pero eso no es divertido," Hanji se quejó infantilmente, haciendo que los dos oficiales la miraran con una ceja levantada.

Levi giró su cabeza a los lados antes de caminar fuera de la habitación, pero no antes de que susurrara algo en el oído de Erwin. Los oídos de Erwin lo oyeron, valga la redundancia, y asintió con su cabeza al Capitán y lo miró tomar su salida.

"Hanji," Erwin dijo, obteniendo su atención. "Haz lo que se debe hacer."

* * *

Saitama se sentía incómodo. Muy. El momento que puso su pie dentro de la casa de Ral fue bienvenido por dos sobre entusiasmados padres que estaban esperando ansiosamente la llegada de "La Espada de la Humanidad". Saitama solo les saludó de vuelta, no sabiendo cómo hablar a los padres quienes constantemente preguntaban pregunta tras pregunta. En toda honestidad le molestaba, pero decidió no mostrarlo. Petra parecía tener un tiempo divertido. Se estaba disfrutando, contando historias sobre sus aventuras fuera de las murallas.

Saitama miró abajo a su plato mitad vacío. La comida no era tan mala, y la sopa que preparó la mamá de Petra lo hizo todo. La última vez que comió así de bien fue cuando Genos preparaba Udon.

Genos.

Saitama dejó salir un suspiro, pensando en su discípulo. Estaba empezando a extrañar la presencia de Genos. Bueno, incluso las historias largas que le contaba era algo que él empezó a extrañar. No es como que la compañía de Petra o de Levi era mala, pero Genos ha estado con él por un poco tiempo ya, y estaba empezando a ver a Genos como amigo, o quizás como hermano. Si Genos estaría aquí probablemente habría salido con un plan de matar a cada uno de los Titanes dentro del mundo. Probablemente quemaría todo el bosque de los Árboles Gigantes para hacerlo. O quizás Genos tenía problemas de enojo…

"Entonces, Saitama, ¿Cómo te sientes cuando ves a un Titán?" El padre de Petra preguntó, mirando a Saitama con curiosidad. "Varias Veces escuché historias de soldados estar en shock en el lugar, los Titanes rodeándolos mientras podían solo mirar. Te ha pasado esto, ¿Saitama?"

"Nop," Saitama respondió casualmente.

"Ah, ya veo," El Sr. Ral dijo, limpiando su garganta. "Así que en verdad eres algo—algo de gran valor para la humanidad.

Saitama se encogió de hombros, tomando un mordisco al pedazo de pan que estaba presente en su plato. "La gente me sigue diciendo eso, sí."

"¡Increíble!" La señora Ral exclamó, yendo hacia Saitama. "En verdad eres un hombre increíble, Sr. Saitama. Al fin puedo descansar tranquilamente ahora, sabiendo que te tenemos en nuestro lado," ella dijo, girando para ver a su marido. "¿No crees lo mismo, cariño?"

El Sr. Ral asintió con su cabeza, sonriendo mientras tomaba una mirada rápida a Saitama. "Seguro. O sea, no lo vi en persona, pero con tantas personas contando historias sobre tu fuerza… Puedo decir el Capitán Levi tiene que tener cuidado, o perderá su título."

Petra oyó eso.

"Capitán Levi. Petra, cariño, ¿no será ese el hombre del que me hablabas hace unos días? ¿El enviaste una carta?"

"Sí, mamá," Petra respondió, incómoda en su asiento.

"Pero, ¿no crees que es un poco muy temprano para ti para considerar casarse?" El Sr. Ral preguntó, levantando una ceja mientras se giraba para ver a Saitama. "¿Estás de acuerdo, Saitama?"

"Creo que saltaré esa pregunta, ya que vengo de un lugar que si preguntas a una mujer cuál es su edad; es considerado mal," Saitama respondió. "Pero si las cosas aquí son diferentes… no sé, no me interesa."

"Pero seguramente estarás de acuerdo de que cuando eres joven tienes que disfrutar la vida lo máximo," el Sr. Ral fundamentó, solo para ser interrumpido por una molesta Petra Ral.

"Padre, no soy una niña ya. No necesito ayuda. Estoy ahí arriesgando mi vida por la humanidad mientras tú estás aquí atrás de las Murallas. También lo es el Capitán Levi. Y también lo es Saitama. Es mi vida; y hago lo que quiero con ella."

"Y tú eres mi hija. ¿Cuántos años tiene ese Capitán Levi? Tiene que ser por lo menos cinco años mayor que tú," el Sr. Ral argumentó.

"¿Quién sabe? Ahí tú le preguntas," Petra argumentó de vuelta.

"Podría tener más pan, ¿por favor?" Saitama le interrumpió, levantando su plato.

"Toma todo lo que quieras, me da igual," Petra respondió.

"¿En serio?" Saitama preguntó.

"Tomaré aire fresco. Sola," Petra dijo.

Las tres personas que quedaban en la casa de Ral solo pudieron ver a Petra salir de la comodidad de su casa. Un silencio extraño cayó sobre la casa, con la Señora Ral y el Señor Ral intercambiando miradas de preocupación. Los dos miraron a Saitama, como si tuviera que decir algo. Pero sus esperanzas rápidamente desvanecieron cuando vieron a Saitama mirarles fijamente con esa mirada monótona. El Sr. Ral dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de poner su cabeza en sus manos.

"Yo solo no quiero ver a mi hija hacer malas decisiones," él admitió, mirando a Saitama. "Seguramente me entenderás, ¿no?" él preguntó.

"No creo. No tengo una hija," Saitama respondió. "Quizás está cansada."

"Ésta es la primera vez que ella trae a alguien a casa con ella después de una expedición. Normalmente ella venía sola, cansada, y no diría nada. Solo subía a su habitación y se acostaba en su cama. No sé lo que cambió su forma de pensar, pero creo que tiene que ver con algo del Capitán Levi," el Sr. Ral dijo.

"¿El pequeño? ¿Por qué?" Saitama preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Ella escribió en una carta que ella le debía la vida."

"Suena… raro, supongo," Saitama interrumpió.

"Ella escribió que el Capitán hizo algo para robarle su corazón. No sé qué le habrá pasado, pero espero que no decida hacer lo incorrecto. Es una niña pequeña. Todavía tiene varios años para vivir… gracias a ti," el Sr. Ral dijo, sonriendo a Saitama. "Creo que todos tienen varios años para vivir. Sé que escuchaste esto cientos de veces probablemente, pero gracias a ti la humanidad obtuvo esperanzas una vez más. Primero un niño Titán, y ahora estás tú. Claro que, el Capitán Levi es fuerte, pero igual… no veo a mi hija y a él la misma forma de la que ella lo hace. Sé que no es mi decisión pero… ella siempre será mi pequeña Petra, la pequeña que una vez abracé cuando era un bebé."

Saitama solo escuchó al Sr. Ral mientras le contaba sobre Petra como niña. En verdad si veía por qué el Sr. Ral estaba tan preocupado. Pero igual, el Capitán Levi era buena persona. Corto, pero bueno… y su hábito de ocupar vestidos de limpieza se puede considerar raro. Y después estaba el hecho de que tiene mucho tiempo en sus manos; se preocupa mucho de su cabello, también el hecho de que se castiga a símismo por estar sucio… espera, ¿de quién estamos hablando? Oh, sí. Petra. Sí, ella era una buena mujer. Disfrutaba las pequeñas cosas y se veía interesada en compartir conversaciones con Saitama. Cuando estaban en los cuarteles, en el campo… aunque vomitó en él… y ayer en el lago pequeño. Saitama pensó ese momento, pero sus pensamientos se cambiaron a los peces que vivían en el lago. Quería ir a verlos de nuevo. Pudo haber jurado que había un Salmón. O quizás otros peces buenos.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas?" el Sr. Ral de repente preguntó, haciendo que Saitama saliera de sus pensamientos.

Saitama miró al Sr. Ral y abrió su boca para hablar.

"Me debo ir," él dijo, girándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Y, ¿por qué?" el Sr. Ral preguntó curiosamente.

"Mis peces me necesitan," Saitama dijo seriamente. "No los tengo que hacer esperar. Gracias por la comida, adiós."

Los Ral miraron a Saitama en confusión completa mientras se iba de la casa. Decidiendo no preguntar, empezaron a limpiar.

Saitama salió de la casa, determinado por saber qué tipos de peces residían el lago pequeño. Fue una sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando vio a Petra hablando al Capitán Levi y al Líder de Escuadra Mike. Decidió caminar tranquilamente, esperando que lo ignoraran.

"Oye, calvo." De repente vino la voz del Capitán Levi. "Necesitamos hablar."

"No veo el porqué de tu mención de mi calva tenga que ver con esto," Saitama respondió, girando su cabeza para mirar a Levi. "¿Cómo te podría ayudar, enano?" él preguntó, esperando que el insulto haya llegado a Levi como lo hizo con él cuando le llamó un calvo… no le gustaba ser llamado así. Estiró sus brazos, bostezando mientras lo hacía. "Así que, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"¿Cuán de bueno eres para hacer que la gente hable?"


	13. Chapter 13

**(AN)Bueno, ¡gracias por las reviews, favs, y follows! Ahora, por favor, lo que les dieron fav a ésta historia, también, una vez más, ¡por favor den fav a la historia original de Soulwars1998!**

 **No creo que tenga algo más importante que decir, así que...**

 _ **E l próximo capítulo será el 17 de Septiembre de 2017.**_

 **Vamos al capítulo(/AN)**

* * *

Saitama estaba confundido. No estaba seguro sobre la pregunta de Levi. ¿Hacer que una persona hable? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Quién tenía que hablar? ¿Eren? ¿O Mikasa? Él no sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Su almuerzo con Petra fue bueno, y la comida no estuvo tan mal. La charla con sus padres fue rara. No sabía mucho sobre las mujeres, o del casamiento… o cosas así.

"Oye, calvo, ¿me escuchas?" vino la voz de Levi, sacando a Saitama fuera de sus pensamientos. "Cuando lleguemos a la prisión harás cosas que no te gustarán," Levi continuó, sin sacar sus ojos de Saitama. "Necesitamos que Annie hable. Necesitamos saber por quién está trabajando."

"Ok, pero, ¿no han intentado preguntarle?" Saitama respondió, levantando una ceja. "Digo, ¿qué han estado haciendo cuando llegaron de la expedición? Yo no hice nada más que llenar mi estómago con comida," él terminó con un bostezo. "Oh, parece que mi cuerpo me dice que vaya a dormir."

"Tu cuerpo dice lo incorrecto," Levi replicó. "Nada de dormir."

"¿Alguien me recuerda de cómo éste tipo se convirtió en el salvador de la humanidad?" Saitama dijo con cara de palo. No obtuvo una respuesta verbal, sin embargo, en cambio sintió un aliento caliente en su cabeza calva. Levantando una ceja en confusión; Saitama giró su cabeza y fue bienvenido con la cara del Líder de Escuadra Mike, quien estaba… oliéndolo. Él lo estaba oliendo. ¿Por qué lo estaba oliendo?

"Eh, ¿te importaría decirme qué estás haciendo?" Saitama preguntó, levantando una ceja al líder alto. "Sé que no huelo tan bien pero, ¿no crees que es mucho de un remate?" él continuó.

Mike se encogió de hombros antes de apartar su atención de Saitama. Después mantuvo su cara adelante, sin prestar atención hacia nadie más que el camino en frente de él.

Saitama no dijo nada. En cambio escuchó a lo que decía Levi… lo que es muy raro.

"Escucha, calvo, tenemos que saber por qué Annie hizo lo que hizo. Mató a tropas, tropas que vi crecer a soldados. Los mató con sangre fría. Nos traicionó. ¿Entiendes a lo que voy?" Levi dijo, el espacio entre él y Saitama acercándose. "Intenté todo lo que pude… bueno, lo que Erwin me dijo. Ahora vas tú. Haz cualquier método que quieras. Solo hazla decir la verdad."

Ahora fue Petra la que respondió. "No creo que Saitama fuese un tipo que haga esas cosas," ella susurró en el oído de Levi. "Es decir, él es como un tipo relajado, incluso cuando pelea contra Titanes. Pero, ¿hacer que él torture a alguien? No lo hará nunca," ella agregó, tomando una mirada rápida a Saitama antes de poner su atención a Levi de nuevo. "¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?"

"Ya intenté mucho," Levi susurró de vuelta. "O sea, casi la mato, lo hubiera hecho si Erwin no hubiera entrado. Estaba perdiendo mi maldita paciencia, Petra."

"¿Estabas perdiendo tu paciencia? ¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho al Capitán Levi?" Petra susurró en una manera de broma, aunque la expresión seria de Levi hizo que rápidamente el humor de desvaneciera. "Perdón, Capitán, so—solo me olvidé de la situación. Lo siento mucho."

"No hay necesidad de disculparse, Petra," Levi respondió, agitando su cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar más rápido, no queriendo gastar más tiempo. "Siento que, nuestros últimos días han estado mal. Incluso Erwin está un poco cansado de la información inexistente. La meta es ir al sótano de Eren, y lo que sea que encontremos ahí no puede ayudar a acabar con los Titanes." Tomó una mirada rápida hacia Saitama. "Y ese, será el quien nos lleve a la victoria."

"¿Piensas así?" Petra preguntó, levantando una ceja a su Capitán. "Estoy sorprendida de que se esté tomando todo esto tan bien, Capitán. O sea, todos piensan tan alto de ti antes de que Saitama llegase. Todos pensaron que tú serías quien nos lleve a la victoria… también yo," ella admitió.

"¿También?" Levi preguntó.

"Sí, pero después de que vi lo que Saitama puede hacer, no estoy segura," Petra respondió.

"¿Si quiera importa?"

Ambos Levi y Petra giraron su cabeza a Mike, quien de repente decidió meterse en su conversación. Los dos miraron a Mike con una pizca de curiosidad plantada en su cara.

"¿De qué hablas, Mike?" Petra preguntó.

"Mientras estemos siendo llevados a la victoria, no me podría importar menos. Siempre seguiré al Capitán Levi," él dijo, girando su cabeza a Levi para enfatizar su punto. "Pero también seguiré a Saitama. Ha demostrado de lo que es capaz. Por qué no, en vez de pensar en quién es el mejor, ¿por qué no pensar en el tipo de equipo que podrían hacer los dos juntos?" él sugirió.

"¿Y por qué hablan tanto?" Saitama les llamó de una manera sarcástica. "Continuaré caminando, si no les importa. El sol está bien hoy, eh."

Los tres soldados agitaron su cabeza antes de seguir al Calvo con Capa.

' _Él es fuerte. Más fuerte que todos nosotros,'_ Levi se comentó a símismo, mirando a Saitama curiosamente. ' _No es común que muestre tanta apreciación. E incluso si actúa como que no le importa nada, sigue siendo un miembro de mi escuadra. No me arrepiento. Con entrenamiento puede ser un experto en el EM3D_ , _y junto con su poder, podríamos al fin liberar a la humanidad sobre sus enemigos.'_ Levi continuó mirando fijamente a Saitama. ' _Considerando el hecho de que derrotó a Annie en su forma Titán es un logro por símismo. Éste hombre… será el nuevo más fuerte de la humanidad."_

Levi suavemente se rió entre dientes. ' _Y parece que defender mi título es un caso perdido. Oh bueno, no es como que me importara. O sea, un título es un título después de todo'_

Petra también pensaba en Saitama, pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención. Tienen otros problemas para atender. Empezando con Annie.

Esa inútil tiene que pagar… de una forma u otra.

* * *

Annie miró fijamente a la líder de escuadra Hanji con una encontrada rabia e impotencia. Ella hizo muchas cosas en ella. La tortura de Levi era mala, pero la de ella es peor. Cortando uñas de los dedos y sacándolas era algo que casi la hace llorar intensamente. Después están los cortes. Cortó todo su cuerpo hasta al punto que casi pierde su sangre. Pero ésta mujer es inteligente, sabe lo suficiente de la anatomía del cuerpo que prohibía que muriese. Y después de los cortes van las cauterizaciones. Su piel negra como carbón, si no fuese por su regeneración Titán, hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

Pero ella era fuerte. Fue elegida para ser un Titán. Ella es más fuerte que todos.

"No, no lo eres," Hanji dijo humorosamente. "Y antes de que preguntes: Sí, lo dijiste en verdad, no lo pensaste. Ella dio una risa entre dientes, mirando fijamente e intensamente a la Titán segundos después. "O sea, cómo piensas que tú puedes ser más fuerte que Saitama. El tipo es un Dios que camina. Puede derrotar a cada uno de los Titanes en éste mundo. No eres nada comparado con él. Incluso sí, si Saitama falla—que en serio dudo que lo haga—el Capitán sería feliz de tomar su lugar. Te cortaría en pedazos pequeños. Estarás muerta antes de que te des cuenta."

Annie no dijo nada. La intimidación sicológico y la tortura no le hará nada.

"Y escuché que viene, sabes," Hanji agregó.

"¡¿Qué?!" Annie exclamó en shock, no esperando que Hanji le dijera esa información.

"¡Te engañé!" Hanji se rió. "Y parece que encontré lo que le temes más. Eso siendo a Saitama." Ella agitó su cabeza, calmándose. "Pero, no, Saitama no viene. Si lo hiciera probablemente ya te hubieras hecho de todo en tus pantalones."

"Cuando me vaya de aquí," Annie amenazó, mirando a Hanji intensamente. "Te mataré a ti primero."

Amenazas de un pájaro encerrado. Uno que no tendrá la habilidad de volar nunca más," Hanji replicó, girando un pincho entre sus dedos. "Ahora, intentemos de nuevo, ¿no?" ella preguntó, apuñalando el pincho directo en uno de los huesos de Annie. "¿Por quién trabajas? ¿Qué está tratando él o ella de lograr?" Ella preguntó, lentamente girando el pincho, rompiendo pequeños pedazos de hueso en el proceso. "¿Por qué traicionaste a los de tu propia especie?"

Annie no dijo nada más que mirar fijamente a Hanji.

El pincho fue sacado y fue nuevamente puesto en el hueso. "Dime lo que quiero saber y haré que el dolor pare," Hanji dijo lentamente, esperando que Annie se retire de su escudo. "Sino, empezaré a cortar en áreas más privadas," ella dijo.

"Hazlo," Annie sonrió. "Levi ya lo hizo."

"Ooh, me gusta a lo que va esto." Hanji sonrió, sacando el pincho. "Bueno, si estás segura sobre ello no veo el por qu—"

"Líder de escuadra Hanji."

Hanji giró su cabeza para ser bienvenida por uno de los guardias que estaban vigilando la entrada a la celda de Annie. "¿Sí?" ella preguntó, curiosidad presente en su voz. "¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? Estoy claramente ocupada."

"Tu turno acaba ahora," uno de los guardias dijo, pasando a la puerta para dejar a dos personas entrar. "Tomará control sobre esto de ahora en adelante. Nos despedimos, líder de escuadra."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Hanji exclamó en enojo, sus manos ahora puños. "¡Le golpearé por esto! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Déjame ir a través de esa puerta para golpear a ese…!" ella continuó, corriendo, pasando los guardias y preparando su brazo para un golpe con toda fuerza hacia quien sea que la interrumpiese en su experimento. Ella sintió su puño colisionar con carne. Sonrió. Eso le enseñará.

"No me digas que estás en esa parte del mes también. Me pasó con Mikasa, ¿ahora tú?" vino la voz monótona de alguien que Hanji conocía muy bien.

"S-Sait-Saitama," Hanji tartamudeó, ahora parada. "Yo, er, estaba probando tus reflejos. Tristemente, por cierto, no viste mi puño," ella nerviosamente le castigó, esperando que lo olvidase rápido. Sino, ojalá pudiese correr de él rápidamente. "Así que, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Él," Saitama respondió, apuntando un pulgar hacia atrás, quien estaba parado dentro del marco de la puerta, golpeando su pie impacientemente en el piso de madera, enviando ecos del dicho golpe a través de los oídos de Hanji. Todos podían sentir la tensión aumentando. Levi no le agradaban las acciones de Hanji.

"Pero me enviaron acá para hablar con ella," Saitama agregó, mirando a Annie mientras caminaba, pasando a Hanji. "Hola, Annie," él la saludó.

"¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No te acerques!" Annie demandó, su pie golpeando fuertemente el piso. "¡No te acerques, loco!"

"Ok," Saitama respondió, girando y tomando su salida, solo para ser parado por Levi. "¿Qué?" él preguntó, levantando una ceja al Capitán. "Dijo que no."

"Y en los estándares de una mujer, 'no' significa 'sí'," Levi replicó, girando a Saitama para que vaya hacia Annie de nuevo. "Ve hacia ella… o algo así. Juro que los nuevos reclutas tengan nuevas formas."

"Quizás," Hanji respondió, casualmente caminando, pasando a Saitama. "Y, por cierto, 'no' aún significa 'no'. Eso es si es que no quieres un pie atascado en tu—."

"Ni una palabra, Hanji," Levi le interrumpió, girando hacia Saitama una vez más. "La puedes golpear después. Solo hace que ella hable."

Saitama miró mientras ellos se iban, junto con otros guardias quienes estaban con ellos. Él suspiró, no queriendo en verdad halar con nadie. Miró a Annie y lo que miró fue… una mujer rota. Estaba cansada, como si estuvo corriendo todo el día sin ninguna pausa. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como si había estado llorando. Sus piernas, brazos y espalda todos atados a ésta silla incómoda. Su ropa rota, y había sangre en todos lados. ¿Qué le hicieron?"

"Oye, ¿te sientes bien?" Saitama preguntó, tomando una silla y tomando un asiento al lado opuesto al de Annie. "No te ves bien. ¿Has comido algo?"

Annie no dijo nada, incluso yendo tan lejos como para no mirarle. Éste tipo de nuevo. Grandioso. No es como si su día había estado peor.

"Aquí."

Annie miró a Saitama agarrar lo que sería una barra rectangular café. Ella miró fijamente al objeto extraño el cual él estaba agarrando. 'Chocolate Crujiente' decía. ¿Qué diablos significa eso? Sabía lo que era el chocolate. Era uno de los dulces más caros y buenos dentro de las murallas. Solo los que vivían en la Muralla Sina han podido probarlo. Miró fijamente al objeto de nuevo, y después intentó mirar rápidamente a Saitama. Su mirada no era como la de Levi o Hanji. Era… neutral. Incluso buena, de alguna manera. Rápidamente se forzó a símisma para ver hacia otro lado, sin embargo, sabiendo exactamente a lo que él estaba intentando hacer.

"Tratar de comprarme no servirá. ¿Por qué no intentar los pinchos? Todos lo hicieron, ¿por qué no tú?" ella preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Oh," Saitama dijo, cogiendo un pincho manchado con sangre sobre una mesa de madera. "No me gustan los cuchillos, o lo filudo," él dijo, aplastando el pincho en su palma hasta que no era más que una bola de hierro pequeña. La giró entre sus dos dedos enguantados antes de tirarlo al suelo. "No estoy aquí para dañarte, sabes. Solo quiero hablar."

"¿Hablar de qué?" Annie preguntó.

"Tratando de saber de qué."

Annie puso una cara de palo. Así que, ¿éste tipo ni si quiera sabía por qué estaba aquí? O quizás era alguno de esos raros trucos-mentales o algo. Cuando estaba en su forma Titán él le preguntó a ella tan inocentemente para salir de ello que casi lo hace… casi. Tiene que ser otro de sus trucos.

"¿No tienes hambre?" Saitama preguntó.

"Incluso si tuviera hambre ¿Cómo diablos podría comer la maldita cosa?" Annie replicó. "No puedo comer, estoy atada a ésta silla. ¿No ves eso?"

Como una respuesta Saitama llevó la barra cerca de su cara, haciendo que ella le mirara en confusión. No sabía lo que él estaba intentado hacer, pero no le gustaba para nada. Era hasta que la barra tocó sus labios y sintió el sabor rápidamente abrió su boca y tomó un gran pedazo de la barra. Masticó y casi suspira al sentir el sabor. Sabe increíble. Tomó otro pedazo, y otro más hasta que de repente mordió los dedos de Saitama. Se le agrandaron los ojos y rápidamente retiró su cabeza.

"¡Perdóname!" Annie dijo de repente, un rojo formándose en sus mejillas. Espera… ¿Ella acaba de decir _lo siento_? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

"Está bien," Saitama dijo, mirando fijamente a las marcas pequeñas de mordisco en su guante rojo. "Cosas como esas pasan cuando tienes hambre. Casi me como los dedos de mi madre cuando me estaba dando de comer cuando era bebé. No hay rencor," él agregó.

Annie miró fijamente a Saitama una vez más con nueva curiosidad. Ella acaba de ser alimentada por el mismo hombre que la derrotó con muy poco esfuerzo hace solo un día. Primero caminó a su celda como si fuese una visita normal, después aplastó un maldito pincho con su mano, y después le dio una de las comidas más caras como un pan normal. ¿Qué le pasa a éste tipo? ¿Estaba tan desesperado para sacar la información? ¿O… en verdad él estaba siendo una buena persona con ella?

"Bueno… ¿te gustó?" Saitama preguntó.

Annie lentamente asintió con su cabeza. Ella decidió, sabiendo que nunca saldrá de éste lugar, quizás también debería preguntar a Saitama la pregunta que ha estado en su mente en las últimas par de horas.

"¿Cómo te has convertido tan fuerte, Saitama?" Annie preguntó con una curiosidad genuina en su voz.

Saitama apretó el puente de su nariz antes de hablar. "Bueno, no eres la primera en preguntarme esto. Pero prométeme que no te volverás loca, ¿ok?" él preguntó, mirándola con una expresión seria. "Odio cuando las personas hacen eso."

Annie lentamente asintió con su cabeza.

"Déjame contarte algo sobre un héroe que una vez leí en un libro. Un libro que mi mamá me leía," Saitama dijo, obteniendo toda su atención.

"Había una vez un niño llamado Toto. Toto era un niño completamente normal, y un día estaba cavando en la playa cuando un monstruo del mar le picó. En ese preciso momento, cuando estaba frotando su pie, fue simultáneamente atacado por un mosquito, un pulpo y un pez loro, mientras estaba siendo golpeado por la cola de un ornitorrinco y, teniendo caca de gaviota en la cabeza… De esa seguidilla de eventos solamente podía emerger un superhéroe, con súper poderes increíbles:

¡Hombre de súper poderes Ultra!

Muchos eran sus poderes que inmediatamente pensó que no los gastaría en pequeñas cosas, y el Hombre Ultra empezó a cazar el peligro y los peligros en general de la Tierra, así podría salvarnos de lo peor de lo peor."

Saitama tuvo que respirar por unos segundos. No estaba acostumbrado a éste tipo de cuenta-de-historias. Miró a Annie, quien estaba mirándolo fijamente, su cara llena de curiosidad. Así que decidió continuar.

"Pero mientras buscaba con su súper-mirada, mientras viajaba por el mundo con su híper-velocidad, y escuchaba a los cielos con su escuchar de frecuencia-digital-multi, no podía encontrar a nadie intentar conquistar la galaxia o intentar destruir el planeta. No podía encontrar un villano planeando secar los mares o demoler una montaña. Parece como que todos, los buenos y malos, estaban tan ocupados con cosas diarias, y tenían problemas normales. Así que Hombre Ultra pasó sus días aburrido, explorando los cielos en busca de misiones imposibles que eran merecidas de sus súper poderes.

Estaba tan aburrido que cuando le ofrecieron un programa de televisión, para demostrar sus habilidades, aceptó, aunque sólo tendría la oportunidad de rescatar a unas docenas de personas.

Y cuando, finalmente, su momento de gloria llegó, lo que cualquier súper héroe sueña, su demostración fue un desastre completo. Hombre Ultra estaba tan acostumbrado a pensar cosas a una mayor escala que no sabía agarrar y rescatar una sola persona.

Hizo todo al máximo, sin controlar su fuerza o velocidad, así que todo terminó con una mezcla dolorosa de golpes, heridas, rasguños, gritos, huesos rotos, y ropa rota. Adolorido y semi-desnudo, el 'rescatado' le gritó al súper héroe todo abajo del sol, junto las risas a gran volumen de las risas del público y turistas.

Es posible que ningún súper héroe haya estado tan avergonzado. Desde ese día, siempre alguien se rehusaba a hacer algo solo por considerarlo menor a ellos, todos recordaban el caso del Hombre Ultra y decían:

'No hagas lo que hizo Hombre de súper poderes Ultra; si nunca aprendes a hacer las cosas pequeñas, nunca conocerás la grandeza.'"

Después de que terminó la historia, una historia escrita por el talentoso _Pedro Pablo Sacristán_ él miró a Annie de nuevo. Su cara llena de una mezcla entre confusión y asombro. Saitama estaba sorprendido que una historia para niños pequeños para irse a dormir podía asombrar tanto a alguien. Decidió dejar hablar a Annie primero, esperando que eso ayudara a que se abriera más.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto?" Annie preguntó.

"Bueno… como Hombre Ultra… no tengo nada más que hacer. Tener poder absoluto es aburrido. Y me di cuenta de eso un largo tiempo atrás. Entrené tanto que simplemente derrotaba a todos los enemigos con un golpe. Y en toda honestidad no siento nada de emoción cuando peleo. Nada de miedo, alegría, rabia, nada. Nada. Solo nada," Saitama respondió.

"Así que… ¿no sientes miedo cuando estábamos peleando?" Annie preguntó.

"No," Saitama respondió. "Para nada."

"Entonces, ¿cómo conseguiste ser tan fuerte? Todavía no contestaste mi pregunta," Annie remarcó. "Quiero saber."

Saitama tomó un profundo suspiro antes de hablarle la verdad. "Todo lo que hice fue: ¡Cien flexiones, cien sentadillas, cien abdominales todos los días por tres años! Apagando el ventilador en verano, y sin encender un aire acondicionado en invierno."

La boca de Annie casi se cae al piso cuando le escuchó decir eso. Éste tipo está bromeando con ella. ¡Eso es! ¡De ninguna manera puedes ser tan fuerte por hacer solo eso! En rabia Annie empezó a hiperventilarse. Su cara ahora roja, sintiendo como si explotaría en cualquier momento, Saitama viendo eso como una situación de riesgo de vida, rompió las cadenas alrededor de su silla.

"Respira, Annie, respira," él dijo, golpeando suavemente su espalda.

"Ne…Necesito aire fresco, por favor," Annie dijo entre dientes.

"Ok," Saitama respondió. La recogió y la tiró sobre su hombro mientras corría fuera de la prisión, dejando atrás un camino de polvo y dos muy confusos guardias. Entre segundos el dúo llegó al mundo de afuera. Saitama puso a Annie abajo, golpeando suavemente su espalda.

"Ok, ahora toma unos respiros profundos y—."

Saitama fue interrumpido cuando Annie llevó su dedo hacia su boca y mordió. En unos momentos de rabia, Annie miró fijamente a Saitama. Misión completada. Perfecto. Sus simpatías con ella serían su caída. Un trueno que desapareció cuando dio a Annie hizo que se convirtiese en Titán. Miró a Saitama y levantó su pie.

"Er, Annie, eso está contra las reglas," Saitama dijo, antes de que el pie de Annie lo haya aplastado.


	14. Chapter 14

**(NA)** _ **Bueno, pues, como vamos en el capítulo 14, y en la historia original el último capítulo que salió fue el 16, no habrá deadline. Habrá más tiempo de diferencia; aunque es para hacer tiempo y esperar a que salga el cap 17, después actualizaré al 16, porque el 15 ya probablemente lo tenga subido (**_ A̶h̶o̶r̶a̶ ̶v̶i̶e̶n̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶u̶l̶w̶a̶r̶s̶1̶9̶9̶8̶ ̶y̶ ̶l̶o̶ ̶p̶u̶b̶l̶i̶c̶a̶ ̶e̶n̶ ̶e̶s̶t̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶m̶o̶ ̶m̶o̶m̶e̶n̶t̶o̶) _**en el tiempo que salga el 17. Bueno, paremos con los números y vayamos al capítulo ya, que me demoro mucho dx**_

 _ **¡Gracias por todo!(/NA)**_

* * *

Ruidos fuertes, gritos de puro terror ensordecedores, y construcciones destruidas era todo lo que se podía ver y oír a través de la muralla interior. Los Titanes eran una amenaza que nadie quiere encontrar. Especialmente aquellos quienes están dentro de la muralla interior. La función de esas murallas era ser un lugar a salvo para las personas con suficiente poder, dinero, y reputación. Así que imagina la sorpresa que sería cuando un Titán—hembra en este caso, estaba corriendo sin parar a través de la ciudad, después de pisotear repetidamente el mismo lugar por docenas de veces antes de estar más o menos satisfecha con el resultado.

El resultado siendo la molestia más grande para la Titán varios metros debajo de la tierra, con ninguna forma posible de escapar.

Annie Leonhart estaba satisfecha. Con su, algo, fácil escapada de las garras de la Legión de Reconocimiento—todo gracias a un Saitama idiota, ahora estaba libre para resumir su misión. Sin embargo, su misión era algo difícil para completar… ahora que ella no tiene ninguna idea dónde está Eren Yeager. La Legión de Reconocimiento se supone que tiene un tipo de reunión dentro de éstas murallas, lo escuchó antes de su captura. Supuestamente Erwin iba a discutir la influencia que tiene la Legión de Reconocimiento dentro de las murallas. Predeciblemente él quería más reclutas, y quería esparcir el mensaje dentro de las murallas, incluyendo ésta. Como un ejemplo de la fuerza de la Tropa de Exploración, él probablemente quería que Eren le acompañara. Un error muy tonto de parte de él.

Annie, ahora en su forma Titán, estaba corriendo por las calles sin parar. No le importaban los ciudadanos, y la Policía Militar estaban muy confundidos como para saber si quiera donde están. Pero, ¿quién les culparía? ¿Un Titán dentro de la muralla más a salvo? Hubieras sido tirado a prisión por sugerir tal idea. Annie miró a su derecha, mirando en pequeña diversión cuando varios oficiales de la PM corrían en miedo cuando la miraban directamente a sus ojos. Dentro, ella se reía entre dientes, pero fuera la cara de su Titán permanecía como la de siempre. Monótona, sin miedo, así es como ella es. Saitama era poderoso, casi tan poderoso como… técnicamente cualquier Titán que ella haya encontrado. Incluso Reiner y Bertholdt hubieran tenido un problema cuando se enfrentaran contra él. Pero ahora que él estaba enterrado bajo una gran capa de concreto y tierra, pues…

Solo unos pocos cuatrocientos metros fuera de la posición de Annie, un pequeño grupo de la Policía Militar estaba mirando a la Titán que estaba tan cerca de su posición. Muchas de las tropas, incluso los más viejos y de rango más alto, corrieron hacia una tierra alta, esperando que la Titán Hembra no los mate. El hecho que unos cuantos reclutas estaban ahí, quietos, sea por adrenalina o falso coraje, decía en voz alta lo inferior que era la PM comparada con la Legión de Reconocimiento. No importa cuántos Policías Militares se enfrentaban contra los Titanes, la Legión de Reconocimiento multiplica esas bajas.

"Dios santo," uno del grupo alcanzó a decir en incredulidad, una mano sudosa sobre su cara. "No puedo creer lo que veo. ¿Cómo está dentro? ¡Es la muralla que está más a salvo, por dios!" él miró a sus compañeros, esperando a que estuvieran de acuerdo con él o que intentaran callarlo, quería que alguien dijera algo, ¡maldita sea!

"Parece que estamos perdidos," otro más, éste, posiblemente, sea el más viejo del grupo, respondió, agitando su cabeza y riéndose entre dientes a símismo. "Fritz, ¿estás seguro que no quieres correr y esconderte de tus problemas como siempre lo has hecho?" él le preguntó a Fritz, quien estaba mirando fijamente a la Titán Hembra mientras ella se acercaba a su posición.

"Cállate, Vilhelm," Fritz respondió, sus ojos aún sobre el Titán. "Ésta es la última vez que te burlas de mí, idiota." Giró para ver a sus compañeros, dejando salir un suspiro antes de hablar. "¿Qué hemos estado haciendo éstos últimos meses? Perseguir criminales, vigilando la ciudad, ¿y hacer más basura que no ayuda a la humanidad? ¡Deberíamos estar peleando ahora! ¡No correr!"

"Tú escogiste esta vida, inútil," Vilhelm respondió, cruzando sus brazos. "Si quisieras pelear tanto, hubieras elegido a la Legión. Podrías ser amigo con ese tipo que mata Titanes con solo un golpe," se burló. "¿Y dónde está ese tipo ahora? Probablemente haciendo cosas estúpidas que no le está ayudando a nadie."

"Tú maldito comportamiento no le ayuda a nadie tampoco, ¡¿sabes, idiota!?" Fritz replicó, su mano ahora un puño. "Por muchos años he escuchado historias sobre la Legión. Sobre su Comandante. Siempre me pensé a mí mismo, '¿por qué lo hacen?' sabes, ¿por qué van a una pelea por una causa que probablemente nunca ganarán? Pero me di cuenta de algo. Es porque querían ser libres, querían vivir sus vidas como ellos querían. Vieron lo que es el mundo fuera, e incluso retomaron algunas partes de la Muralla Maria, yo creo." Fritz se giró a sus compañeros, sus amigos, y de alguna manera; su familia. "Sé que todos ustedes están asustados. Bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Pero sé una cosa; no tenemos que dejar que el miedo nos controle. No tenemos que dejar que los Titanes nos controlen. Por eso entrené para ser un miembro de la Legión."

"Y aun así te uniste a la Policía Militar," Vilhelm dijo, mirándolo. "¡Cállate de una buena vez con tus discursos patéticos y enfréntate a ello! ¡Tenemos que _correr_ y escondernos!"

"Sí," Fritz dijo bajo aliento, mirando abajo a sus pies. "Cuando me gradué en los candidatos de los mejores diez el año pasado, pensé que la Legión de Reconocimiento hubiera sido la mejor elección. Todos mis amigos se querían unir a los Chicos de la Muralla, como le solían decir, y otros a la PM—los que estaban en los diez mejores, por lo menos. A lo que voy es… yo de hecho conocí al Comandante Erwin. Conocí al hombre con el que quería trabajar y… estaba asustado. Me dijo cuántos hombres perdió la última semana, la semana antes de la graduación. Su discurso monótono, su cara sin emoción alguna cuando me dijo sobre un hombre ser cortado en dos por un Titán. Éste hombre no era un hombre—él era un hombre, escondiéndose en carne humana." Él miró al cielo, tratando de evitar las lágrimas de arrepentimiento mientras crujía sus dientes. "Pero ahora me doy cuenta que para derrotar a monstruos, nosotros nos tenemos que convertir en monstruos. Para derrotar necesitamos sacrificio y... tenemos que ir a por ello, sabiendo bien lo que va a pasar. Si tenemos que morir para derrotar a los monstruos, entonces estaría feliz de abandonar mi vida. Me convertiré en un monstruo para derrotar a un monstruo."

"¡¿Qué diablos piensas que haces?! ¡Idiota!" uno que estaba en el grupo exclamó en horror cuando Fritz satisfactoriamente ató el cable del EM3D en la nuca de Annie. "¡Te matarás!"

"¡Somos la Policía Militar!" Fritz, apenas con dieciocho años, replicó, sus ojos aun concentrados sobre la Titán Hembra mientras se propulsó hacia arriba. "Si matamos al Titán que la Legión de Reconocimiento persiguió por tanto tiempo," él empezó, sacando sus dos espadas y cruzándolas en frente de su cara. "Entonces estaré feliz, ¡sabiendo que hice algo bien!" él usó el ímpetu del cable, combinado con el sentimiento de cero-gravedad que sintió en el momento de saltar, para lanzarse a símismo hacia la Titán Hembra. "¡Por la humanidad!" él gritó antes de acercarse a la nuca del monstruo que mató a muchos soldados.

El soldado, incluso con su valentía y coraje, nunca se acercó a su objetivo mientras su cable del EM3D fue agarrado por la Titán Hembra y lo tiró con fuerza que podría ser comparada con cientos de hombres. El Soldado solo pudo ver en shock puro mientras sentía su cabeza ser golpeada contra un techo de concreto de una de las casas cercanas en la ciudad de las murallas interiores. Después del impacto inicial, solo un desorden entre huesos, carne y sangre era todo lo que quedaba de lo que era antes un soldado valiente de la Policía Militar.

"¡Fritz, no!" Vilhelm gritó en enojo mientras dispara sus cables hacia la Titán Hembra. "¡Te arrepentirás por matar a mi amigo!" Vilhelm gritó, solo para ser bienvenido por un puño del tamaño de una roca grande que le golpeó directo a la cara, enviando su cabeza volando mientras que su cuerpo sin cabeza caía al suelo de concreto. Ambos soldados cayeron, y Annie simplemente avanzó. Annie miró alrededor y vio como varios soldados de la PM se iban de la escena, sin querer terminar como esos que ella mató. Annie tiene que pensar y usar su cabeza de una buena vez. ¿Irá a capturar a Eren y completar su misión, o debería ella escapar y prevenir la captura de ella? Se preguntó qué Bertholdt y Reiner hubieran hecho en ésta situación. A diferencia de Reiner ella no tenía armadura cubriendo su cuerpo, y sus habilidades de endurecimiento solo podían estar poco tiempo. Bertholdt no tendría problema en la ciudad, probablemente la destruiría en el proceso de capturar a Eren. Pero ella necesita ser cuidadosa. Ella pudo haber derrotado a Saitama pero hay otra amenaza importante la cual ella se tiene que preocupar.

El Capitán Levi. Un hombre peligroso que definitivamente vive como su reputación. Él era un soldado respetado, de clase alta que sabe cómo manejar las cosas. Ella experiencia esto en primera fila cuando ella estaba peleando contra Saitama. Incluso si su atención estaba por la mayor parte en el calvo, el Capitán Levi también hizo un número contra ella. La cantidad de veces que pudo él cortar su piel sin darle la oportunidad de contraatacar era algo casi in-humano. Pero también lo era la fuerza de Saitama. Ella tiene que encontrar a Eren. Lo tiene que encontrar y lo tiene que capturar. Esa era su misión, y ella la completará.

* * *

"Y eso es lo que conseguimos que nos dijera. Absolutamente nada," Levi terminó, cruzando sus brazos mientras apoyándose de vuelta en su silla. "No pude sacar nada de ella, así que envié a Saitama para sacar la información," él terminó, cerrando sus ojos. "Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver lo que pasa después."

"¿Estás seguro que Saitama podrá hacer eso?" Petra preguntó, descansando su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos. "O sea, sé cómo derrota a Titanes. ¿Pero puede sacar algo de uno?"

"No estoy seguro de ello," Levi respondió. "Casi la mato—en varias ocasiones, de hecho. Sé que terminaría matándola. Sea por accidente o intencional. Por eso lo envié. Además, estoy seguro que Annie _claramente_ recuerda a Saitama de su batalla anterior. Quizá le tenga miedo." Levi miró a la copa casi vacía de té negro que estaba en frente de él, casi suplicando que termine. Agitó su cabeza y continuó. "Pero ahora que uno de nuestros peligros está encerrada atrás de fierros todo lo que tenemos que saber es que si hay otros más que ella. Sabemos que está Eren, pero también está el Titán Blindado y el Titán Colosal; por ellos nos tenemos que preocupar. Si uno de esos dos viene de nuevo, estaremos en un problema."

"Pero tenemos a Saitama," Gunther se metió en la conversación. "Tú viste lo que él hizo con esos Titanes persiguiéndonos. ¡Yo digo que reaparezcan! Estoy seguro que serán castigados como se debe." Sonrió.

Levi miró a Gunther antes de responder. "No tenemos que apoyarnos en Saitama para que se ocupe de todos nuestros problemas. Estuvimos peleando Titanes por mucho tiempo. Incluso si ganamos un aliado que es útil ahora, no podemos bajar la guardia. ¿Qué pasa si un problema pasa y Saitama no puede hacer nada? ¿Piensas que él va a aparecer de repente y ocuparse de todos nuestros problemas? No. Él es humano—fuerte, pero aún es humano."

"La última vez que vi los humanos no son más fuertes que los Titanes," Gunther replicó. "Sé lo que dices, Capitán, pero igual…Saitama puede-."

"Saitama, Saitama, Saitama," Olou repitió en una voz de tono alto, sus manos en su pecho si estuviera aturdido. "¡¿Por qué siempre Saitama?!" él exclamó, golpeando su puño en la mesa que él y el resto de la escuadra de Operaciones Especiales se sentaba. "Por muchos días, no he escuchado nada más que puro alaba por éste tipo. ¿En serio estamos olvidando los momentos difíciles que hemos pasado juntos por muchos años? ¡Soldados murieron, por dios!" Miró a Petra, apuntando un dedo acusador hacia ella. "No sé qué te pasa, pero, ¡has estado mucho tiempo con él, eso es seguro!"

"¿Y? ¿Algún problema?" Petra replicó, cruzando sus brazos. "Cuando lo conoces, descubrirás que hay mucho más que una vista rápida."

"¿Mucho más que una vista rápida? ¿Si quiera te escuchas a ti misma o piensas lo que dices? ¡Hablas como si fuera uno de nosotros, por dios! ¡Ni si quiera conoce nuestras señales de mano, ni si quiera espero que lo haga considerando que tiene una atención de una mosca!"

"¿Pueden ustedes dos hablar afuera de aquí?" Eld preguntó, claramente irritado de la constante discusión entre sus dos compañeros, lo que estaba interrumpiendo su tiempo de leer.

"No, sabes qué, escucharé la excusa que tiene Olou para explicar su disgusto de Saitama," Petra dijo, mirando a Olou. "Así que adelante, Olou. Puedes decirme todo, y yo escucharé. Sin interrupciones, sin replicas o remarcas, nada. Estaré callada y te dejaré hablar."

"Capitán… ¿está seguro que quiere permitir esto?" Eld preguntó, mirando arriba fuera del libro el cual él estaba leyendo.

"Si los hace callar." Levi se encogió de hombros.

Eld suspiró antes de continuar la lectura de su libro de nuevo. Pero secretamente escuchaba a los argumentos que Olou estaba a punto de decir.

"Bueno," Olou empezó. "Siempre está ahí cuando no debería estarlo. Literalmente conoció al Comandante Erwin y a varios más oficiales de la Militar de clase alta en días. Interrumpió una corte y no le castigaron. Dislocó el hombro del Capitán Levi, y no tuvo castigo. No olvidemos que todos adoran al tipo, aunque claramente no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. Y también está el hecho de que… bueno, hay varias cosas más dentro de mi cabeza y no puedo nombrarlas, ¿vale? Solo… cuando voy a mi casa con mi familia yo… yo no sé qué decirles." Olou suspiró frotando sus sienes mientras lo hacía.

"¿Eso es?" Petra preguntó, levantando una ceja. "Te conozco hace tiempo ya, Olou. Hay algo que está encima de todo esto, ¿no es así?" Petra preguntó.

"No tengo ningún motivo más," Olou gruñó, sin mirar a Petra.

"Olou," Petra dijo, acercándose. "¿Estás seguro?" preguntó.

Olou suspiró y lentamente giró su cabeza hacia Petra, mirándola a los ojos. "No le digas a nadie, ¿vale?" él dijo, suspirando por dentro cuando Petra asintió con su cabeza. "Cuando llegué a casa, horas después de que tomamos nuestras bebidas y volvimos de la expedición mi mamá y papá estuvieron felices por verme. Nos abrazamos y hablamos y les dije lo que pasó. Después mis hermanos pequeños llegaron y me empezaron a preguntar cosas también, las cuales estaba feliz de responderlas. Me gustaba hablar sobre la expedición. Mis hermanos pequeños siempre me preguntarían cuántos Titanes había matado ese día. Pero ahora es diferente. En cambio de preguntarme cómo me fue, la primera cosa que mi hermano pequeño me preguntó fue y vi al hombre con capa en acción." Cerró sus ojos antes de continuar. "Era como que, no tenían en consideración el hecho que pude haber muerto. Todo lo que preguntaban era sobre quién era el hombre con capa y qué de tan fuerte era."

Petra agitó su cabeza un poco, riéndose entre dientes antes de en forma de jugar, golpear a Olou en su hombro. "Olou, ¿e-estás celoso?" ella preguntó, riéndose entre dientes aún más cuando Olou se vio avergonzado y miró fuera de ahí.

"No lo estoy," Olou respondió, cruzando sus brazos. "Todo lo que digo es que estoy un poco decepcionado."

"Olou," Petra empezó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Olou antes de continuar. "No hay necesidad de estar decepcionado. Velo de ésta forma; tus hermanos no te preguntaron cómo te fue porque ya has estado en muchas expediciones. Has matado más Titanes que todos nosotros. Eres uno de los más habilidosos ahí. No puedes ser Saitama, pero eres _alguien_ : _eres_ Olou. Eres parte de una de las escuadras más habilidosas en el regimiento."

"Sí," Olou dijo, presumiendo. "Lo soy."

Petra dejó salir un suspiro antes de mirar al Capitán Levi. "Capitán, por favor hágame un favor y-."

Petra fue interrumpida por una puerta abriéndose. La escuadra de Levi, curiosos de saber quién sería tan desobediente y abrir la puerta sin golpear, giró sus cabezas hacia la puerta para ver a Armin parado ahí, respirando fuertemente y mirándolos con ojos agrandados.

"Armin," Eld dijo, parándose. "¿Qué pasa? Pareces como si hubieras corrido por todas las murallas," él dijo.

"H-Hay una situación que necesita su atención entera. ¡La Titán Hembra está corriendo sin parar en la ciudad!" Armin respondió, apuntando un dedo hacia fuera de la puerta. "¡La Policía Militar está tratando de pararla—bueno los que no están corriendo por sus vidas! ¡El resto de la Legión de Reconocimiento aún está en Trost! ¡Los únicos que quedamos dentro de éstas Murallas son ustedes, el Comandante Erwin, líder de escuadra Mike, líder de escuadra Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, y yo!"

La habitación se silenció por unos buenos diez segundos. Era como algo que les golpeó a todos con la fuerza que podría ser la misma que Saitama. El silencio no desapareció por quizás unos minutos antes de que Levi hablara.

"Reúne a las tropas. Eld, Gunther, envíen un mensaje al resto de nuestros hombres y díganles que se vengan aquí lo más pronto posible. Sé que tomará tiempo, así que espero eficiencia. Petra, Olou, van conmigo," Levi dijo, parándose. "Reúnan su equipaje y estén preparados para movernos. Armin, ve fuera y alerta al Comandante. ¿Dónde están Eren y Mikasa?"

"Fuera de aquí. Eren no está seguro sobre lo que pasó tampoco," Armin respondió.

"Envíame a Eren. Te llevas a Mikasa. No le dejes ni a ella o Eren que se peleen contra la Titán Hembra, solo si les ordeno. La última vez Saitama estuvo conmigo, hoy lo hará también," Levi dijo, poniéndose su EM3D.

"Señor," Armin limpió su garganta, agitando su cabeza furiosamente. "No sé si es verdad, pero vi a gente correr de la escena y escuché a algunos de ellos que el 'hombre con capa' fue matado por la Titán Hembra. Aplastado en la tierra y no se levantó." Él miró a Levi con una expresión de miedo y lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "Puedo ir a buscarlo si usted-."

"No," Levi le interrumpió, agarrando su cabeza. "Nuestro objetivo principal es la Titán Hembra. Haz lo que te ordene. Todos ustedes. Nada de héroes. Estén juntos y haremos esto con la mínima destrucción."

"¡Señor, sí señor!" todos contestaron, saludando a su Capitán.

Mientras todos se ponían su equipaje, Armin tomó la oportunidad para correr fuera de la construcción en la que él estaba y juntarse con Eren y Mikasa. La Titán Hembra—Annie estaba dentro de la Muralla. Probablemente buscará a Eren y no pararía hasta que ella le encontrara. Suertudamente Eren podía hacer algo contra ella en su forma Titán, y la escuadra de Levi también está aquí. Annie tendrá un mal tiempo tratando de encontrar a Eren. Pero igual… las cosas que esas personas gritaron, ¿pueden ser verdad? ¿Saitama en verdad murió? No puede ser verdad. Saitama ya se enfrentó contra ella y la derrotó con pequeño o sino sin esfuerzo—o así es como fue la historia. Así que, cómo puede alguien ser derrotado por alguien que derrotó un _día_ antes. Agitando ese pensamiento fuera de su cabeza. Armin llegó a sus dos amigos y habló.

"Armin," Eren dijo, agarrando al joven por sus hombros. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Yo… el Capitán Levi quiere que nos separemos. Vendrá acá en un segundo y me ordenó que yo y Mikasa fuéramos y encontráramos al Comandante Erwin y que le informemos sobre la situación. Eren, te tienes que quedar aquí y esperar al Capitán Levi. Te informará sobre el resto del plan.

"No dejaré a Eren atrás," Mikasa dijo.

"Pero el Capitán ordenó-."

"¡Y qué me importa!" Mikasa le interrumpió.

"Mikasa. Haz lo que dice el Capitán y ve con él," Eren respondió, mirándola con ojos determinados. "Estaré a salvo. Lo prometo. Tengo al Capitán Levi en vigila mía. Estaré a salvo."

La respuesta de Mikasa fue un abrazo rápido a Eren siguiendo ella tirando un cable de su EM3D a una construcción cercana. "Prometí que estés a salvo. Haré esto rápido. Eren, cuidado con el peligro hasta que llegue. Armin, vamos."

"¡Vamos!" Armin respondió, disparando sus propios cables a la misma construcción a la que Mikasa disparó los suyos. "Eren, no mueras."

Los ojos de Eren, llenos de determinación. Asintió con su cabeza mientras miraba a sus dos mejores amigos—los cuales los consideraba familia, salir para lograr sus deberes. Les va a ir bien, estaba seguro de ello.

¿Pero a él? No había peleado contra la Titán Hembra y no sabe sobre sus habilidades. El único que la derrotó fue Saitama, y el supuestamente murió. Eren crujió sus dientes en rabia. Tenía mucho que preguntar a ese hombre. ¡Muchas cosas que pudieron hacer juntos! Todo fue arruinado por la Titán Hembra. Por Annie Leonhart. Pagará profundamente, de una manera u otra. ¿De qué servirá ésta muerte y destrucción? Eren miró al cielo e inhaló profundamente antes de mirar a su mano. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Debería transformarse y matar a Annie de una vez por todas? Abriendo su boca, él lentamente llevó su mano a la boca y se preparó para mord-.

"Ni si quiera lo pienses," una voz dijo atrás de él.

Eren se congeló y lentamente giró su cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz, la cual era Eld quien estaba atrás suyo, brazos cruzados y mirada concentrada en él. "Eld… no lo estaba haciendo"

"El niñato ya lo hizo," Levi de repente dijo, poniendo una mano firme en el hombro de Eren. "Tendrás tu oportunidad. Solo que no ahora." Se giró a sus compañeros antes de hablar. "Eld, Gunther, muévanse."

Los dos soldados asintieron con su cabeza antes de irse, preparados para ejecutar la fase uno del plan de Levi. Un plan el cual el Capitán lo hizo en literalmente dos minutos, imagina. Esto va para los que piensan que la Legión no sirve para nada. Eren suspiró, mirando a los tres restantes compañeros de equipo de la Escuadra de Operaciones Especiales. Levi, Petra y Olou estaban todos listos para la batalla y no mostraban ni la pequeña pista de miedo.

"Bueno, en posición. Eren, tú eres la fase dos del plan," Levi dijo. "La Titán Hembra está aquí por una razón: para encontrarte y capturarte. Tenemos que crear una distracción, llevarla a un área que no haya tantas personas, pero suficientes construcciones para moverse. Estoy pensando en la Muralla. Específicamente la muralla que nos lleva hacia al segundo distrito. No tendrá escape." Se giró para ver a Petra y Olou. "Nosotros tres podríamos capturarla. Cuidado con sus habilidades de endurecimiento. Las vi en acción y mientras que Sait-." Levi se paró a símismo, insultando bajo su aliento antes de continuar. "Mientras que cierto alguien pudo ignorar ese endurecimiento, me temo decir que nuestras espadas no harán mucho. Petra, Olou, pregunto mucho aquí. Y espero que ustedes sean precisos, sin embargo. ¿Me entienden claramente?"

"Como un cristal, señor," Olou respondió.

"Considérala muerta, Capitán," Petra añadió.

"Bien," Levi dijo. "Ahora tú Eren, serás importante también. Eres la persona más importante en ésta estrategia."

"Y, ¿qué sería eso, señor?" Eren preguntó.

"Cebo."


End file.
